Histoire au pluriel
by Woshi
Summary: Parce que l'Histoire, c'est la succession de plusieurs histoires, celles de nos nations préférées. Et vu le nombre, il y a de quoi faire! De l'Antiquité jusqu'à nos jours: Drabble, plusieurs OS sans ordre chronologique, thèmes et genres divers et variés.
1. Plus qu'un mariage

**Histoire au pluriel**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Cette série hilarante n'est pas à moi (dommage, j'y aurais ajouté plus de Shonen-Ai, huhu...)

Genre: Dans l'ensemble: Drabble d'OS, ça ira de l'humour à des thèmes serieux en passant par de la romance

Pour celui ci: Humour(enfin, j'ai essayé), référence historique pourrie

Personnage/couple: Il n'y a qu'un couple qui réprésente l'Europe ;)

Rating: K

Résumé: L'Europe se construit petit à petit, elle grandit. Mais le fait d'avoir une vingtaine de pays comme parent ne l'arrange pas, c'est pourquoi elle décide de choisir deux nations à marier pour représenter sa grandeur.

Note: Première fic sur APH, youpiii! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà abordé le thème(j'espère pas, j'aime pas faire du rechauffé). Quand j'ai lu que le couple Franco-Allemand était le coeur de l'Europe, ça m'a tout de suite donner cette idée. J'ai aussi décidée de faire un personnage OC: Europe (au sens du continent mais également de l'UE). En esperant que ça vous plaise.

Note2: Bon, j'ai finalement changé ce OS en receuil de drabbles.

* * *

Plus qu'un mariage

La musique s'élevait dans la grande salle décorée pratiquement tout en blanc. Des ballons blancs gonflés à l'hélium sur le plafond, des rubans blancs de part et d'autre sur les murs. Seul le tapis coupant la salle en deux et allant jusqu'au fond ou deux drapeaux, Allemands et Français, étaient affichés en grand, était rouge. Beaucoup de Pays avaient été invités à la cérémonie, même ceux ne faisant pas partie de l'Union Européenne mais avec qui ils entretenaient des bonnes relations. Tous étaient assis sur des chaises, face à l'autel.

Bien sûr, les invités d'honneurs tels que l'Espagne, l'Italie, l'Angleterre, le Japon, les Etats Unis, et la Chine étaient en première loge pour le mariage.

Devant l'hôtel se tenait une jeune adolescente, douze ans à peine, bien que cela faisait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle existait "officiellement". Mais comparé à certain pays qui avaient des millénaires derrière eux, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Cependant, c'était elle qui s'occupait de cette lourde tâche de lier et unir les deux représentants de sa fragile coopération.

Ainsi se tenaient Francis et Ludwig, tout deux ne semblant pas très enthousiastes de la cérémonie en leur honneur qui allait suivre. Erika, tel était le prénom de la jeune Europe en pleine construction, s'avança en tenue de moine beaucoup trop grande pour elle et commença à parler d'une voix trop aigüe et peu solennelle :

-"Nous sommes réunis ici, en ce 22 janvier 1963, qu'est ce que ça caille d'ailleurs soit dit en passant..."

Les autres pays soupirèrent. Evidement qu'il faisait froid, ils avaient décidé de célébrer l'événement à Paris, dans une salle de la superficie d'une maison entière qui n'était même pas chauffée! Le pauvre Espagne ne voulait pas quitter sa doudoune et son écharpe et se serrait contre Italie qui n'était pas en reste, la morve coulant de son nez. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Russie n'avait pas été invité: le froid en plus du blanc qui dominait, en comptant Etat Unis qui était dans le coin alors que leur relation était tendue, le mariage aurait vite tourné à l'enterrement.

-"Je disais donc, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union entre deux nations, deux pays mais aussi deux êtres: Allemagne et France. Ainsi leur mariage était écrit dans le ciel, et blabla blabla..."

Pendant qu'elle débilitait des phrases directement tirées de la bible, Chine se demandait pourquoi ils avaient célébrés ça à la "Catho", ce à quoi on lui répondit que les deux pays concernés étaient majoritairement catholique. Le problème, c'est que les mariages version "Eglise" étaient très soporifiques, Feliciano dormait déjà sur l'épaule d'Antonio.

-"Si on m'avait dit un jour que je devrais me marier avec cette brute épaisse." Marmonna France avec une grimace amère.

-"Rassure toi, j'en suis aussi enchanté que toi." Répondit Allemagne en serrant les dents.

Leur témoin respectif, à savoir Italie (que Wang Yao du secouer pour le réveiller) et Espagne, durent s'avancer à la demande d'Europe. Cela en étonna plus d'un que ce ne soit pas Angleterre qui fut choisit comme témoin pour Francis, mais il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre: Arthur fulminait de rage sur sa chaise bien qu'Etat Unis tentait de le calmer. Le pays anglophone fixait d'un regard noir accusateur son confrère français. La raison d'une telle rage? Le simple fait de ne pas avoir été prit comme marié à la place d'Allemagne.

-"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient choisit Allemagne alors que c'est moi qui suis le plus représentatif de l'Europe avec France !" Grogna Angleterre en serrant les poings.

-"Dis donc mon vieux, t'es pas gonflé!" Siffla Etat Unis avec un sourire ironique. "Je te signal que Francis t'as demandé en mariage il n'y a même pas dix ans et que tu as refusé!"

-"C'était pas pareil! Ce crétin de grenouille voulait une alliance pour se sortir du paté. Ici, c'est une union avantageuse pour les deux partis qui restera dans l'histoire! Et il a fallut que ce soit cette nation de patate avec qui il s'est disputé trois fois en moins d'un siècle alors que ça fait presque un millénaire que France et moi on se connait!"

-"C'est justement parce qu'ils se sont foutu sur la gueule trop de fois qu'on a choisit ces deux là comme couple emblématique d'Europe."

-"En plus du fait que ces deux là sont à la tête des pays ayant le plus de richesses, ils sont donc les mieux concernés." Argumenta Alfred pour qui le fric était l'essence même d'un pays.

-"Juste parce que je suis le troisième pays d'Europe à avoir le plus gros PIB!" S'outragea Arthur.

-"Pourriez-vous vous taire, s'il vous plait?" Demanda Japon le plus poliment possible.

En effet, Allemagne les fusillait du regard depuis tout à l'heure pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs messes basses. Antonio et Feliciano regagnèrent leur place une fois le rituel finit puis Europe reprit la parole sans remarquer qu'elle était la seule de la salle avec Italie à avoir le sourire.

-"Bien, Allemagne, acceptez vous de prendre France pour époux ici présent?"

-"Ne me faîtes pas dire ça..." Supplia Ludwig qui avait l'impression d'accumuler les humiliations depuis la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Il fut pourtant obligé de s'exécuter quand Suisse pointa son arme vers lui pour lui intimer de se dépêcher. Lui, il ne voulait pas venir à cette foutue cérémonie qui ne le concernait en rien mais sa petite sœur avait tenue à ce qu'ils y aillent.

-"Bien, et vous France, acceptez-vous de prendre Allemagne pour époux ici présent?"

-"Ca m'écorche les lèvres mais j'accepte." Répondit Francis avec des traits bleus sur le front.

-"Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

Les deux futurs mariés espéraient intérieurement que leurs camarades aient assez de compassion pour dire un mot mais rien ne vint. Amérique avait bien prit soin de fourrer trois hamburger dans la bouche d'Angleterre pour l'empêcher de parler.

-"Bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont donnés, je vous déclare maintenant officiellement le couple Franco-allemand, emblème de l'Europe que je suis." Fit la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues. "Vous pouvez embrasser le marié."

-"Dans tes rêves!" Firent à l'unisson Allemagne et France en se détournant pour se diriger vers la sortit sous les regards des autres nations pointés sur eux.

Angleterre, retenu par Etat Unis, fusilla France lorsqu'il passait devant lui, les larmes aux yeux et la bouche pleine. Allemagne prit soin de faire une dernière déclaration avant d'ouvrir la porte, France à côté de lui.

-"Le premier qui me parle de nuit de noce se prendra une décharge de fusil là ou je pense, c'est clair!"

L'ensemble de la salle acquiesça bien que certains se retenaient difficilement de rire. Amérique se dit qu'il aurait peut être du les prévenir que Canada les attendait dehors, prêt à leur lancer du riz et leur crier "Vivent les jeunes mariés", un voiture décorée en blanc devant eux prête à les amener à l'hôtel. Mais réflexion faîte, il fallait bien que quelqu'un subisse la colère de ces deux là et après tout, Matthew était un peu là pour ça.

-"Ouai ben franchement, qu'ils s'estiment heureux que l'un des deux n'ai pas eut à porter la robe de mariée." Conclu Espagne en croisant les bras.

-"Je suis sûr que c'est grand frère France qui aurait du s'y coller." Pouffa Italie, le rouge aux joues.

Ils furent coupés par un coup de feu et un cri d'agonie venant du Canada. Intérieurement, Alfred demandait pardon à son frère tendis qu'Erika se disait que cette union, à l'effigie de l'Europe, commençait bien...


	2. Le pays mysterieux

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi, sauf la nation inconnue.

Personnage/Couple: Angleterre, OC!Nation surprise, France en arrière plan

Rating : K

Genre: Mystère, Fantaisie, Friendship.

Référence historique ou culturelle: Vous trouverez tout seul.

Note: Bon, je pense qu'en fait, il sera rapidement deviné, mais bon.

* * *

**Le pays mystérieux**

C'était la fin de la réunion internationale entre les pays. L'ordre du jour était le problème des échanges avec différentes monnaies entre pays; et bien évidement, entre Etats-Unis qui voulait absolument imposer le dollar comme monnaie unique, Italie qui proposait de tout payer en pâte et France en nature sans compter Allemagne qui avait, comme toujours, finit par péter les plombs, la discussion ne menait à rien. Angleterre sortit de la salle en premier, blasé et énervé de tout ça. Lui, il était bien content de ne pas avoir adopté l'Euro et garder son Livre Sterling, vu quel bordel c'était.

Il en était à se plaindre sur la bêtise des nations qui lui servaient de partenaires quand il remarqua au loin quelqu'un qui semblait perdu. Curieux, il s'approcha de la personne pour constater qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant.

-"Excusez moi, je peux vous aider?"

Son interlocuteur se retourna vers lui. Il portait un grand chapeau noir dont la face affichait les quatre signes présents au jeu de carte, mais plus étrange, il en sortait des grandes oreilles de lapin blanc sur le côté. Le jeune homme portait un costume vert et noir des temps anciens avec une montre gousset sur le côté. Le plus bizarre était sans doute ses cheveux, verts également, et ses yeux orange vifs avec une pointe de rose à l'intérieur. Son teint blafard faisait penser à un fantôme.

C'était la première fois qu'Arthur rencontrait un tel personnage, et pourtant, il lui semblait familier.

-"Non merci, vous êtes bien galant." Répondit l'inconnu d'une voix grave et profonde en s'inclinant et tenant le bout de son chapeau. "Je voulais simplement passer dans le coin pour voir quelques anciennes connaissances."

-"Vous êtes un pays?" Interrogea Arthur, interloqué: il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu.

-"En effet. Je constate que vous aussi."

-"Vous arrivez un peu tard, la réunion mondiale vient de finir."

-"Ce n'est pas grave, les affaires de ce monde ne me concernent pas." Fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. "Je voulais juste voir un peu comment allaient les petits nouveaux en voyant les choses changer dans mon pays."

-"Vraiment?"

-"Oui, de nouveaux habitant ne cessent de venir chez moi ces derniers temps, ça devient presque étouffant."

La nation britannique regarda le pays étranger, de plus en plus perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Si ce garçon était réellement un pays, et subissait en plus une forte migration, il devrait un minimum s'intéresser aux autres territoires qui l'entouraient, ne serait-ce que pour être reconnu en tant que tel (après tout Sealand faisait des efforts). Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que France marchait vers sa direction en sifflotant. Lorsqu'il passa devant lui, il le salua sans même tenir compte du nouveau qui se tenait à ses côtés, toujours aussi impassible.

De plus en plus étrange... Il semblait pourtant à Arthur que ce pays avait quand même un peu plus d'affirmation que Canada pour ne pas passer inaperçu comme cela auprès des autres.

-"Dîtes moi, cela... cela fait longtemps que vous existez?" Demanda Angleterre pour tenter quelque chose.

-"En effet. Vous êtes Angleterre, n'est ce pas? Je connais votre mère Bretagne."

-"Maman Britannia?"

-"Oui, c'est chez elle que je me suis développé et que j'ai pu parcourir le monde afin de m'inspirer des autres pays."

-"C'est étrange..." Réfléchit le blond aux gros sourcils à voix haute. "Je connais son histoire par cœur mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Vous n'êtes pas une colonie, n'est ce pas?"

-"Bien sûr que non. Rien, ni personne ne pourra jamais me coloniser. Jadis, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'étais puissant!"

-"Vraiment? Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de vous."

-"Si, croyez-moi. J'étais un pays très influent sur les autres. La plupart du temps, ils avaient toujours recourt à moi pour régler des affaires politiques ou économiques. Malheureusement, j'ai décliné vers le dix huitième, dix-neuvième siècle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un désenchantement général envers ma nation."

-"Et vous dîtes que vous avez traversé le monde entier?"

-"Oui, aucun pays ne m'a échappé, ils m'ont tous connu au moins une fois! D'ailleurs, c'est incroyable à quel point la culture varie d'un pays à un autre."

-"Pourtant, France ne semble pas vous avoir reconnu tout à l'heure." Fit remarquer la nation britannique en fronçant ses gros sourcils.

-"C'est normal. Je vous l'ai dit: depuis quelques siècles, j'ai tendance à m'affaiblir, tellement que certaine nations comme France ne me voient plus. Pauvre petit, quand je pense que son père, Gaule, était avide de partager avec moi les fruits de son savoir."

-"C'est triste... Canada est un peu comme vous."

-"Qui?"

Angleterre voulu lui répondre mais il oublia tout de suite de qui il parlait. Sans doute que le concerné ne devait pas être aussi important que cela.

-"Mais alors, vous vous en sortez? Je veux dire, votre pays n'est pas confronté à des difficultés?"

-"Si, mais ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Des choses disparaissent progressivement mais d'autres apparaissent en même temps." Sourit la nation, quoiqu'un peu tristement.

-"Je peux demander aux autres de vous soutenir, si vous voulez. Je pense qu'une aide financière..."

-"Oubliez ça." Le coupa le garçon en levant la main. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, de toute façon, il n'y n'en a pas chez moi. Vous êtes aimable, mais comprenez que dans mon pays, tout ce qui se rattache à une valeur matérielle est définitivement banni."

Un silence assez lourd tomba entre les deux hommes qui ne savaient plus quoi dire. Finalement, celui qui portait un chapeau se décida à sortir sa montre gousset pour vérifier l'heure, et aussi tenter de briser un peu l'ambiance pesante. Il sursauta littéralement en voyant les chiffres indiqués par la grande et la petite aiguille.

-"Oula, je vais être en retard! Il faut que je retourne chez moi tout de suite!"

-"Je peux vous raccompagner si vous voulez." Proposa Arthur avec courtoisie.

-"Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible. Par contre, j'ai été heureux de discuter avec vous. J'aimerais que vous gardiez cet état d'esprit à l'avenir, quoiqu'en disent vos confrères. Au plaisir de vous revoir."

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre où un cheval ailé l'attendait en plein vol, dont la robe était d'un violet crème. Angleterre fut assez surprit de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à croire en ces créatures magiques, bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu après cette conversation. La nation sauta sur le dos de l'animal et lui caressa le pelage. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Arthur n'oublia pas de lui demander quel était finalement le nom de son pays, afin qu'il fasse des recherches là dessus pour voir ce qui lui avait échappé. L'interrogé se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et répondit:

-"Vous pouvez m'appeler Pays Imaginaire."


	3. Nouilles pour le dejeuner

**Nouilles pour le déjeuner**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Japon et Italie. En toile de fond: Allemagne, France, Angleterre, Suisse et un pauvre paquet de ramen.

Rating: K

Genre: Humour, maltraitance de pastas.

Référence historique ou culturelle: Les ramens japonais.

Note: Attention, cette fiction reprend des éléments basés sur une histoire vraie!

* * *

La conférence fut suspendue lorsque l'horloge sonna midi, donc l'heure de manger (qui était sacrée pour beaucoup de nation, comme Italie ou Chine). Comme d'habitude, les pays n'étaient arrivés à rien entre eux: Amérique s'était encore disputé avec Angleterre et France, Russie s'était amusé avec ses trois souffre-douleurs baltes, Grèce avait piqué du nez (jusqu'à ce que Turquie fasse basculer sa chaise pour qu'il tombe en arrière), Suisse avait engueulé Japon parce qu'il n'avait pas donné son avis, Chine s'était goinfré de sucrerie en regrettant le "bon vieux temps" et Allemagne avait gueuler une bonne dizaine de fois pour rétablir l'ordre, en vain.

Bref, une matinée comme une autre.

La salles dans laquelle les nations mangeaient était deux fois plus petite que celle de la réunion mondiale et ne comportait qu'un seul micro onde pour tous. Hors, la moitié des pays ramenaient des plats réchauffés, il fallait donc attendre chacun son tour pour pouvoir utiliser l'appareil électroménager. Tendis que ceux ayant eut la bonne idée de ne prendre que des produits frais se restauraient déjà, France pestait sur la complexité de l'engin.

-"C'est la cinquième fois et pas moyen de faire griller le pain de mes Croque-Messieurs!"

-"Hé, il y en a qui attendent, _froggy_! Pour quelqu'un qui se vante d'avoir la meilleur cuisine du monde, je te trouve très lent!" Se moqua Angleterre.

-"Je n'utilise jamais de micro-onde justement parce que je cuisine, _moi_!"

-"Ca va pas recommencer!" Grogna Allemagne, juste derrière le britannique. "Vous avez eut toute la réunion de ce matin pour vous engueuler! Vous n'allez pas nous en faire profiter encore maintenant!"

-"Parce que tu crois qu'en dehors des réunions, on se récite des poèmes?" Ironisa Arthur.

-"Laisse moi passer, je vais te le régler, ce machin!"

Ni une, ni deux, Ludwig trouva immédiatement la faille dans le système (qui était simplement un petit bouton à tourner sur _Grill_) et une plaque à mettre dans l'engin pour faire griller le croque-monsieur de France (nom très débile, selon Etats-Unis qui trouvait que cela sonnait cannibale). Ludwig et Angleterre en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour piquer un sandwich de Francis et s'épargner de gâcher leur propre repas. Ainsi, Japon put passer rapidement et déposa une tasse d'eau dans l'appareil. Il le tourna à deux minutes puis attendit.

Italie du Nord, toujours aussi curieux, demanda à son collègue ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette eau. Le japonais lui montra un paquet de ramen au poulet.

-"Chez moi, c'est l'équivalent des plats instantanés. "Expliqua Kiku avec son stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

En voyant l'image de nouilles sur l'étiquette, le premier réflexe de Feliciano arriva immédiatement.

-"PASTA!"

-"Heu... pas exactement. C'est une soupe de nouille parfumée avec des légumes, du poisson et même de la viande."

-"Ve~ des soupes aux pastas?"

-"Encore une invention débile!" Intervint Romano, toujours aussi aimable. "Ca vous suffit pas ces foutues vermicelles dans la soupe à la tomate?"

-"_Fratello_, s'il te plait..."

-"Tss, c'est pour ça que j'aime pas les asiatiques!" Grogna Italie du Sud en retournant vers Espagne pour lui piquer quelques tomates.

Après le départ du trouble fête, Kiku finit d'expliquer à Feliciano qu'il suffisait d'ajouter de l'eau chaude et d'attendre quelques minutes pour que le plat soit près. Et comme pour donner du poids à ses propos, le micro-onde sonna la fin de chauffage. Avec un chiffon, Japon s'empara de la tasse et versa l'eau dans le plat, remarquant qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout hydrater.

Malheureusement, la personne après lui était Vash et il n'était pas décidé à laisser sa place, même si ce n'est que pour chauffer un verre d'eau.

Après des négociations plus ou moins serrées, le Japonais put obtenir du Suisse qu'il partage la place du micro-onde avec lui. C'est donc en cohabitation qu'un verre d'eau et une raclette chauffèrent sur _Grill_. Pendant que ça se préparait, Feliciano regarda d'un œil étrange la soupe de ramen et, par curiosité, piqua les nouilles avec une fourchette. Le gros bloc de patte ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer dans l'eau, pas plus que les légumes déshydratés prenaient du volume. Il s'en alla demander à Kiku si c'était normal. Le japonais eut un instant de doute et celui ci se confirma lorsqu'il vérifia la température du paquet.

-"Bon sang! C'est de l'eau froide!"

-"Ve~?"

-"Mais comment ça se fait, j'ai pourtant bien versé l'eau chau..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, comprenant soudainement la raison de sa gaffe: il avait oublié de remettre le micro-onde en mode "Chauffe", celui ci étant toujours sur "Grill". C'est sûr que sans la plaque, il n'allait rien pouvoir griller dans ses ramens. Retenant un juron, Japon regarda ses nouilles froides maintenant fichues.

-"On peut toujours mettre le plat à chauffer directement dans le micro-onde, non?"

-"Ce n'est pas fait pour ça, on risquerait provoquer une catastrophe."

Suisse récupéra son propre plat maintenant bien grillé et jeta un regard dégoûté sur la soupe de Kiku.

-"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose? Je vous conseil de me jeter ça directement dans les W.-C.!"

-"Ve~, pas des pastas! Ce serait un crime!" Pleurnicha Feliciano.

-"Rien à foutre. Elles sont mortes, tes _pastas_! Et ça me coupe l'appétit de voir une truc pareil."

Japon soupira de découragement, expliquant maintenant pourquoi il préférait chauffer son eau à la casserole plutôt qu'au micro-onde. En attendant, il n'avait plus rien à manger et commençait à désespérer jusqu'à ce que Chine lui propose gentiment de partager avec lui. Il fallait juste le temps qu'il fasse chauffer à son tour ses nems. Cependant, le jolie gun de Suisse les incita à se débarrasser de leur plat raté avant de s'attabler.

Italie sauta sur l'occasion pour demander Japon à ce qu'ils en profitent pour commémorer la mémoire des "pastas mortes au combat". N'étant plus à ça près des actions bizarroïdes de son ex-partenaire de l'Axe, Kiku le suivit jusqu'aux toilettes, devant essuyer des regards bizarres de la part des nations qu'ils croisaient à cause du champ funèbre chanté version Hetalia. Arrivés à destination, Feliciano fit un bref discours sur la gloire des pâtes puis laissa enfin le pauvre japonais soulever la cuvette pour jeter les nouilles froides.

Cependant, le gros bloc flottait dans l'eau et, intelligent comme ils étaient, ils avaient oublié de vider le plat de la soupe dans l'évier avant, faisant qu'une odeur de poulet envahissait l'espace et se mélangeait à celle des toilettes. Le cœur sur les lèvres, Kiku tira la chasse d'eau et un étrange spectacle se déroula sous leurs yeux: les ramens, tels des serpents, dansèrent dans l'eau, certains ne voulant pas se détacher les uns des autres, et d'autres au contraires faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin, mais pas dans la bonne direction.

Finalement, il resta quelques nouilles et épices collés dans la cuvette ainsi que quelques traces de légumes et de soupe au poulet. L'eau, normalement clair ou teinté du bleue de javelle, était maintenant marron et quelques ingrédients baignaient encore dedans. Les lieux semblaient avoir été ravagés par un zombi ayant vomi son petit déjeuner... pas très appétissant.

Décidant qu'ils avaient fait assez de dégâts pour la journée, ils préférèrent laisser le petit coin comme il était, sans nettoyer. Le duo Japonais-Italien retourna en cuisine où les attendaient des nems au porc tous chauds (Wang Yao ayant eut la bonne idée de remettre le micro-onde en mode normal). Ils eurent quand même l'intelligence de prévenir ceux qui avaient une envie urgente.

-"Je vous déconseille d'aller dans les chiottes!" Fit Feliciano au groupe encore présent en s'attablant.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"A part si vous voulez être traumatisés à vie."

-"Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fichu?" Grogna Allemagne, une saucisse en main.

-"Ri-Rien du tout, Doitsu-San..."

-"Pourquoi tu rougis, Japon. Vous avez fait un truc pas très net dans les W.-C et il reste des traces?" Les taquina Hongrie avec un petit sourire

-"Pas du tout!"

Ludwig les regarda d'un air suspicieux, sachant à quoi s'attendre avec ses deux ex-alliés pour les avoir côtoyer pendant longtemps.

-"ARGH! MAIS QUELLE HORREUR!" Hurla voix hystérique de France venant justement des toilettes. "Mais c'est quoi ces machins! On dirait Angleterre qui a cuisiné! Comment je vais pouvoir me soulager dans un tel environnement?"

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers un Italie hilare et un Japon mort de honte, Allemagne ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de savoir qu'ils étaient à l'origine de cette catastrophe. Hongrie, qui jusqu'à présent plaisantait, se demanda si ce n'était pas réellement ce à quoi elle pensait. Arthur, en colère, se leva pour aller constater lui même à quel point, pour une fois, Francis n'exagérait pas (sauf pour sa cuisine). Même Amérique reconnu que les lieux du crime étaient parfais pour un film d'horreur.

Dés lors, Kiku se promis de ne plus jamais manger de ramens lors des pauses entre les meetings.


	4. La Russie est elle en Europe?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi, sauf Europe.

Personnage/Couple: Les membres de L'Union Européenne, OC!Europe, Russie et un camarade d'infortune à la fin

Rating: K

Genre: Humour, politique.

Note: Je me suis toujours posée la question... XD

**La Russie en Europe**

Une fois que le silence eut enfin trouvé sa place dans le grand brouhaha que faisaient les nations d'Europe, France et Allemagne se levèrent en même temps. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de "s'entendre" dans leur mariage, et bien qu'ils n'aillent pas jusqu'à célébrer des événements ensemble comme un vrai couple emblématique, ils consentirent tout de même à s'entendre sur des décisions qui concernaient leur "fille" (dieu que ce mot leur écorchait la bouche! Surtout France qui dut accepter bon gré, mal gré de prendre le rôle de "l'autorité maternelle")

Bonnes ou mauvaises pour la nation, cela était une autre histoire.

-"Bien, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons de nouveau membre dans notre grande et belle famille." Commença France avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. "Aussi, je vous pris d'accueillir Lituanie, Lettonie et Estonie qui ont rejoint l'Union Européenne en cette belle année 2004!"

-"Aller, on accueille mes nouveaux parents!" S'exclama Erika en applaudissant, suivie de personne à part Italie et Espagne.

Les trois nations qui étaient debout derrière le couple Franco-allemand s'avancèrent et s'inclinèrent devant les pays d'Europe. Les présentations furent de courte durée étant donné le retard accumulé dans les questions à régler (que voulez vous, quand on passe 70 pour 100 du temps des réunions à s'engueuler...). Aussi, ils partirent vite s'assoir sur les sièges qui leur étaient dédiés, tous côte à côte bien que très éloignés des nations principales. Cette année, beaucoup de pays avaient rejoint la famille que constituait l'Union Européenne, c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de faire les présentations par trois.

Pour une fois, la réunion se déroula dans des circonstances plutôt calmes, en raison de l'ordre du jour qui était le bilan de la balance commerciale d'Europe avec Japon. A part France qui consommait beaucoup de manga par rapport aux autres, le sujet ne prêtait pas vraiment à polémiquer. A la moitié du temps passé, Ludwig se dit qu'avec un peu de chance et un miracle, ils allaient finir cette réunion sans accroche. Si c'était le cas, il marquerait ce jour d'une pierre blanche et accepterait enfin de porter un des costumes flashy qu'Italie avait fait exprès pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu mettre ("J'ai l'air d'un clown?").

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on verra Allemagne déguisé en autre chose qu'un vendeur de pompe funèbre car la porte s'ouvrit en grand après trois coups qui n'avaient pas reçus de réponse (évidement, la moitié de la salle était endormie)

-"Bonjour à tous, chers camarades capitalistes." S'annonça Russie avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Alors que Lettonie crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes en voyant débarquer son cauchemar ambulant, Lituanie fixa immédiatement Pologne qui lui envoyait un regard rassurant, bien que lui même ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité et Estonie tentait de feindre la rassurance bien qu'il n'était pas loin de la syncope. Les autres nations, en particulier Allemagne, n'arrivaient pas à croire que ce fourbe d'ancien communiste ait l'audace d'interrompre une réunion Européenne. Certains membres de l'Union n'eurent toutefois pas le courage de lui dirent de se tirer d'ici.

Erika, pour qui la Russie lui était totalement inconnue, le pointa du doigt avec un air naïf:

-"C'est qui ce monsieur? Il a l'air bizarre avec son long manteau et son robinet!"

Le sang de la petite ne fit qu'un tour lorsque les deux pupilles du dit monsieur la scrutèrent dans tous les coins. C'était comme si en l'espace d'un instant, on venait de la passer sous un congélateur.

-"Alors voici la fameuse Europe. Elle correspond très bien à l'idée que je me faisais de votre union: Fragile et idiote."

La seule chose qui avait empêché Allemagne d'aller étrangler Russie pour la double insulte qu'il venait de faire (à sa fille et tous les membres de sa famille, donc lui), ce fut France qui le retenait désespérément par la taille, aidé d'Italie. Ivan émit un petit rire sadique, ayant trouvé son deuxième souffre douleur morale après Etats-Unis. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois nations qui l'avaient trahit et un vent glacé s'empara tout d'un coup de la salle, réveillant Grèce au passage. Lituanie, Lettonie et Estonie firent leur possible pour rester forts et crédibles, se disant qu'ils avaient une vingtaine d'alliés derrière aux si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Une fois que Ludwig fut convaincu de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit sur leur premier fournisseur de ressources naturelles (et manquer de gaz et de pétrole en hiver aurait été fatidique pour eux), il exigea quand même des explications de sa présence ici.

-"Je suis juste venu vous féliciter d'avoir annexé mes trois petits protégés à votre grande union." Si les mots devaient avoir une forme, les siennes seraient aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoirs.

-"Ha bah merci." Fit Italie du Nord, toujours à côté de la plaque. Son frère, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'esprit plus vif, se frappa le front devant tant d'ânerie.

-"J'ai entendu dire que Pologne aussi vous avait rejoint et je vois que c'est vrai."

Le concerné sentit comme un frisson lorsque les deux yeux violets de Russie se posèrent sur lui. On avait beau dire que ce pays n'est plus ce qu'il était, qu'il était redescendu dans sa positions par rapport au monde et qu'il y avait moins à craindre de lui qu'avant, il faisait quand même froid dans le dos. La petite Europe elle même commençait à avoir peur et tenait fermement la veste de France. Allemagne décida qu'il avait assez tourné autour du pot et lui demanda la véritable raison de son intrusion.

-"Mais rien voyons!" Fit Russie d'un air faussement candide. "J'étais juste venu constater que votre Union s'élargissait beaucoup et s'approchait de plus en plus de mon territoire, c'est tout."

Les plus vifs d'esprits de cette salle (et ils n'étaient pas beaucoup) décryptèrent le sous entendu et devinrent immédiatement livides.

-"Grâce à ces trois là, Europe est maintenant collée à mon pays, si on compte aussi Finlande. Je serais sans aucun doute en mesure de demander à mon tour mon intégration dans l'UE." Déclara Ivan d'un ton enjoué.

Cinq pays tombèrent de leur chaise, deux se tapèrent la tête contre la table, trois tournèrent de l'œil, huit restèrent bouche bée et le reste essaya de comprendre ce que voulait dire Russie. A savoir qu'il voulait les rejoindre, et ainsi exercer une plus grande influence, aussi bien sur eux qu'au niveau internationale. Ludwig le regarda fixement, la paupière gauche tiquant de temps à autre pour souligner son indignation. Un taré comme Ivan, rejoindre l'Union Européenne? Devenir un des parents d'Erika qu'ils tentaient de bien éduquer pour que le pouvoir ne lui monte pas à la tête afin d'éviter les guerres?

Jamais!

Et il ne se gêna pas pour le dire à Russie qui ne semblait pas affecté par ces paroles. Beaucoup de nations regardèrent Allemagne avec une grande admiration de s'être opposé ainsi à l'ex-puissance mondiale. Feliciano, en particulier, se sentait encore plus fier d'avoir été jadis lié à cette nation et de l'avoir défendu jusqu'au bout auprès de ses frères. On disait bien tout ce qu'on voulait sur la rigueur d'Allemagne et parfois son intolérance, lui au moins avait ce qu'il fallait pour s'affirmer!

-"Je veux pas!" S'exclama Erika en se cachant derrière celui qu'elle considérait comme "Maman", c'est à dire France. "Je veux pas qu'il devienne un de mes parents! Il me fait trop peur et il a un gros nez!"

-"Allons, allons, je suis sûr que l'on pourra bien s'entendre." Rassura Ivan en se penchant vers la petites avec un grand sourire sadique à la "Viens voir papa".

-"C'est absolument hors de question!" S'opposa Ludwig en l'éloignant vite fait de sa "fille".

-"Pourtant, j'ai de bonnes raisons de rentrer dans l'Union Européenne. Après tout, mon petit Kaliningrad est entouré par tous les membres de votre union, et il se sent un peu seul d'être exclu comme ça. Sans compter que nos échanges de ressources énergétiques sont intenses."

Et une raison qui leur fit regretter d'avoir accepté Pologne parmi eux, en plus bien sûr de ne pas avoir réglé plus tôt la question de cette petite région enclavée et de leur dépendance au pétrole. Lituanie, Lettonie et Estonie sentaient les paroles de Russie sur eux peser de plus en plus lourdes et commençaient à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas fait erreurs d'accepter de se joindre à l'UE. Après tout, ils avaient vu une opportunité de s'éloigner de Russie en rejoignant une alliance de plusieurs membres: ils se pensaient donc en sécurité au sein d'une Europe à une vingtaine de membres.

Mais si Ivan rejoignait cette même alliance, alors ça ne servait à rien.

Pire, ils auraient à le supporter encore plus et nul doute que la grande nation allait leur faire payer leur trahison très, _très_ lentement.

-"Je vais être clair, Russie: tu intégreras l'Union Européenne le jour ou les Etats-Unis deviendront communistes!"

-"Ha vraiment? Mais en ce bas monde, rien n'est impossible vous savez."

Intérieurement, Espagne se dit qu'il devra appeler Cuba pour l'intimer de ne plus rien tenter sur son voisin Américain, et surtout de se tenir tranquille. Russie n'eut qu'un joli sourire sur son visage, défiant clairement la nation allemande. Celui ci grinça des dents en voyant que son adversaire n'était en aucun cas intimidé par son avertissement, ayant pourtant eut affaire avec lui dans le passé. La jeune Europe se cachait toujours derrière les "jupons" de France qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, essuyant en plus les moqueries d'Angleterre pour qui la question de la Russie dans l'Union Européenne ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Ludwig, décidant que rallonger le débat leur ferait plus perdre du temps qu'autre chose, et qu'il sentait en plus les trois nouveaux au bord de l'incontinence, pointa la sortie du doigt.

-"En attendant, vous n'êtes pas encore membre de l'Union Européenne, _Russie_! Je vous pris donc de sortir de cette salle et d'aller rejoindre le banc des nations en attente d'intégration. Merci!"

Ivan ne répliqua rien, mais son regard et sa petite expression de malice en disait long sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Il se détourna de la grande table sous laquelle la moitié des pays s'étaient réfugiés depuis le début de son "dialogue" avec Allemagne et sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Estonie, Lituanie et Lettonie purent enfin souffler de soulagement, en espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas à subir souvent ce genre de scène. Sinon, ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps, surtout que c'était un peu en partie à cause d'eux que Russie avait mit cette histoire sur le tapis.

Pendant que les discutions allaient bon train sur ce qui venait de se passer, France s'approcha d'Allemagne pour lui faire part de ses craintes.

-"Dis, tu crois qu'on sera un jour obligés d'accepter Russie chez nous."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas." Le rassura Ludwig en vérifiant que tout le monde était là. "Même pour ce qui est d'agrandir le territoire de l'Europe, on a encore de la marge. N'oublie pas qu'il nous reste Suisse, Norvège sans parler de Biélorussie et Ukraine qui ne voudront jamais devenir membre. Et je n'ai même pas encore mentionné ceux du sud-est qui sont sur liste d'attente."

-"Pour les deux premier, je veux bien. Mais tu n'imagines pas le sadisme de Biélorussie, surtout quand ça concerne les intérêts de son frère. Et tu connais Ukraine..."

-"C'est bon, je te dis! De toute façon, si on doit un jour accepter ce fou dangereux chez nous, moi je démissionne!"

-"Je voudrais te dire qu'on sera deux à faire ça, mais je pense que l'on sera plutôt une bonne vingtaine à te suivre." Répondit France qui imaginait bien le vent de panique le jour venu et à quoi ressemblerait Europe gouvernée uniquement par les pays de l'Est.

Allemagne haussa les épaules en réponse et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel que son accrochage avec Russie avait provoqué. Il rassura au passage la pauvre Union Européenne qui n'aimait décidément pas l'idée qu'Ivan devienne un de ses papas, et la reposa sur son petit siège tout au bout de la table. France commençait à douter sur le fait qu'Ivan soit venu non pas pour quémander une place à l'UE, mais juste pour foutre le bazar et donner un avertissement à ses trois pays baltes quant à leur infidélité.

Si c'était le cas, il avait réussi à en juger par les visages livides des trois nouveaux membres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après que la secrétaire lui ait indiqué ou se trouvait le banc des nations en attente de leur intégration au sein de l'Union Européenne, Ivan ne fut pas surpris de voir une petite dizaine de pays qui discutaient entre eux sur justement l'Europe, leurs problèmes ethniques et la mauvais fois des nations occidentales. Reconnaissant l'homme halé au visage masqué, la nation neigeuse s'assit à côté de lui avec un grand sourire.

-"Encore un nouveau qui prétend au titre de membre de l'UE." Railla-t-il sous son foulard.

-"Et oui!" Répondit Ivan joyeusement. "Mais ils ne semblaient pas du tout chauds pour m'accepter parmi eux, allez savoir pourquoi."

-"Dans ce cas, je te conseil de te préparer à attendre longtemps: avec le bordel bureaucratique que c'est, sans compter que s'il y a un seul détail chez toi qui leur plait pas, t'es bon pour la case départ..."

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais un bon moyen de passer outre de tout ces petites détails."

-"Et ben bonne chance. Moi ça fait presque trente ans que j'essaie de "passer outre". " Ironisa Turquie.

-"La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que j'ai réussit à tenir tête à Etats Unis dans le temps. Alors ce n'est pas une gamine calquée sur le modèle d'Italie qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux."

-"Mais au fait, pourquoi tu veux rentrer dans l'UE?"

-"Pour être franc, ni par intérêt économique, ni même politique. Je veux juste faire enrager Alfred qui est exclu des réunion européennes en le narguant le jour ou je serais accepté."


	5. Une belle diplomatie

**Une belle diplomatie**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi, sauf Europe.

Personnage/Couple: Les membres de L'Union Européenne(en 1992), Suisse

Raiting : K

Genre: Humour, politique.

Note: Pour ceux qui regrettent de ne pas voir assez Suisse dans les fics. Moi, je l'adore (et pourtant, la Suisse est loin d'être un pays que j'affectionne particulièrement)

* * *

Les choses qui pouvaient calmer Suisse et le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main: Sa sœur Liechtenstein, de l'argent et du bon fromage. Pour les deux premiers, c'était assez dur de les utiliser ou de les donner. Cependant, le dernier était beaucoup plus facile pour y accéder, c'est pourquoi la moitié des gens ici présents misaient beaucoup sur ça. Une bonne partie avait d'ailleurs assez mal rien que de penser qu'ils en devaient une à France (en particulier Angleterre et Allemagne).

C'est donc la raison pour laquelle une grande quantité de fromages, dont les différences de genres et goût étaient aussi nombreuses que les races de chiens existant, était posée devant la place de Suisse. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois et commença à ranger les fromages les uns après les autres dans son sac destiné à récolter la nourriture à l'occasion d'un buffet gratuit ou d'une fête. Voyant qu'il était dans de bonnes dispositions, Ludwig se décida à aborder le thème.

-"Donc, Suisse, si nous vous avons convoqué à ce sommet Européen, c'est pour vous soumettre une question."

-"Si c'est de l'argent, c'est non. Si c'est pour soutenir un pays dans la difficulté, c'est non. Si c'est pour une guerre, c'est encore non!"

-"Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de ça." Fit l'allemand, regardant son homologue français pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

-"En fait, Vash, ce que nous avons à te proposer ne coûtera absolument rien, n'atteindra pas ta neutralité et t'apporterait même de grands avantages."

C'était peut être le ton charmeur de la voix de Francis ou le mot "avantage" qui l'interpela, toujours est-il que le suisse arrêta un instant sa récolte fromagère pour faire attention à ce qu'allait lui dire France. Les autres nations auraient applaudit devant le talent diplomatique de la nation française si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi grand. Ludwig le leur avait bien dit avant d'entrer, en posant sa main sur le fouet pendant sur le côté de sa ceinture:

_-Seuls moi et Francis entamerons les négociations. J'attends de vous que vous vous taisiez tous le long. Un mot, un seul en trop et le fautif regrettera amèrement d'être né._

Il a apparemment bien réussi à convaincre ses partenaires par la peur car même Espagne qui était un grand bavard ou Italie du Nord connu pour ses irruptions sans sens s'abstenaient de tous commentaire. Il faut dire que Suisse aussi n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience à l'égard de ses voisins.

-"Très bien, de quoi il s'agit?"

-"En fait, tu as sûrement remarqué que depuis un certain temps, nous nous unissons pour élever une petite fille."

-"Europe? Un peu si je m'en souviens!" Il se rappellerait toujours de ce foutu mariage auquel il fut forcé d'aller (mais il ne refusait rien à Liechtenstein)

-"Récemment, elle a décidé de changer de nom; elle s'appelle Union Européenne." Expliqua Ludwig le plus doucement possible.

-"Et alors, en quoi ça me concerne?"

-"Et bien, en fait, elle pensait à élargir sa famille, et on se demandais si, dans ta grande ouverture d'esprit et ta générosité, tu accepterais de la rejoindre."

Un ange passa.

L'assemblé retient son souffle durant une demi-seconde qui parut très longue.

Suisse regarda les membres du couple Franco-allemand l'un après l'autre, cherchant un quelconque tique d'un sourire dissimulé, signe qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

Puis, sans doute parce que c'était le meilleur moyen (pour lui) de donner sa réponse, il tira un coup de feu dans le plafond de la salle de réunion, manquant de faire faire une attaque aux plus sensibles.

-"JAMAIS!"

-"Ecoute au moins ce qu'on a à te dire!" Tenta France en larme, caché derrière Allemagne.

-"Je suis neutre depuis presque deux siècles! J'ai toujours défendu mon territoire comme indépendant, aussi bien économiquement que politiquement, et vous voulez que je rejoigne votre organisation! Vous vous foutez de moi!" Enragea l'autre blond qui, s'ils n'avaient pas été d'excellente qualité, aurait balancé tous ses fromages au visage de France.

-"Mais au moins pour nos échanges commerciaux! Tu ne survivras pas longtemps si tu t'obstines à fermer tes barrières à tous tes voisins. Il ne te restera que Liechtenstein et je doute qu'à vous deux, vous couvrez tout vos besoins!"

-"Rien à battre, j'éclaircirais un peu plus ma soupe du soir mais il est hors de question que je rejoigne l'Union Européenne! Vous entendez? Jamais!"

Et pour donner plus d'ampleur à ses mots, il tapa le canon de son fusil sur la table, qui, sans faire exprès, déclencha un deuxième coup de feu dans le plafond. Dire qu'ils n'allaient même pas pouvoir envoyer la facture des réparations à Suisse après.

-"Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça." Murmura France discrètement au dessus de l'épaule d'Allemagne.

-"On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça, j'ai beaucoup investit dans sa futur décision!"

-"Et moi donc; tu n'imagines pas combien tous ces fromages m'ont coûté."

-"Bon, Suisse, si on essayait de trouver un accord?" Proposa l'allemand en repoussant le français qui s'accrochait un peu trop à lui.

-"Quoi comme accord?" Grogna Vash avec humeur.

-"Un accord commercial qui ne te forcerait pas à entrer dans l'UE mais qui te permettrait quand même d'échanger avec nous."

-"Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'échanger avec vous?"

-"Mes fromages, les vins d'Italie, la charcuterie d'Allemagne et les compositeurs d'Autriche."

Touché, coulé. Si Suisse s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir avoir un minimum de relation avec ses voisins, il allait vite manquer des produits qui lui faisaient le plus envie et pour lesquels il a durement économisé pour pouvoir se les offrir. Et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il appréciait les spécialités de certains étrangers. Il toussa deux, trois fois pour reprendre un peu de voix (et également cacher ses rougeurs), puis reprit la parole beaucoup plus calmement, au soulagement des autres pays membres.

-"Bien, admettons que j'accepte de signer un contrat, qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'en profiterez pas pour m'envahir?"

-"Heu... le fait que l'Europe est en paix depuis un demi siècle?" Fit ironiquement France.

-"Va dire ça à Serbie et Tchécoslovaquie!" Grommela Vash en pointant ce qu'il voulait être le sud du pouce.

-"Ca se passe ailleurs, ça ne te concerne pas vraiment! Et puis, dis-toi qu'au moins, si tu commerces avec nous, nous ne risquons plus de te faire la guerre."

Argument recevable puisque c'est sur cette idéologie même que l'Europe fut construite. Cela semblait faire définitivement basculer la balance en leur faveur puis que le blondinet croisa les bras après avoir longuement peser le pour et le contre.

-"Je vais y réfléchir, et en parler aussi avec Liechtenstein." Déclara-t-il en fermant son sac et le tirant vers lui d'un geste brusque. "En tous cas, n'oubliez pas que si jamais vous tentez de me rouler..."

Il tira une troisième décharge au même endroit que les deux autres, faisant sursauter l'assemblée pour bien appuyer ses menaces. Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la salle avec son sac de fromage plein à craquer, satisfait de n'être quand même pas venu pour rien. Une fois la porte fermée, le groupe européen put enfin souffler, content que la tension soit retombée.

-"Quelque chose me dit que ça va être long avant qu'on en puisse tirer quelque chose..." Commenta Allemagne en soupirant.

France ne dit rien, car le morceau de plafond dans lequel avait tiré Suisse se détacha et tomba avec un gros bruit juste devant Grèce qui se réveilla pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance.


	6. Dessert Anglais

**Dessert Anglais**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Angleterre, France (léger FrUk). Anciens Axis Powers et Alliés en arrière plan ainsi que Canada et Prusse.

Rating : K

Genre: Humour, gastronomie.

Note: Ecrit sur un coup de tête: étant allée en Angleterre, je peux dire que la cuisine anglaise est en effet loin d'être exellente, mais une fois habitué, ça passe tout seul. (le plus chiant, c'est quand on ne mange pas de porc, là, ça pose soucis!)

* * *

Il y avait des soirées ou les nations aimaient bien dîner ensemble, histoire de se rencontrer hors des meetings internationaux, et donc avoir d'autres relations que celles du « travail ». Le plus souvent, ils tiraient tout au sort: la personne chez qui ils allaient passer la nuit, qui cuisinerait l'entrée, le plat principal, le dessert, qui faisait la vaisselle, etc... Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses, comme la fois ou Italie du Nord fut désigné comme le lieu du rendez-vous et Italie du Sud comme celui qui allait faire le dîner.

Cependant, il fallait croire que leur chance avait tourné court cette fois là: Angleterre fut tiré au sort pour préparer le dessert. Allemagne pleurait déjà pour sa cuisine et Italie pour son estomac. Même le fait que France était celui qui allait faire le plat principal réconfortait un peu les Pays, certains craignaient le pire quant à la conclusion du repas.

C'est donc dans une extrême angoisse qui les empêchaient d'apprécier réellement le gratin de courgette préparé avec amour par Francis qu'ils fixaient Arthur, celui semblant assez content d'avoir été enfin choisit. Il commençait à croire qu'on avait enlevé son nom du tirage au sort exprès pour qu'il ne soit jamais retenu (ce qui a faillit se faire sous les conseils des deux Italies).

-"Grand frère, j'ai peur!" Murmura Feliciano à son jumeau, tout tremblotant.

-"Je savais qu'on aurait du enlever son nom, bande de crétins!" Grogna celui ci.

-"Ne me regarde pas comme si c'était ma faute!" Grommela Ludwig d'une humeur très sombre.

Seul America semblait ne pas avoir capté l'ambiance et mangea très rapidement son assiette (il était le seul à "résister" à la nourriture du britannique: forcement, il la subit pendant plusieurs années). Aussi, il se plaint de la lenteur de ses camarades à finir leur plat et ne se souvenait pas qu'un repas avec eux dure aussi longtemps (presque une heure juste pour l'entrée! Dire que c'était le simple gaspacho d'Espagne!).

-"C'est que... on adore la cuisine de France alors on préfère savourer!" Fit nerveusement Prusse avec un sourire un peu trop crispé.

-"C'est vrai! Francia nii-chan est vraiment très doué!" Approuva Veneciano avec la même expression.

-"Merci, ça me touche beaucoup."Répondit le concerné, sachant que ce n'était pas seulement pour justifier le fait qu'ils se goinfraient le plus longtemps possible pour retarder l'heure fatidique qu'ils le complimentaient.

-"Au fait, qui en reveut?"

Tous ceux qui eurent finit tendirent leur assiette à un France assez content d'avoir un tel succès tendis que ceux qui étaient à la moitié ralentirent encore plus le rythme. Le groupe était vraiment soulagé que Francis ait choisit d'en faire en grande quantité (sûrement que c'était voulut). Cela leur donnait une petite marge pour réfléchir à un plan pour échapper à ce qu'ils appelaient "une catastrophe naturelle britannique".

Angleterre soupira; bien que lui aussi aimait beaucoup les plats français (même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde), il aimerait bien que ça finisse rapidement. Il avait vraiment hâte de servir son pudding à ses confrères pour enfin leur prouver qu'il ne cuisinait pas aussi mal qu'ils le pensaient.

-"Hey, West, j'ai presque finit et je ne peux pas aller plus lentement, j'ai pratiquement de la flotte dans la bouche à force de trop mâcher!"

-"Bois entre chaque, c'est ce que tous le monde fait." Murmura Ludwig à son frère.

-"Arrête, j'ai déjà envie de pisser, je peux pas plus!" Gémit Gilbert.

-"Bordel, moi aussi, j'en peux plus!"

-"Je crois qu'on est tous à bout..." Fit Japon en retenant un haut le cœur. Il s'était déjà resservit trois fois alors que son estomac n'était pas fait pour avaler une telle quantité de nourriture en si peu de temps.

Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil pour voir ceux qui restaient encore en course: Italie du Nord, dont la gourmandise n'était plus à refaire, Russie, qui semblait avoir l'estomac proportionné à son pays, et Canada, apparemment sur le point de vomir tout ce qu'il avait avalé. D'ailleurs, Alfred intervint en lui retirant son assiette pour éviter d'avoir à nettoyer son blouson en cas de rejet gastrique de la part de son frère du nord.

Francis leur donna un sourire désolé en montrant son plat qui était pratiquement vide, au grand désespoir des autres. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas put tenir plus sans exploser ou tout recracher. Feliciano posa sa cuillère dans son assiette d'un air dramatique, signe qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Il s'était quand même bien battu et c'est l'une des seules batailles qu'Allemagne pouvait lui reconnaître. Cela permis sans doute à Russie de déclarer forfait à son tour, n'ayant de toute façon pas de représailles à craindre.

Bien, l'heure avait sonné.

-"Bon, pendant que Japon débarrasse, je vais chercher mon pudding!" Fit joyeusement Angleterre en filant à la cuisine.

Tous le monde retint sa respiration. Bien sûr, ils attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps (malheureusement) mais entre attendre et vivre, il y avait une marge. En outre, ils pestaient contre ceux qui avaient réussis à se décommander de ce repas: Autriche prétexta un problème d'accordage de son piano, Hongrie disait qu'elle ne viendrait pas sans lui, Pologne prétendait que sa maison avait besoin d'un coup de peinture, etc... Autant d'excuses tenant moyennement la route d'autant plus que, contrairement à certains, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches avec le britannique et n'avaient donc pas de réelles obligations.

Celui ci arriva d'un air royal dans le salon, tenant un énorme gâteau en forme de cloche, marron décoré de quelques fruits. Il dégageait une odeur plus que suspecte et beaucoup durent se boucher le nez le temps que France aèra (discrètement) la pièce. Pour Japon, ce fut sans doute la goutte de trop, son palais et son odorat raffinés ne pouvant supporter plus: il se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina poliment à toute l'assemblée:

-"Je suis désolé, mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais prévu quelque chose avec Grèce-San. Je me dois de partir, au revoir."

Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Arthur (il était poli comme un japonais, mais il était un être normal comme tout le monde, et il avait des limites quant à ce qu'il pouvait supporter), il prit la poudre d'escampette après avoir rapidement souhaité une bonne fin de soirée. Angleterre haussa les épaule, se rappelant de lui garder une part au frais pour le lendemain tendis que plus de la moitié le traitèrent de "traitre" dans leur tête.

Alors qu'il était en train de couper dans le gâteau, assez difficilement d'ailleurs, Gilbert, dans son tact légendaire, décida de mettre en marche son _awesome_ plan qu'il avait ruminé depuis tout à l'heure. Voyant que c'était le moment ou jamais, il décida de vérifier si lui et son frère s'étaient vraiment reconnectés depuis tout ce temps.

-"Hé, West, ça te dis qu'on se prenne une bière quelque part?"

Comprenant très bien l'allusion que lui faisait Prusse par son clin d'œil et son coup d'épaule, Ludwig se montra aussi convivial et enjoué que ses mots de ventre pouvaient lui permettent.

-"Bien sûr! Ca fera bien descendre le repas!"

-"Ve~, ça a l'air marrant, je peux venir?"

Autant son camarade pouvait parfois lui taper sur les nerfs, autant Allemagne ne se sentait pas de l'abandonner à un aussi impitoyable destin. Surtout _lui_, qui avait quand même des goûts délicats; s'il le laissait subir son sort, il n'en ressortira pas indemne. Et apparemment, Prusse était du même avis que lui:

-"Bien sûr, Ita-chan est trop mignon pour ne pas nous accompagner."

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le concerné tendis qu'ils se levaient. Les deux frères allemands et l'italien se dépêchèrent d'aller en direction de la porte avant qu'Arthur ne les rappelle à l'ordre. A vrai dire, celui ci était assez médusé qu'ils puissent oublier comme ça qu'ils avaient quand même un dessert à finir.

-"Attend une minute, je vais quand même pas laisser mon stupide petit frère à la merci de ces deux bâtards de potatos!" Grogna Romano en quittant la table. "Revenez ici, enfoirés!" Cria-t-il à l'attention de la porte.

-"Calme toi, Roma~" Chantonna Antonio qui voyait là une occasion en or de fuir à son tour. "Si tu es si inquiet pour lui, on n'a qu'à les accompagner."

-"Quoi?"

-"Mais oui! En plus, je sais que toi et ton frère ne tenez pas l'alcool alors il vaut mieux avoir des personnes responsables pour vous surveiller."

Ignorant que son argument s'était effondré dés qu'il avait déclaré "personnes responsables", l'espagnol prit Lovino sous son bras pour le trainer avec lui avec un grand rire dans l'intention de rattraper le trio devant eux. Maintenant que la machine était en marche, il ne fallait pas la rater:

-"Aiya!" S'exclama Chine en agitant ses bras vers la fenêtre."Il y a un super stand de glace juste en dessous, et Corée ne m'en a même pas parler! Je vais aller lui dire ce que je pense de son attitude!"

Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir à Angleterre et fila vers la porte de sortie, content de pouvoir échapper au massacre.

-"Bon, et bien moi aussi, je vais y aller." Annonça Russie, puis, voyant le regard hébété du britannique, il donna sa raison le plus honnêtement du monde:

-"Je n'ai ni rendez vous de prévu, ni d'envie de sortir quelque part, je veux juste éviter d'avoir à ingurgiter ce que tu viens de cuisiner. Comprend moi, j'ai beau avoir développé une carrure robuste au fil des siècles, je ne suis pas encore immunisé contre tous les poisons. En particulier ceux d'origine inconnue; je préfère donc ne pas prendre le risque."

Cet argument ultime laissa tellement Arthur ahurit que sa toque tomba par terre comme par magie en même temps que son couteau.

Il semblait qu'Ivan eut prit en pitié ce pauvre Canada car il lui agrippa d'autorité le bras pour le forcer à l'accompagner. Matthew ne savait ce qui était le pire entre obéir au Russe et faire de la peine à son... ancien père ou refuser pour risquer de mourir intoxiqué et, si par miracle il s'en sortait, essuyer la colère d'Ivan qui n'apprécierait sans doute pas le geste. Le deuxième cas faisait nettement plus baisser son espérance de vie que le premier, c'est pourquoi il se laissa traîner sans rien dire en envoyant un regard désolé à Arthur (mais malgré tout rassuré d'avoir put esquiver la séance de dégustation)

Amérique décida aussi de tailler la route sous un prétexte complètement débile qu'un héro se doit de partir au bon moment (c'est à dire quand tout le groupe file en même temps). Il passa cependant à côté d'Angleterre pour lui murmurer une requête à l'oreille histoire que personne ne les entendent.

-"Garde m'en une part au frais pour demain, j'irais la prendre discrètement."

C'était sans doute ce qui fit le plus de la peine à Arthur: non seulement ils n'aimaient pas sa cuisine au point de ne vouloir même pas y goûter, mais en plus, ceux qui aimaient avaient trop honte de l'avouer publiquement. Complètement anéantit, il défit son tablier pour le jeter par terre après avoir essuyé des larmes dû à une poussière dans les yeux. Il partit dans la pièce d'à côté avec une aura très sombre, sans prêter plus d'attention aux autres.

France, qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé sur ce sujet, voulu le rejoindre pour le consoler mais le groupe composé de Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino et Antonio revint pour lui proposer de les accompagner au bar (après tout, le Bad friend trio se devait d'être complet à chaque occasion, dixit l'espagnol). Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que le français laissait passer volontairement son alibi pour échapper à la cuisine anglaise:

-"Désolé, je reste pour finir le repas."

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre: Italie du Nord fondit en larme, celui du Sud et Prusse restèrent bouche bée et Espagne et Allemagne craignaient que cela ne couvre un mal encore plus grave que ce que venait de préparer le britannique.

-"Francia-Nii-chan, ne fais pas de bêtise, je t'en pris!" Supplia Feliciano en joignant ses mains.

-"France... tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours nous en parler Je veux dire... c'est toujours mieux de se confier et dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur que de... ben, faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique par exemple." Tenta Prusse avec maladresse.

Le concerné eut un sourire un peu nerveux face à leur propos qui sous-entendaient qu'il était au bord du suicide. Allemagne décida d'en rajouter une couche:

-"Ecoute, on sait tous que c'est dur depuis l'élection de ton dernier patron, mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger..."

-"Ou pas..." Compléta Romano qui avait récemment vu les sondages et histoires politiques à la télé française.

Antonio lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait vraiment pas son mot à dire là dessus. En tous cas, le français leur confirma qu'il allait très bien et que c'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'il restait pour finir le repas en compagnie de l'anglais. C'était peut être ça qui faisait le plus peur.

-"Laissons tomber, j'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas bien depuis un certain temps." Conclu Gilbert en les amenant jusqu'à la sortie.

-"Espérons qu'il s'en sorte..."

Alors qu'il leur faisait un signe de main, le groupe proposa à Francis que s'il survivait après cette expérience, il pourra toujours raconter ce qu'il avait vécu dans un livre pour en tirer profit. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous le monde qui avait la chance de vivre l'expérience de frôler la mort par indigestion. France prit la proposition à moitié au sérieux puisqu'elle venait d'Espagne.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que tous ce joyeux monde soit partit, il rejoignit Arthur qui était actuellement en train de déprimer, assis sur le rebord de l'évier en regardant son gâteau fraîchement découpé d'un air misereux. Francis s'en sentit réellement désolé pour lui: il savait à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur puisqu'il lui en avait parlé toute la journée pendant qu'ils préparaient le repas ensemble. Et honnêtement, il avait vraiment espérer que sa cuisine à lui fasse un peu mieux passer la pilule mais ce n'était pas le cas.

En le voyant revenir, Angleterre détourna la tête d'une moue dégoûtée:

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à rester! Je suis sûr que tes potes t'attendent pour sortir dehors." Fit-il avec agressivité.

-"Ils me l'ont proposé, en effet. Mais j'ai préférer rester avec toi pour finir le repas."

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre en pitié!"

Le français se prit un torchon humide en pleine tête et ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Arthur voulait le chasser de cette manière, il aurait meilleur temps de lui lancer l'assiette sur laquelle avait reposé le torchon. Il le posa sur la table et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

-"Pourquoi tous le monde déteste ma cuisine..." Se lamenta l'Anglais. " Je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui n'y ont jamais goûté!"

_-Sûrement parce qu'ils ont trop peur d'essayer..._

France se retint de faire cette remarque, sachant que ce n'était pas le mieux pour remonter le moral à Angleterre. A la place, il se saisit d'un couteau propre, prit le gâteau pour le placer entre les deux nations et s'empara de deux assiettes pour poser les parts prédécoupées.

-"Allez, on le goûte, ce pudding?" Proposa gentiment le blond en se servant une bonne part.

-"Si tu fais ça pour me réconforter, ce n'est pas la peine!" Cracha l'autre blond en le mitraillant du regard."Je ne suis pas tombé assez bas pour que mon pire ennemi me croit au fond du trou!"

-"Je n'y ai jamais pensé." Répondit doucement France."Je suis resté parce que j'avais vraiment envie de goûter à ta cuisine. Après tous les efforts que tu as mis dedans, c'est la moindre des choses."

Arthur détourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement, sachant très bien ce que son voisin d'outre-manche voulait dire. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble dans la cuisine allemande et Francis avait bien vu qu'il faisait de son mieux pour arriver à faire un bon gâteau, entre les heures de lecture des recettes, de préparation, de choix des ingrédients etc... D'ailleurs, le résultat en était ressortit plutôt réussit à la fin de la cuisson et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vanter à France, qui se contenta seulement de hocher la tête avec un sourire tendre.

Il prit son assiette sans le remercier et préféra le prévenir:

-"Dans ce cas, je te conseil d'être honnête jusqu'au bout!"

France lui sourit puis se décida à se jeter à l'eau en prenant une cuillère du morceau de gâteau anglais. Il mâcha lentement pour bien sentir les saveurs, qui souvent se cachaient les unes derrières les autres dans ce genre de gâteau, puis il avala sans trop de difficultés. Angleterre avait les yeux rivés sur les expressions de son visage pour déterminer s'il trouvait cela dégoûtant. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune grimace refoulée, pas même ses lèvres ne s'étaient crispées. Rien qui ne laissait croire qu'il trouvait mauvais ce qu'il venait de goûter.

La nation française fit durer le suspens encore un peu en s'essuyant la bouche, comme le gentleman qu'il était, puis répondit à la question muette d'Angleterre.

-"Comme je me l'imaginais, c'est comme toi: ça paraît dur et amer à l'extérieur, mais quand on prend le temps d'en savourer chaque facette, on se rend compte à quel point c'est doux et délicieux."

Qui, en ce bas monde, aurait put rétorquer à une telle remarque qui cachait un double compliment, et peut être même plus...

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

Fête ou pas fête la veille, une réunion mondiale restait importante et personne ne devait répondre absent quelque soit les raisons. Sauf qu'apparemment, une bonne poigner de pays s'étaient donné le mot, qui plus est, ceux dont l'influence dans le monde était assez importante. Roderich s'assit à côté de son ex-épouse, s'étonnant de voir autant de monde non présents alors qu'ils semblaient tous en bonne santé la veille.

-"Excusez moi, mais il manque beaucoup de pays, qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé?" Interrogea Taiwan en levant la main.

-"Je viens de téléphoner chez eux: ils ont tous, genre, une gastroentérique d'enfer!" Répondit Pologne en secouant sa main d'un air époustouflé.

-"C'est pas possible ça!" Grogna Autriche en croisant les bras."Comment on va faire sans eux? Je veux dire, sans Etats-Unis, pas de débat sur la mondialisation, sans Allemagne et France, les sujets sur l'Europe ne sont possible, et sans Russie et Chine, impossible de parler des problèmes communistes dans le monde!"

-"C'est à cause du dîner d'hier: Angleterre faisait le dessert." Expliqua Corée du Sud, avant de rajouter derrière que les desserts ont été inventés chez lui, ce à quoi personne ne prit la peine de répondre.

-"Ha oui, j'ai entendu dire mais... heu, je pouvais pas venir hier, j'avais… heu... des trucs à faire." Fit Belgique en se frottant la nuque.

-"Ho oui, toi aussi? C'est bête, hein!" Continua Pays-Bas sur le même ton.

-"Quelle coïncidence!" S'exclama ironiquement Norvège.

A ce moment là, France et Angleterre ouvrirent les grandes portes du meeting, l'air apparemment plus frais que jamais, interrompant par conséquent tout jasement sur la maladie des absents. Ils s'installèrent chacun respectivement à leur place, puis déclarèrent qu'avec l'absence d'Amérique au meeting, ce seront eux qui géreront les grandes questions. Pendant qu'Angleterre discutait avec les Balkan des problèmes éthiques, Suisse s'adressa discrètement à France.

-"Bon, alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit: t'es resté avec l'autre rosbif pour manger ce qu'il ose appeler un gâteau?"

-"Oui, et comme tu le vois, je suis toujours vivant."

-"Les autres ont eut moins de chance que toi apparemment." Réfléchit Vash, un doigt sur la bouche.

-"Mais les autres n'ont pas goûté à son pudding, ils se sont tous défilé avant." Défendit la nation française avec un sourire gêné.

-"Quoi? Mais alors, comment ça se fait qu'ils soient malade alors que toi tu pettes la forme? Ca devrait être l'inverse, non!"

France lança un regard en direction d'Angleterre dont le visage était coupé par un sourire inhabituel, et à moins que le problème de Kosovo entre Albanie et Serbie ne le fasse rire, il avait sûrement entendu leur conversation. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur, l'air un peu plus intimidé que tout à l'heure.

-"Disons qu'ils ont laissé passer la chance d'échapper aux foudres d'Albion."

Un ricanement sonore s'éleva dans la pièce qui glaça d'effroi les nations ici présentes, d'autant plus que Russie était absent. Avec un frisson, France préféra conclure:

-"Bref, si tu vas chercher un truc au frigo, ne prend pas ce qui est sous la cloche."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"C'est la part de gâteau laissée à Alfred... du moins, quand il sera en état d'avaler quelque chose."


	7. Problème de régions

**Problème de régions**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi, sauf les différents OC qui apparaissent

Personnage/Couple: Les membres de L'Union Européenne, OC!Europe (Erika), Amérique en squatter, OC!Corse(Florus), OC!Catalogne (Carolina), OC!Galice(Roberto), OC!Pays Basque (Pedro).

Rating: G

Genre: Humour, politique, engueulades.

Note: Alors déjà, désolée si certaines régions qui auraient pu alimenter cette fic n'apparaissent pas. Je ne connais que le problème de l'Espagne, de la France et de la Belgique (la Sicile aussi, mais comme les frangins Italiens ont déjà pas mal de problème entre eux).

Aussi, j'ai beaucoup fait de drabble sur l'UE, mais je vais ralentir et me concentrer sur les autres.

* * *

La table ovale était presque pleine, tous les pays membres de l'Union Européenne étaient presque tous présent. La question du jour était sur une langue commune à tous les pays de l'Europe pour faciliter les échanges et, dans le mieux, créer une culture commune à l'Europe. Bien évidement, l'Anglais revenait sans cesse sur le tapis avec l'insistance d'Angleterre et autres pays principalement anglophones. Sans compter Etat Unis pour qui ça ne serait que bénéfique que l'Europe adopte sa langue majoritaire.

Il était exceptionnellement présent ce jour là, n'ayant rien d'autre à foutre que d'emmerder ses chers confrères.

Pourtant, Francis et surtout Antonio, avaient fait la grimace à l'évocation de la langue. Il y avait apparemment un problème très épineux dont ils voulaient discuter avec Europe pour éviter tous conflits "intérieurs". Ainsi, ils commencèrent leur explication, France en premier car il était l'un des "parents" officielle d'Erika.

-"Ecoutez les gars, je pense pas que ça va le faire pour la culture."

-"Ni pour la langue..." Soupira Antonio.

-"Et pourquoi? Je veux dire, on communique très bien en Anglais vu que c'est la langue la plus parlée au monde." Fit Angleterre en fronçant ses énormes sourcils.

-"Et ça ne ferait qu'avantager nos échanges internationaux, n'est ce pas jeune et jolie colombe?" Argumenta Amérique en massant les épaules de la jeune Erika qui avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alfred sentit soudain une vive douleur au poignet quand Ludwig l'empoigna pour 1)Lui interdire de toucher "leur" fille sous peine de devenir manchot, 2) L'avertir qu'il avait été accepté à cette réunion Européenne, certes, mais qu'il avait juste le droit de la fermer et d'écouter le déroulement des affaires. Etats-Unis partit gentiment s'assoir dans le petit coin des touristes qu'on lui avait réservé, ne préférant pas s'attirer les foudres d'un Allemagne déjà bien colère.

-"Non mais, ce qu'on essaie de vous dire, c'est que le problème ne vient même pas des pays." Expliqua Francis, les mains croisés devant son visage. "C'est un problème de régionalisme."

-"Comment ça de régionalisme?" Demanda Belgique pour qui la question était très sensible.

-"Il vaut mieux qu'ils vous l'expliquent eux même." Dit Espagne d'un ton las. "Vous pouvez entrer!" Cria-t-il à l'intention de la porte.

Quatre personnes qui semblaient relativement mécontentes rentrèrent dans la salle. Certains fusillaient du regard la petite fillette qui représentait Europe, assise à sa place habituelle.

Parmi eux, il y avait un garçon avec les cheveux blonds mis longs, habillés en vert et jaune, les yeux verts, une jeune demoiselle brune dont les cheveux ondulés cascadaient sa chute de rein recouverte d'un long pull rouge aux motifs jaunes et une longue jupe de la même couleur, un autre homme, les cheveux ébènes avec une barbe de trois jours, portant des vêtements simples aux couleurs chaudes, avec cependant un inquiétant fusil derrière le dos, rappelant un peu Suisse. Contrairement aux trois premiers qui étaient relativement bronzé, le quatrième était pâle, portant simplement une veste blanche au dessus d'un t-shirt bleu et un jean.

-"C'est qui tout ces cons?"Demanda Italie du Sud dont la politesse ne l'étouffait pas. Feliciano lui donna un coup de coude pour lui intimer d'être un peu plus vivable, même s'il n'aimait pas certaines nations ici présentes.

-"Permettez moi de vous présenter mes petits frères et sœurs: Basque, Galice et Catalogne." Fit Antonio en montrant les trois régions espagnoles.

-"Heu, bonjour..." Firent quelques pays d'Europe ainsi qu'Europe elle même.

-"Ouai, c'est ça..." Grogna la demoiselle du groupe en croisant les bras. Les deux autres ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre.

-"Et voici mon petit frère: Corse." Dit Francis en désignant le seul blanc bec de la bande.

-"Pareil."

Un gros vent glacé s'abattît dans la grande salle portant tous les drapeaux Européens. Les pays se regardèrent les uns les autres avant d'analyser les régions pour finalement fixer les deux compères retardataires en espérant qu'ils expliqueraient la présence des quatre régions de France et Espagne à un meeting Européen. Erika soupira, et décida de tirer tout cela elle même au clair. Elle se leva de son siège, faisant traîner sa longue robe blanche par terre, et alla se confronter directement avec les régions en face à face.

-*Bon, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez des contestations à faire à l'Union Européenne, c'est quoi?"

Les quatre arrivants se mirent à parler en même temps, gueulant de temps à autre sur leur pays, ou l'on entendait "identité personnelle", " foutue langue natale", "culture de con" ou "saloperie de nationalisme". Bref, les piques fusaient de la part de régions visiblement plus remontées contre leur propre pays que contre l'Europe. Erika regarda Francis et Antonio qui ne semblaient apparemment pas quoi répondre à leur petits frères ou petite sœur.

Allemagne, qui en avait marre de ce foutoir, poussa une gueulante qui rétablit immédiatement l'ordre.

-"Parlez l'un après l'autre, bordel! Je vous signal que vous êtes plus que minoritaires ici! Je n'ai pas hésité à foutre Russie dehors, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire avec vous!"

Les concernés grognèrent mais se soumirent quand même aux ordres d'Allemagne, ne le connaissant que de réputation, celle ci était plutôt péjorative. La seule fille du groupe leva la main.

-"Oui, vous! Mademoiselle... heu..."

-"Carolina." Répondit Catalogne avec un air hautain. "Je veux juste dire que vous devriez abandonner l'idée d'une langue commune à tous, ça ne marchera jamais, surtout si c'est de l'anglais."

-"Et en quoi fondez vous vos propos, mademoiselle?" Questionna Angleterre, agacé.

-"Par le simple fait qu'avec le continent Européen, vous retrouvez plus de langues parlées que de nombre de pays qui existent, bande d'idiots!" Répondit Corse avec une moue méprisante. "Que l'un d'entre vous aille me dire qu'il a envie d'abandonner sa langue nationale pour adopter l'anglais au nom de celle là." Termina-t-il en pointant du pouce Europe qui s'étouffa d'outrage en même temps qu'Angleterre et Etats Unis touchés dans leur orgueil.

-"Sur ce coup là, il marque un point." Répondit Espagne. "Je ne veux pas faire ma mauvaise foi, mais sachez qu'à l'échelle même du pays, France et moi avons beaucoup de mal à gérer nos régions." Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

-"Vous êtes surtout un joli duo de couard!" Siffla Angleterre, s'attirant une mitraillette de regard noir. "Belgique aussi à des problèmes de régionalisme, c'est pas pour ça qu'elle s'en oppose à Europe!"

-*Heu... en fait..."Intervint la concernée. "C'est surtout qu'ils s'en foutent un peu étant donné que j'ai pas mal de siège internationaux chez moi, dont celui d'Europe. Du moment qu'ils peuvent tous contrôler, le reste c'est bon."

Angleterre se tu, maté pendant qu'Erika se demandait si elle aurait du prendre Belgique comme "maman" puis se rappela qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup de problème à gérer sa famille. Pour l'instant, cela ne réglait pas vraiment le problème des quatre régions présentes qui, elles, ne se fichaient pas de cette affaire d'Europe. Ou plutôt, ils avaient des intérêts en contradiction avec elle. Déjà qu'ils étaient opposés à leur propre pays, ils n'allaient pas se gratter pour une gamine d'à peine cinquante piges!

-"On veut notre indépendance!" Réclamèrent en même temps les quatre régions en tapant du poing sur la table.

-"Je ne crains que ce soit possible." Fit Espagne avant de se retrouver avec un calibre de fusil sous le nez tenu par Basque. Les autres pays sursautèrent devant cet accès de violence alors l'espagnol leur fit d'un signe de main que ça allait, "C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude..."

-"T'es chiant, Pedro!" Fit Carolina en tirant l'oreille de son jeune frère qui lâcha le plus grand. "C'est à cause de tes actions terroristes qu'Antonio refuse de nous donner notre indépendance!"

-"Je crois que je vais faire une demande pour être rattaché à Portugal..." Soupira Galice en s'éloignant un peu. Si Catalogne n'était pas aussi attachée à sa culture, elle en aurait sans doute fait de même avec France ou Andorre.

-"Mais enfin, il y a un truc que je comprends pas, pourquoi vous voulez tant être autonome, ce serait bête d'avoir plusieurs petits bouts d'Espagne éparpillés, non?" Demanda Italie du Nord qui cru tout d'un coup que toute la haine de la planète s'était retournée contre lui. "Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?" Pleurnicha-t-il en se cachant derrière Ludwig.

-"Pour info, petit mangeur de pâte, nous ne sommes pas des "petits bouts d'Espagne" !" Grogna Catalogne. "Nous avons chacun nos propres coutumes, notre propre culture et notre propre langue!"

-"Langue?" Questionnèrent les pays Européens à l'unisson, qui commencaient enfin à comprendre le problème majeur.

-"Oui, bande de crétin! Contrairement à Corse ou je ne sais quels autres régions, nous avons des vraies langues spécifiques et pas du patois! Le Catalan, le Basque et le Galicien!"

-"C'est un des problèmes de mon pays d'ailleurs..." Gémit Espagne en regagnant sa place, Romano lui tapotant l'épaule par compassion et Belgique comprit très bien le problème auquel il était confronté.

-"Dit donc Espagne, on t'a laissé te débrouiller avec tes régions, mais si ça devient ingérable..." Prévint Pays Bas.

-"Non mais c'est bon!" Rassura l'Espagnole." C'est vrai qu'ils font les durs comme ça avec leur indépendance, mais l'Espagnol est toujours une langue obligatoire, et je vous assure qu'ils sont tous bilingues dans chaque région!"

Certains se retinrent de dire que "bilingue" était un peu (beaucoup) exagéré, car personne ne voyait qui à part Espagne, et peut être les pays voisins, pouvaient comprendre ces langues bizarres et farfelues.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le problème de Corse qui fut oublié. Celui ci se positionna comme un peu moins virulent (il parlait plus qu'il n'agissait). Francis avait un peu moins de mal à gérer Corse et l'avait surtout amené ici par solidarité avec Espagne (et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on homogénéise les cultures et les langues: il avait déjà perdu son Franc français, il ne sacrifierait rien de plus! Mais comme il était sensé être celui qui soutenait le plus Europe, il fallait bien trouver des combines).

-"C'est pas possible!" Gémit Erika, attirant l'attention de ceux qui ne suivaient pas. "On arrivera jamais à créer une puissance digne de ce nom si chacun n'en fait qu'à sa tête!"

-"Et voila l'intérêt de créer une nation sur plusieurs pays" S'exclamèrent en même temps Angleterre et Amérique avec la même ironie avant de se regarder, les yeux rond. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on devinait vraiment leur lien de parenté.

-"Vous croyez pas qu'à un moment ou on crée l'Europe, c'est paradoxale de quémander une indépendance régionale?" Grogna Italie du Sud en pensant à Sicile qui faisait aussi parfois sa chieuse.

-"En attendant, ça vous a pas mal aidé à gagner les guerres de vous séparer et de vous réunir ensuite avec nous, hein!" Répliqua Catalogne en tirant la langue.

France alla se planquer dans coin, sachant parfaitement que cette réplique s'adressait directement à lui.

-"Je vous signal que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir politique à l'échelle international! Estimez-vous heureux si on vous laisse le droit d'expression!" Cria Angleterre en tapant du poing.

-"Justement! C'est pour ça qu'on veut devenir indépendant!" Répondit Galice, hargneux

-"Non mais attendez, on est en train de parler de l'Europe, là!"

-"Je vous préviens que si vous mettez cette histoire de langue à exécution, la moitié de l'Espagne se fout en grève! J'ai déjà Andalousie, Murcie, Aragon, Valence et les Castilles derrière moi!" Menaça Catalogne, faisant tressaillir les autres pays, Antonio en premier.

C'est là qu'on voyait que Catalogne avait subit l'influence française.

-"C'est bon, j'ai compris!" Coupa Allemagne dans l'anarchie qui résignait dans le débat. "Jusqu'à ce que France et Espagne, et même les autres" Ajouta-t-il en regardant Belgique et en pensant également à ses propres problèmes. "... règlent leur problème de régionalisme, on laisse de côté l'idée d'une langue commune. Jusque là, on garde la base latine et toute proposition sera mise au frais, sur ce..."

Il partit rapidement de la pièce pour se prendre deux dolipranes pour faire passer son mal de tête croissant. Alfred croisa les bras et gonfla les joues, déçu que cette discussion n'ait menée à rien. Lui aussi connaissait des problèmes de régionalisme, ça ne l'a pas empêché de devenir le plus grand pays économique du monde! En attendant, ça ne l'arrangeait pas avec ces histoires de familles. A ce train là, l'Anglais ne pourra jamais devenir une langue mondiale imposée partout. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec le dollar face à ce foutu euro...


	8. Grande soeur, je t'aime!

**Grande soeur, je t'aime!**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Fem!Russie (Theresa), Mâl!Biélorussie (Vladimir), apparition des trois pays Balte, mention d'Ukraine et Prusse.

Rating : T ?

Genre: Angoisse, humour, harcellement sexuel (et incestueux) de la part de Biélorussie, Gender'

Note: OS fait simplement sur ce qui se serait passé si Russie avait été une fille et Biélorussie un homme... à mon avis, ça aurait fait encore plus de dégat. Pour ceux qui ont du mal à imaginer Biélorussie garçon, ils se sont donné les mot sur Deviant pour son design et il est super sex! Et j'adore le Gen de Russie!

Profitez bien de celui ci, je ne vais plus pouvoir poster pendant un petit bout de temps.

* * *

Dans les grands couloirs qui composaient la résidence principale de toutes les nations membres de l'Union Soviétique, une jeune femme marchait à pas très rapide, semblant préoccupée. Ses longs cheveux blonds, très tirés sur le blanc, flottaient le long de son manteau rose bonbon à fourrure immaculée et les pompons de son petit chapeau de la même couleur suivaient ses mouvements précipités. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, scrutant chaque recoin de ses yeux violets.

Elle était tellement prise dans ses recherches que le jeune homme en habit officiel rouge la fit sursauter. Celui là même trembla de tout son être en la voyant face à lui.

-"Ru... Russie-San, je suis désolé!" Pleura Lettonie face à la jeune femme.

-"Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais vu mon frère?" Demanda la personnification de la Russie s'en se préoccuper du reste.

-"Je crois qu'il était avec Ukraine Nee-San, pourquoi?"

Il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question car la russe devint livide et se détourna du chemin qu'elle prenait pour se diriger vers l'armurerie. En chemin, elle croisa Prusse qui, voyant son affolement, en devina tout de suite la cause et ricana du malheur de sa tortionnaire. Russie se promis de lui faire payer plus tard son amusement: pour le moment, elle avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire. Elle vérifia qu'aucun garde ne l'ai vu passer (malgré la crainte qu'elle inspirait, ils finissaient toujours par cracher le morceau).

Enfin, elle arriva devant la grande pièce qui contenait armes, boucliers et armures. Sans attendre, elle entra et ferma la serrure à double tours pour ensuite aller se cacher derrière l'une des imposants statuts de ferrailles imposante. Il faisait plus froid dans cette salle que dans les autres car elle n'avait pas besoin d'être chauffée, cependant, elle se retint de grelotter, sachant que son frère pouvait avoir l'ouïe très fine. Elle s'assit silencieusement, le dos contre les lourdes jambes de ferrailles.

Puis elle attendit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de percevoir une aura dont elle connaissait malheureusement très bien l'origine et des bruits de pas distincts qui l'accompagnaient. Avec angoisse, elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et s'empêcha de trembler pour éviter de signaler sa présence. Cependant, l'atmosphère devint de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure que la personne se rapprochait. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la porte et Russie retint un ravalement en entendant des bruits de coups sur la porte.

-"Nee-San, Nee-San~" Chantonna une voix grave dont le ton innocent faisait très peur."Ouvre moi, Nee-San~, je sais que tu es là, j'ai vu Gilbert."

Cet enfoiré de Prusse allait lui payer! Ho oui, cette fois c'est sûr, il allait implorer son foutu "Friz" pour le sortir de là lorsqu'elle s'occupera de lui. Il allait souffrir, lentement, très lentement... sauf qu'avant, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de se débarrasser de ce qui était derrière la porte. Elle opta pour ne rien dire et faire la morte, espérant qu'il abandonne pour une fois.

-"Je t'en pris, Nee-San!" Implora la personne bien que ce n'était pas le désespoir mais bien la folie que l'on percevait dans sa phrase. "Tu sais très bien que notre union est inévitable, alors pourquoi ne pas s'éviter toutes ces souffrances et passer à l'acte?"

Décidément, malgré tout le temps qu'elle passa avec lui, il restait toujours aussi effrayant. Combien de fois s'était-elle trouvée à s'enfuir à moitié nue en larme de sa chambre ou se réveiller en voyant une tête de psychopathe penchée au dessus d'elle, semblant prête à la dévorer? Beaucoup de draps y étaient passés vu le nombre de cordes qu'elle s'était faite pour s'enfuir discrètement de la maison pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné! Et heureusement qu'elle pouvait se servir de ses trois souffres douleurs baltes en guise d'appât le temps qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette, sinon, elle serait passée à la casserole il y a un bon bout de temps.

Sauf que maintenant, elle était coincée: il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni distraction pour lui permettre de détourner l'attention de son frère. Et celui ci semblait perdre patience.

-"Ouvre-moi cette porte, Nee-San! Ne me dis pas que ton cœur s'est tourné vers ce sale type!"

Ca aussi, c'était un problème: le premier (ou la première d'ailleurs) qui osait porter un seul regard équivoque sur elle était sûr d'être enterré vivant, le lendemain s'il avait de la chance. C'est fou comme la démographie chuta beaucoup dans les alentours depuis que son frère est venu vivre avec eux.

-"Nee-San! Ma patience a des limites!" Fit le garçon avec un ton très grave et très menaçant. "Ouvre cette porte qui empêche l'union entre nous! Je te promet que je serais gentil!"

Hors de question! C'était clair et net; Russie ne laisserait jamais son frère rentrer s'il avait toujours ces attentions morbides. Au bord des larmes, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même tendit que des bruits de frappe, de griffure et d'autres tout aussi inquiétants se faisaient entendre.

Enfin, elle eut l'horreur qu'un son d'entrebâillement parvienne à ses oreilles, signe que la porte venait de céder. Avec angoisse, elle se retourna, toute tremblante pour voir une grande silhouette gâcher la lumière qui venait du couloir. Elle ne distingua pas le visage mais pouvait aisément le deviner, sachant qui était derrière sa terreur depuis tout à l'heure.

Biélorussie, son petit frère.

-"Là, Nee-San! Je suis arrivé à bout de cette porte qui nous séparait, maintenant..."

Il s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce tendis que Russie recula, morte de peur.

Son long manteau bleu marine, qui comportait les mêmes fourrures aux poignets et au cou qu'elle, se balançait à chacun de ses pas lents mais assurés. Ses cheveux étaient gris très clair qui brillaient même dans l'obscurité, et une petite mèche ahoge partait en l'air vers le derrière au milieu de crane. Sous ses longues mèches, ses yeux d'un habituel bleu étaient cette fois ci jaune, en pupille de chat, signe qu'il était en mode "yandere", et l'on pouvait d'ailleurs distinguer plusieurs dents pointues alors qu'il souriait.

Il s'approcha de Russie qui était maintenant dos collée contre le mur, cherchant désespérément à se fondre en lui.

-"Maintenant, Nee-San, marions nous! Unissons-nous! Je te veux, Nee-San!"

Il répéta inlassablement ses phrases, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses pupilles qui fixaient sa petite sœur pétrifiée. Pour celle ci, ce fut la goutte de trop.

-"CA SUFFIT, VAS-T-EN!" Cria de désespoir la jeune fille, une fontaine de larme aux yeux.

La peur fut telle lorsque son frère posa sa main sur le mur au dessus d'elle qu'elle tomba dans les pommes sans plus de cérémonie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lituanie fixait la pendule, inquiet de ne pas voir arriver Russia-San alors que c'était l'heure de dîner, et à en juger par le sourire sadique qu'abordait Prusse, il n'était pas totalement innocent dans cette histoire. Toris soupira discrètement, espérant que la cause ne soit pas celle à laquelle il croyait. Malheureusement, la moue anxieuse d'Ukraine ne lui donna pas de fausses illusions, et si c'était le cas, il allait encore s'en prendre plein les dents.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit violement sous l'impulsion d'un coup de pied, découvrant un jeune homme portant dans ses bras celle qui se faisait désirée. Sans regarder les autres, Biélorussie traversa la pièce qui menait au couloir séparant le salon et la chambre de sa sœur. Après le trouble fête partis, Lituanie se leva à son tour:

-"Commencez sans moi, je vais voir comment vont Biélorussie et Russie."

Personne ne protesta car ils étaient tous habitués à ce genre de situation (même Prusse et Pologne qui n'étaient pourtant pas là depuis longtemps)

Comme prévu, Lituanie trouva Russie allongée dans son lit, son frère assis à côté d'elle qui lui caressait le visage. Cette scène aurait pu l'attendrir s'il ne devinait pas une attention malsaine sous ce geste affectueux et fraternel. Il s'approcha doucement, sachant que l'homme avait déjà remarqué sa présence.

-"Heu... Biélo-kun, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais ça fait la dixième fois ce mois ci..."

-"Et alors?" Répliqua le concerné d'un ton agressif.

C'était toujours comme ça quand une autre personne que sa sœur parlait à Biélorussie: il se faisait souvent renvoyé d'une façon froide avec presque une menace de mort en prime. Seulement, Lituanie était un des rares qui avait encore l'espoir de percer sa coquille et espérer créer un contact avec lui.

-"Je pense que vous devriez laisser Russia-San décider de ce qu'elle veut, je veux dire, ce n'est pas en la forçant qu'elle acceptera."

-"Sous entendrais-tu que je lui force la main?" Demanda l'homme avec un regard menaçant.

-"Non, non!" S'empressa de répondre Lituanie, déjà recouvert de sueur. "Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devriez peut être lui laisser un peu de temps, enfin, juste un peu histoire qu'elle resp... réfléchisse."

Il se retrouva avec un couteau sous le cou tenu par un Biélorussie apparemment à bout de patience d'être pratiquement insulté explicitement de stalker. La première fois qu'il eut affaire au meilleur ami du jeune homme, Lituanie s'était évanouit sous la terreur (Russie était en plus derrière lui ce jour là), mais il était maintenant habitué, c'est pourquoi il eut simplement un sursaut incontrôlable.

-"Ecoute moi bien, Lituanie: je te suis redevable de t'être occupé de moi dans le temps et de m'avoir protégé sans me brider. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour cela que je te laisserais te mettre entre moi et ma sœur! Je n'hésiterais pas à te trancher la gorge s'il le faut."

Sur ces douces paroles, il rangea son arme et ordonna au brunet de veiller sur Russie le temps qu'il aille se reposer, le conseillant au passage de rester à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Le lituanien obéit, sachant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire là dessus. Malgré tout le mal que Biélorussie pouvait lui faire, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, parce que quelque part, il comprenait cet attachement excessif envers sa sœur. Il regrettait juste que cela ne l'enferme dans un cocon de solitude et l'empêche de profiter des personnes autours de lui.

-"Bonne nuit, Biélo-kun."

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais lui envoya un vague signe de main. Ce simple geste suffit à mettre du baume au cœur de Lituanie qui espérait qu'un jour, celui du jeune homme s'ouvre à lui.


	9. Petites soeurs

**Deux petites soeurs**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Lichtenstein, Biélorussie, Russie et Suisse (ainsi qu'un gugus qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître!)

Rating : K

Genre: Friendship (même si je les aime aussi beaucoup en couple), un peu d'humour. Un petit truc gentillet

Note: Au départ, je voulais faire ce drabble pour mettre en valeur le côté "moe" de Lili mais je crois que j'ai un peu échoué... Bon, tant pis, profitez en quand même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le paysage suisse était toujours aussi plaisant à voir pour la gigantesque nation venue en visite dans le pays. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il connaissait chaque recoin de ce territoire et il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait, il ne changeait pas d'un pouce: les montagnes restaient aussi verdoyantes en été et neigeuses en hivers, le lac continuait d'éblouir le ciel par le reflet bleuté de sa pureté et la faune et la flore restaient aussi bien conservées. Rien ne changeait, le laissant revivre quelques instants nostalgiques; il ne lui manquait plus qu'un champ de tournesols et le tableau serait parfait.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à la contemplation de l'horizon verdoyant car sa sœur lui rappela poliment qu'il avait un rendez vous.

Délaissant donc son rêve éveillé, le géant russe se mit en route en direction de la maison de Suisse, sans hésiter de la marche à suivre. Sa sœur le suivit, faisant confiance à son sens de l'orientation et à sa mémoire (c'était en effet la première fois qu'elle accompagnait son frère ici). Après deux heures de marches, ils furent enfin face à la maison en bois de sapin modeste embaumant le lys. Après trois coups et la moitié d'une minute, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une jeune fille blonde.

-"Bienvenues, Monsieur Russie, Mademoiselle Biélorussie. Mon frère vous attend." Accueilli poliment Liechtenstein en s'inclinant.

-"Bonjours." Fit simplement Ivan en pénétrant dans la maison.

La chaleur à l'intérieur de la demeure était presque insupportable et il dû confier son manteau à sa sœur (celle ci voulant absolument s'occuper de toutes ses affaires). Il suivit la petite demoiselle jusqu'au salon ou l'attendait Vash, deux verres d'alcool (vodka sans doutes) et quelques amuses gueules principalement constitués de fromage. Le blondinet accueilli son hôte avec toutes les politesses dont ils étaient capables puis commencèrent à parler de politique, d'économie et des relations qui allaient plutôt bien entre leur pays.

Dans le couloir, Natalya restait droite comme un I, le manteau de son frère dans ses bras et attendit sagement en écoutant distraitement la discussion entre son frère et la Suisse. Liechtenstein, si elle hésita longuement avant de lui adresser la parole une fois que son frère l'ait libérée (elle semblait froide et les rumeurs circulant à son sujets n'étaient pas glorieuses), elle osa au bout d'un moment aller l'aborder sous le prétexte qu'elle devait avoir chaud dans sa robe polaire.

-"Ca ira." Répondit la jeune femme sans sourciller.

-"Vous êtes sûre? Il fait vraiment très chaud ici. Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire? Du thé? Une limonade? " Proposa la jeune blonde.

-"Non merci."

Face à de telles réponses aussi sèches et courtes, Liechtenstein avait l'impression d'importuner Biélorussie. Cependant, cela lui faisait un peu de peine qu'elle se force à rester debout pendant des heures alors que son frère ne le remarquerait sans doute pas si elle se reposait un peu.

-"Heu... je sais que c'est impolie, mais vous ne devriez pas rester ici... je veux dire, nos grands frères vont sûrement en avoir pour longtemps et nous pouvons faire quelques loisirs en attendant qu'ils finissent."

Pendant un moment, elle crut se faire foudroyer par les deux pupilles violettes de la nation de l'Est et dut rassembler tout son courage pour continuer à soutenir son regard sans se détourner. On l'avait bien prévenue que la petite sœur de Russie était aussi dangereuse que son frère, l'amabilité en moins. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence glacés en cette journée de printemps, Biélorussie répondit sur un ton un peu plus adoucie.

-"Que proposez-vous?"

-"Et bien... que diriez vous d'aller visiter un peu les alentours. Je connais quelques lieux assez plaisants."

Natalya regarda en direction du salon dans lequel Suisse commençait déjà à rougir sous l'effet de l'alcool tendis que Russie était encore frais et dispo', bien qu'un peu plus jovial que tout à l'heure, puis elle reporta son regard vers Liechtenstein qui souriait timidement. C'était un de ces sourires qui faisaient fondre la colère de Suisse aussi rapidement qu'elle soit montée. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle plia soigneusement le manteau beige qu'elle portait et le posa sur un mobilier sur lequel elle était sûre qu'il ne risquerait rien.

-"Je vous suis."

Elle ne le savait pas, mais Liechtenstein venait d'accomplir un miracle, et pas des moindres: elle convainquit Biélorussie de s'éloigner de son frère pendant quelques heures! Elle avait réussit là ou beaucoup avaient échoué, surtout Lituanie qui ne manquait pourtant pas de bonnes volontés pour distraire la jolie blonde de son cœur. Il fallait croire que celle ci était beaucoup plus réceptif à des doux yeux verts quant leur propriétaire était une fille.

En tout cas, il n'en fallut pas moins à la petite nation pour entraîné la plus grande par la main dehors lui faire découvrir les merveilles du paysage suisse.

Cela débuta par une promenade au bord du lac Léman, certes assez éloigné de la maison mais il en valait la peine: c'était une immense étendue d'eau prisonnière entre les montages. Si on regardait l'horizon un jour clair, on pouvait même apercevoir les paysages de Haute Savoie de l'autre côté. Coïncidence ou non, il semblait aux deux jeunes filles avoir vu Francis complètement nu de loin agiter un drapeau rose en tenant son petit frère dans les bras... elles préférèrent passer outre et vite aller au bord du lac pour oublier ça.

Liechtenstein connaissait un coin absolument magnifique ou elle et sa compagne pourront se détendre sans risquer de regards indiscrets et elles se retrouvèrent ainsi les pieds dans l'eau et la robe quelque peu remontée jusqu'aux genoux en train de barboter.

-"J'ignorais à quel point le territoire suisse était aussi riche." Remarqua Natalya comme pour elle même.

-"Oui, mon frère et moi avons eut la chance de ne pas trop souffrir des guerres ces derniers siècles." Répondit Liechtenstein avec un sourire.

-"Une chance, en effet..."

Un lapin eut le courage de sortir de ses fourrés pour rendre visite aux deux filles, mais semblaient étrangement intimidé et sursauta lorsque Liechtenstein proposa à sa camarade de lui caresser le pelage. La jeune femme avait pourtant l'habitude d'infliger la terreur à tous les êtres aux alentours, mais pour une fois, cela la décevait presque.

-"Les animaux sentent les auras des autres, la vôtre est assez agressive. Vous devriez vous détendre." Conseilla la plus jeune en tendant une nouvelle fois le lapin vers elle.

Natalya se concentra pour se convaincre qu'aucun ennemi ne pouvait de toute façon les trouver, et qu'elle était en Suisse: l'un des pays le plus sûr du monde (au moins au niveau bancaire, quoique...). Enfin bref, elle n'avait rien à craindre de Liechtenstein qui faisait son possible pour lui paraître agréable. Elle tendit sa main et frôla doucement les poils du mammifère sans que celui ci se débatte. Après quelques minutes, elles décidèrent de lui redonner sa liberté.

-"Vous voyez." Triompha la petite blonde.

Un instant de silence passa entre les deux jeunes filles durant lequel elles profitèrent du calme ambiant. La petite sœur russe devait s'avouer qu'elle appréciait de faire une petite trêve de temps en temps sans penser à son frère, aux ennemis de son frères, aux prétendants de son frère, aux problèmes de son frère; en résumé, tout ce qui concernait Russie.

-"Hmm, j'ai envie de manger du chocolat."

La plus surprise de deux, ce fut bien elle qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait réussie à formuler un désir personnel après avoir seulement baissé sa garde. Cependant, Liechtenstein ne fit que sourire et lui proposa d'aller voir un maître chocolatier qui faisait des miracles.

Elle ne vit pas la petite ombre de sourire à chemin entre l'ironie et l'amusement de son invitée, car elle venait d'en accomplir un elle même sans aucun effort.

Durant toute la journée, elle réussit à faire oublier à Biélorussie son frère et lui faire faire passer un bon moment sans même se forcer.

OoOoOoOoOo

La réalité les rattrapa au moment du crépuscule, quand Natalya se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement perdue la notion du temps avec Liechtenstein. Elle pressa donc cette dernière pour qu'elles rentrent rapidement rejoindre leur frère. La petite n'y fit pas objection, commençant elle aussi à se sentir fatiguée (ce n'était as dans ses habitudes de faire le guide touristique, même si elle s'était beaucoup amusée dans ce rôle).

Cependant, elles comprirent que rien ne leur servait de se presser en voyant leur frère respectif dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Seul différenciait leur comportement sans doute émoustillés par l'alcool: Suisse était affalé et ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes tendis que Russie, bien qu'encore adroit, avait mis au placard son humeur de psychopathe pour devenir réellement le gros nounours sibérien qu'il était. C'est pourquoi il enlaça très fortement sa sœur dés qu'elle arriva, manquant d'étouffer celle ci.

-"Nii... Nii-San! Je suis contente moi aussi mais... pas en public!" Fit Biélorussie qui, bien qu'elle adore cette position, aurait préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

-"Onii-sama... Onii-sama?" Fit Liechtenstein en secouant son ainé qui semblait ailleurs.

-"Et n'oublie pas, _hip_, que ces enfoirés d'étrangers sont juste bons à servir de pigeons d'argiles, _hip_!" Grommela celui ci en mimant un tir de fusil dans le vide.

-"Oui, oui..." Soupira la plus jeune du groupe qui connaissait le discours par cœur.

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils eurent signé tout ce qu'il fallait avant de se bourrer autant, Biélorussie décida que c'était le temps pour elle et son frère de rentrer chez eux et force celui ci à remettre son manteau alors même qu'il mourait de chaud avec son écharpe. Liechtenstein s'excusa auprès d'eux (surtout elle) de l'état de son frère qui l'indisposait à les raccompagner.

-"Ce n'est rien, Grand frère non plus n'est plus trop frais..."

-"Encore désolée pour ce déplorable incident. J'espère quand même que cela ne vous empêchera pas de revenir nous rendre visite."

-"Ho oui~" Chantonna Ivan, épaulé par sa sœur. "Ce pays est si rigolo! Surtout les vaches!"

Natalya ne dis rien mais n'en pensait pas moins: elle était contente d'avoir put se détacher de son frère pendant quelques temps en songeait sérieusement à voir en cet endroit un lieu de repos auprès de Liechtenstein dont la compagnie était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle ne s'en était pas rendus compte, mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait eut de pulsions meurtrières envers elle, même lorsqu'elle se risqua à tapoter l'épaule de Russie pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

-"Faite un bon voyage et revenez bientôt." Conclu la plus petite des trois en faisant une élégante révérence.

-"Nyaa, trop mignonne! » S'exclama Ivan avant de se faire assommer par sa sœur qui le trouvait un peu trop bruyant à son goût.

Une fois le duo du froid partis, Liechtenstein alla constater les dégâts de plus près, sachant qu'elle aura du travail après son expédition avec son invité. Vash somnolait sur son canapé au milieu de bouteille d'alcool en tous genres trainant par terre ainsi que des sachets de biscuite apéritif et d'autres substance peut être plus obscures. Soupirant pour la forme, la petite sœur entrepris de ramasser tout cela sans même regarder l'étiquette, estimant que ce genre de chose ne la concernait pas.

-"T'as bien comprit!" Continua Suisse dans son sommeil. "Tu tires sur le premier qui entre: que ce soit France pour planquer son fric, Autriche pour ses déclarations d'impôt ou Italie pour sa parade nuptiale vers Allemagne! Ils veulent tous ta peau!"

-"Et pourtant, ils ne passent pas tous à l'acte." Fit la blondinette pour elle même avec un petit sourire.

Son ménage fait, elle décida de laisser son grand frère dormir sur le canapé et poser devant lui une bouteille d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine. Nul doute que la matinée allait être très dure pour lui car c'était toujours la même chose à chaque fois que Russie venait. Enfin, cette fois là sera _presque_ pareil que les autres.


	10. Visite nocturne

**Visite nocturne**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Prusse et Italie (Chibitalia?). Mention d'Autriche, Hongrie et Saint Empire Romain Germanique.

Rating : K

Genre: Heu... Angoisse, un peu d'humour, je sais pas trop

Note: Alors, pour bien comprend ce OS, il faut savoir qu'il se situe juste avant la mort du Saint Empire Romain Germanique (donc fin XVIII ème, début XIXème siècle). J'ai écrit ce OS en pensant un peu comme une prequelle aux guerres d'indépendance d'Italie. France, bien sûr, à grandement participer à la victoire de l'Italie sur l'empire Austro-hongroie mais il se trouve que Prusse aussi s'est allié avec l'Italie pendant cette periode (ce qu'était l'Allemagne à l'époque voulait également son indépendance). Je pourrais éventuellement écrire une suite là dessus, par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce fut pour Romano (je crois que c'est le nord qui conquerit le sud pour permettre l'unification, à vérifier).

* * *

Bien que la nuit fut tombée depuis assez longtemps, le militaire n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter dans le grand manoir appartenant à la famille royale autrichienne, dont Autriche lui même. Chaque pièce, chaque couloir, chaque passage n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Non seulement il eut la chance que la lune soit pleine ce soir là, mais en plus, il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche, pour y avoir passé de long moment, soit en tant qu'invité, soit en tant qu'ennemi.

Cependant, ce n'est ni en l'un, ni en l'autre qu'il fit cette petite visite nocturne, qui plus est habillé de son plus bel uniforme. Ce n'était qu'en qualité de simple observateur qu'il s'infiltra dans les couloirs sombre de la demeure autrichienne. La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait faire une petite surprise à, ce qu'il appelait lui, le "Couple infernal de l'ouest". Avec un sourire, il contourna ce qu'il savait être la chambre des domestiques et eut l'intention d'aller directement vers la chambre des mariés.

Cependant, cette nuit là, ni Roderich, ni Elizaveta n'eurent à subir les représailles de Prusse.

Un petit bruit provenant de la direction opposée attira l'attention de l'albinos qui sortit immédiatement son épée et se tint près à toute attaque surprise. Il savait que la plupart des hommes de l'armée autrichienne et hongroise connaissaient sa tête, et nul doute qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier de le voir présent dans la demeure de leur seigneur au beau milieu de la nuit. Cependant, la personne semblait hésitante à sortir du coin d'ombre derrière lequel elle était caché, bien qu'il fut clair qu'elle tenait une faible bougie.

D'habitude, Gilbert était du genre à foncer tête baissée pour affronter directement l'ennemi, cependant, au vu des circonstances, il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention avec un combat futile.

-"Montre toi, je t'ai vu!" Fit-il doucement d'un ton gardant un soupçon de menace et de fermeté.

-"Je... je suis désolé, je voulais juste chercher un verre d'eau en cuisine." Répondit une toute petite voix aigüe.

Bien que ce soit clairement une fille qui lui adressât la parole, Prusse ne relâcha pas sa vigilance et resta sur ses gardes, sa fidèle épée toujours en main. Il attendit que son potentiel adversaire sortit de sa cachette pour se détendre et mieux observer qui l'avait surprit en plein espionnage, et éventuellement trancher entre l'assommer simplement ou la faire taire à jamais. Cependant, en voyant une toute petit silhouette frêle vêtue d'une très longue chemise ouverte sur le haut, pied nus, il sentit comme un sentiment de regret sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, car il semblait évident que cet enfant ne lui voulait aucun mal, et semblait même terrorisé.

En observant de plus prêt, il vit les traits fin de ce qu'il pensait être une gamine mais se détrompa vite en voyant ses yeux noisette retenir des larmes de terreur. C'est la petite mèche bouclée dépassant de sa petite touffe de cheveux brun qui confirma bien ses doutes, et avec un petit rire satisfait, et rangea son armes dans le fourreau.

Lorsqu'il fut plus jeune, il eut la chance de discuter un peu avec ses amis France et Espagne qui adoraient parler de leur "petit frère". Pendant de longues heures, il eut le droit aux portraits parlés d'Angleterre, Italie Romano, Saint Empire Romain, Belgique et surtout, Italie Veneciano.

Il voulait taquiner Autriche et Hongrie, le voila tombé sur une distraction encore plus amusante.

-"Ce n'est rien, Ita-chan, du moment que tu gardes le silence sur ce que tu viens de voir."

-"Vous... vous savez qui je suis?"

Feliciano recula de quelques pas, jambes à moitié croisées entre elles et les bras tremblant, pas seulement à cause de sa tenue légère. Pour Prusse, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise que le jeune Italie du Nord ait peur de lui s'il a vécu tous ce temps sous la tutelle des deux autres crétins. Il voyait d'ici les leçons de vie sur "Prusse est une nation très dangereuse, il ne faut jamais s'allier avec lui: il pillera tes richesses, t'engagera dans des guerres qui ne te concernent pas dont il sera le seul bénéficiaire" sans parler des montagnes d'exagération sur sa perversité.

-"Oui, et je suppose que toi aussi, n'est-ce pas."

-"Vous... vous êtes le Royaume de Prusse."

C'est avec une satisfaction malsaine qui décela la crainte dans le ton de la voix de Veneziano.

-"En effet. L'incroyable Prusse qui réduira un jour en miette ce petit prétentieux d'Autriche et cette peste d'Hongrie. D'ailleurs, je te suggère vivement de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de toi, petit."

Il le faisait exprès.

Prusse savait que l'enfant ne pouvait pas se rebeller en entendant sa grande sœur et son _presque_ père adoptif se faire insulter, et Italie en était bien conscient. Il était faible et lâche, face à un militaire armé et forgé jusqu'aux dents, ses chances de gagner étaient nulles. De plus qu'il n'était même pas équipé pour se battre. Une simple étoffe blanche comme armure et une bougie partiellement consumée pour arme: autant demander directement à son ennemi de vous couper la tête.

-"Je vais me coucher." Déclara simplement le petit garçon en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

-"Un petit gars comme toi ne devrait pas promener tout seul à une heure pareil dans une si grande maison."

Tout en lançant ces mots sur un ton faussement réprobateur, il s'avança et prit d'autorité le bras de l'italien. Il sourit en constatant la peur marquée sur les traits juvéniles et souleva de son autre main la chemise pour dévoiler qu'il était nu comme un ver en dessous.

-"En particulier dans une tenue pareille. C'est un appel au viol, tu sais."

-"Lâchez-moi!"

En se débâtant en vain de la poigne de fer du chef prussien, Feliciano fit tomber sa bougie au sol qui s'éteignît sous le choc. Heureusement, son cri n'alerta personne, cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait commis une erreur. Prusse ne sembla pas trop apprécier la résistance et tira d'autorité le jeune homme avec lui sans un mot, émettant de tant à autre un grognement. Durant tout le trajet, Italie se fit des films sur ce qui allait lui arriver, ce que l'homme allait lui faire d'affreux.

Arrivé dans ce qui ressemblait une chambre (sa chambre en vérité), l'albinos jeta sans délicatesse le garçon sur le lit et posa un genou sur celui pour s'approcher. Italie n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes et commença à sortir des suppliques:

-"Je vous en supplie, ne me faîtes pas de mal, je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais ne me tapez pas!"

-"Tss, tu vas te taire oui!"

A sa grande surprise, le vénitien obéit bien que les larmes continuaient toujours de couler sur son visage.

-"Je suis désolée..."

-"Je ne vais rien te faire, idiot."

Après tout, Prusse n'était pas du genre à faire quoique ce soit aux jeunes garçons, en particulier non consentants. Avec un soupir, il souleva la couverture du lit sur lequel ils étaient posés.

-"Dépêche toi de dormir, je partirais quand je serais sûr de ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes, et si ça peut te rassurer, je te passe même une de mes armes pour te défendre au cas où je tenterais quelque chose."

-"Je..."

-"Aller, vite! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire; si les gardes me surprennent avec toi, je suis bon pour me taper la colère de l'autre folle."

-"Je n'arrive pas à dormir, la nuit." Confia le jeune homme en pliant ses jambes sur son torse.

Gilbert posa sa main sur son visage en soufflant d'exaspération, réalisant que ce qu'il pensait être une simple taquinerie allait tourner à un baby-sitting. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que l'on découvre sa présence: Or, plus il restait longtemps en compagnie du môme, plus il avait de chance de se faire attraper. Comprenant néanmoins qu'il ne pourrait pas forcer le garçon à s'endormir, il préféra encore une fois prendre le chemin de la diplomatie.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

-"Je fais des cauchemars la nuit. Toujours le même."

-"Bah, ça te passera, on en fait tous." Répondit le Royaume de Prusse d'un air dédaigneux.

Mais au vu du visage de l'Italie, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple rêve. Bon, il allait devoir se résoudre à jouer au psychologue s'il espérait sortir d'ici avant l'aube. Il s'installa plus confortablement à côté d'Italie, posant son épée à terre et l'autorisa à lui raconter qui lui tracassait. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Feliciano s'expliqua:

-"Il y a ce garçon... Si gentil et si doux, je le vois me sourire et m'appeler d'un signe de main. Comme ça fait longtemps qu'il est partit pour la guerre, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin le revoir. Alors je cours pour le rejoindre mais il s'éloigne dans un environnement de plus en plus sombre et je ne vois plus son visage. Tout d'un coup, il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche de lui par derrière, et lorsque je lui dis de faire attention, je le vois se faire tuer... juste sous mes yeux. Et tous le passage se recouvre alors de rouge... c'est horrible!"

Un silence gêné tomba entre les deux nations à la fin du récit. Prusse avait une petite idée de la personne dont Italie parlait: il n'y avait pas des centaines d'enfants-nations de l'âge humain d'Italie qu'il connaissait. De plus qu'il vivait dans le manoir d'Autriche, il n'y avait que le Saint Empire Romain Germanique qui était concerné. Il se gratta la nuque, les histoires de ce genre n'étant pas vraiment son fort.

-"Tu as juste peur pour lui, c'est tout."

-"Mais ça fait si longtemps qu'il est partit..." Sanglota le jeune homme. "Il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait me voir après la guerre. Il m'a donné son premier baiser comme cadeau d'adieu et moi ma culotte-pantie."

Prusse du détourner sa tête pour étouffer le rire qui menaçait de sortir quand il entendit les derniers mots. On lui avait bien dit qu'Italie était encore plus innocent et enfantin qu'Angleterre, mais alors là... Son esprit mal tourné se demandait si, lorsqu'il aura défait le Saint Empire Romain Germanique, il pourra le faire chanter avec la possession de cet objet. À méditer.

-"Je vois... j'ai l'impression que vous étiez très attachés l'un à l'autre, non?"

Les rougeurs du jeune homme lui donnèrent sa réponse et il ne put réprimer un sourire narquois: les amours entre nations sont les plus compliquées et surtout, les plus douloureuses du monde. Surtout pour ce garçon au cœur pur qui tomba amoureux bien trop tôt: il allait souffrir, c'était indéniable. Le cauchemar répété qu'il subissait n'était là qu'un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de courage s'il voulait vivre heureux en suivant cette direction.

Mais peut être parce qu'il avait pitié, ou juste parce qu'il aimerait conserver l'innocence de ce mignon petit italien pour lui afin d'en profiter dans le futur (lorsqu'il aura prit encore quelques années humaines), il décida de ne rien dire. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête, le força à s'allonger et le borda en lui murmurant des mots allemands les plus doux qu'il connaissait.

A la fin, lorsque Feliciano fut à la frontière entre songe et réalité, il murmura quelques mots à l'égard de Gilbert.

-"Merci d'être gentil avec moi."

Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que sa seule conscience éveillée, Prusse décida de partir de la chambre, en ayant assez fait pour se soir. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette culpabilité qui lui étreint le cœur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la honte d'avoir mentie et la fierté d'avoir trouver une nouvelle possession se mélangèrent en lui. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à rallier Italie à lui comme il va le faire pour le petit u'il vient tout juste de trouver

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourir, sachant que le temps ou Italie viendra de lui même vers lui n'est plus très loin.


	11. Harry Potter VS Twilight

**Harry Potter VS Twilight**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Angleterre, Amérique, France, Allemagne, Italie, Romano, Espagne, Prusse et Japon

Rating : K

Genre: Humour, parodie.

Référence historique ou culturelle: Les sagas romanesques de Harry Potter et Twilight, étant respectivement les oeuvres d'une Anglaise et d'une Américaine.

Note: J'étais sur un autre drabble long qui me tenait à cœur, puis cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit et à donné naissance en moins d'une heure à ce petit texte court. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**WARNING!** Je tiens à dire aux des romans concernés que ceci est une parodie, et que, n'ayant même pas lu Twilight, ça ne reflète pas mes opinion mais celle du publique critique vis à vis de cette série. Donc merci de ne pas rager en commentaire. Même chose pour Harry Potter.

Je m'excuse aussi auprès des fans d'Allemagne mais je ne trouvais personne d'autre qui puisse mieux tenir ce rôle.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles Angleterre et Amérique divergeaient: cela allait de leur manière de gérer l'économie de leur pays à leur goût culinaire plus que douteux en passant par le meilleur accent pour parler l'Anglais. Cependant, de tous les blasphèmes qu'ils pouvaient proposer à leur collègue, le pire arriva à partir des années 2000 dans un domaine plutôt inattendu jusqu'à ce jour. Et ce fut, comme d'habitude, une bête scène du quotidien qui déclencha l'incident.

Et comme toute bonne histoire qui se respecte : Tout commença par une joyeuse matinée à la salle de meeting internationale. Ceux qui étaient déjà là attendaient les retardataires, et parmi eux, certains s'étaient trouvé des occupations, intelligente sur le fond, idiote sur la forme. Italie s'assis immédiatement à côté de son Allemand préféré pour épier ses moindre faits et geste comme un enfant de six ans.

-"Ve~ Allemagne est encore en train de lire des bouquins cochons!" S'exclama-t-il de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

-"Que... pas du tout!" Répondit vivement le concerné en cachant le livre sous la table.

-"Alors pourquoi tu le caches? Et tu rougis en plus!" Rigola l'Italien en montant sur lui pour attraper l'objet.

-"Arrête ça! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

-"Trouvé!"

Leur chahut avait attiré les yeux les plus curieux qui pouvaient enfin voir l'objet de la honte de Ludwig, et ce n'était pas rien: Feliciano brandissait d'un air fier le dernier tome sortit de la saga Twilight. Il y avait vraiment de quoi ne pas être fier, surtout pour lui qui exprimait sa virilité par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables (Gueulantes, concours de descente de bière avec son frère, pompe, Play boy... oubliez la dernière!). C'était encore plus humiliant que de savoir que son frère avait trouvé toute la panoplie du petit sado masochiste en herbe sous son lit.

Angleterre, maintenant bien intrigué, s'approcha et arracha le livre des mains de l'italien avec une moue méprisante.

-"On m'avait bien dit que les allemands n'avaient pas de goût pour la littérature, mais de là à s'abaisser à lire une telle... daube!"

-"Ve~Faut pas en vouloir à Allemagne, il a un faible pour les harlequins."

-"C'est pire qu'un harlequin à ce niveau là!" S'offusqua l'Anglais.

-"Je t'interdit de critiquer ma littérature!" Intervint Amérique en reprenant l'œuvre sur les vampires.

Allemagne en profita pour aller se cacher dans les W.-C., le visage complètement cramoisi en priant tous les dieux pour qu'il puisse se suicider en se noyant dans la cuvette des toilettes (avec un peu de chance, Romano viendra l'aider en tirant la chasse). Pendant ce temps là, un due s'était engagé entre Angleterre et Amérique sur celui qui avait le meilleur livre du moment. Entre Harry Potter qui, même si ce n'était pas de la grande littérature, tenait la route, et la niaiserie de Twilight rendant les et Gary-Sue officiels, il n'y avait pas photo.

Seulement, Alfred était le héro plein d'orgueil, il n'allait donc pas laisser le britannique insulter sa littérature.

-"Toi, tes trucs sont dix fois trop compliqués et il y a des termes que seuls les accrocs connaissent! Va parler de "mangemord" ou de "patronus" à quelqu'un qui en a jamais lu!"

-"C'est sûr que le tient, à côté, c'est vraiment simple, ça se résume à deux choses: je t'aime, créature de la nuit, pétillante en jour, et ne me quitte pas, je mourais, même si je suis immortel!"

Etats-Unis serrait les dents. D'habitude, il arrivait facilement à avoir le dernier mot avec son ex-tuteur, mais là, il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant qu'il semblait bien connaître. Et en plus, les autres vinrent en rajouter une couche.

-"Non mais c'est vrai que ça craint! D'accord, Harry Potter, c'est vraiment pour les gamins et la fin n'était vraiment pas originale, mais au moins, ça reste un minimum crédible." Fit France qui n'avouerait jamais avoir la collection complète dans sa chambre.

-"Et puis les films..."

-"ARG! Me parlez pas des films!" S'étouffa Romano avec une expression de terreur." Je suis allé voir le premier au cinéma avec Belgique, j'ai crut que j'allais crever après quinze minutes! A la fin, elle était à côté de moi en train de pleurnicher sur Edward Cullen!"

France compatis fortement pour lui car il a dû aller se payer la même en compagnie de Seychelles et Monaco. Autant il était ouvert à toutes formes d'amour, autant ce machin dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il n'y avait rien, l'amour était trop... faux pour être vrai. Même lui savait que ça ne pourrait jamais arriver, ce genre d'histoire!

-"Non mais c'est vrai Amérique, ça craint vraiment; t'aurais jamais dû laisser cette chose être publiée, encore moins sortie au cinéma." Fit Angleterre, content de ne pas être la cible des autres pour une fois. "Est-ce que tu as entendu les dialogues et à quel point ils étaient ridicules?"

"C'est à coup de : _Non! Mon amour, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime!_" Pleurnicha Antonio avec une voix exagérément remplis de trémolos et de sanglot.

-"_Passe-moi les chips!_" Continua Prusse sur le même ton. "Ha non, ça c'est le voisin d'à côté!" Reprit-il d'une voix normale, quoiqu'ironique.

Tendis que tous étaient en train de se fendre la poire, Alfred gonfla ses joues très maturément et préféra partir en claquant la porte pour bien montrer à quel point il était furieux qu'on dénigre ainsi son œuvre qui, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire, s'était vendu à plus de 100 millions d'exemplaire! C'était loin des 400 millions d'Harry Potter, mais lui avait publié moins de tomes!

Arthur jubilait: c'était toujours Alfred qui avait le dernier mot, que ce soit sur la nourriture ou le reste; pour une fois qu'il arrivait à lui faire fermer son clapet! La tempête étant partie et les esprits calmés, France en profita quand même pour en placer une et rabaisser son égo qui se gonflait un peu trop à son goût.

-"Hey, Angleterre, ne va pas croire malgré tout que ta série à toi, c'est la meilleure du monde."

-"Comment peux-tu dire ça, _froggy_!" Répliqua Arthur, bien en forme. "Est-ce que tu as déjà réussi à faire mieux avec la littérature de ton pays? Han, j'en doute fortement!"

-"Non, mais moi au moins, je ne mise pas que sur ce que je sais faire le mieux: la magie. J'ai parcourut tous les thèmes, et j'ai eut du succès… à une époque."

A ce moment là, Allemagne eut le courage de sortir, et alors qu'il pensait qu'on l'avait oublié, Italie eut l'intelligence de lui rendre son livre (jeté par terre par Amérique lorsqu'il était partit) dans une discrétion et une subtilité bien à lui. C'est à dire en criant à haute voix qu'il avait oublié son Twilight quand il était partit aux toilettes, et que c'était dommage vu le temps qu'il avait mis, de ne rien avoir à lire.

-"Après tout, c'est bien de la lecture de W-C que t'as là, monsieur patate." Se moqua Lovino avec un sourire narquois. "Je suis sûr que c'est aussi ton livre de chevet, pas vrai?"

-"Non, le soir, il préfère les doujinshi hentai de Kiku."

Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir se pendre!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred ruminait seul dans son coin prêt de la buvette sur les idiots qui ne comprenaient décidément rien à sa manière de voir les choses. Il n'avait pas dénaturé les vampires et les loups garous, en tant que héro, il les avait seulement rendus meilleurs! Qu'avait-il de mal à ça, si les filles s'y retrouvaient, après tout? Il les avait bien entendue louer Twilgiht et son auteur à chaque série, et pas que chez lui! Japon, ayant entendu toute la conversation, s'approcha de lui pour le consoler.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, America-San. Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre œuvre."

-"Vraiment?" S'exclama le jeune homme avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-"Mais oui. Dîtes vous que c'est de la jalousie, voila tout."

-"Merci Japon, t'es un pote!" Fit Amérique en lui mettant une grosse claque dans le dos. "Au fait, c'est quoi ces livres que tu transportes, c'est mes romans?"

-"Heu, non. C'est la collection entière de Vampire Knight, mon succès Shôjo du moment."


	12. Crise de banlieues

**Crise de banlieue**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi (qui aurait une idée pareille?).

Personnage/Couple: OOC!France à fond, Angleterre, Allemagne, Italie, Japon, Amérique. Apparitions de Pologue, OC!Algerie et OC!Maroc.

Raiting: K

Genre: Humour, parodie.

Référence historique ou culturelle: Les émeutes de banlieues qui se sont déroulées en France en Octobre-Novembre 2005.

Note: Celui là est un délire que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que France, c'est le luxe, la mode, et tout. Mais c'est aussi ça, et franchement, ça vaut le détour! Inutile de vous dire que ce n'est pas ma façon de m'exprimer et que j'ai galéré sur des sites pour que ça y ressemble bien! Je m'excuse d'avance si vous y comprenez pas grande chose, je mettrais la traduction au pire.

Bonne lecture

_**Warning:**_ A l'intention de personnes qui se sentiraient visés car appartenent à la catégorie défavorisée des banlieues: oui, je me fous de la gueule des "Wesh", mais surtout des p'tits cons qui s'y croient trop, je sais qu'ils sont pas tous comme ça et que la vie est dure (moi même, j'ai vécu dans ce cadre de vie). Donc pas de commentaires rageux, _cimer_ ;)

* * *

La salle de réunion internationale était, comme d'habitude, peu calme et animée en ce moment par des discutions qui dégénéraient parfois vers un petit accrochage entre nations. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau de voir tel ou tel pays se disputer pour des sujets qui pouvaient être aussi sérieux que le problème de la fermeture politique de Corée du Nord et son exclusion à la majorité des meeting (principalement sous pression d'un certain héro) mais aussi être complètement dérisoire comme le concours du pays qui a la pire erreur littéraire chez lui.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, bien que le sujet était polémique, il ne prêtait pas vraiment à se disputer, sauf si on avait vraiment envie de chercher des cross aux protégés de "Grand Frère".

-"J'ai regardé son journal télévisé hier." Dit Angleterre à son voisin japonais. "Mais je te jure, _it was just incredible_! On se serait crut chez Pakistan; ça brulait de partout, des gens dehors qui se faisaient tabasser! »

-"_Kami-sama!_" S'exclama Kiku, une main devant la bouche. "Dire que j'avais prévu de passer mes prochaines vacances là bas! Je crois que je vais annuler mon billet d'avion!"

-"Chine à dit la même chose ce matin."

-"J'espère que France-san n'est pas trop traumatisé par cela."

-"Tu parles!" Cracha le britannique avec une moue méprisante. "Le connaissant, il est resté cloitré dans son appartement au vingt cinquième en priant dieu que la colère de ces voyous ne s'acharne pas sur lui."

Et cela ne paraissait pas évident seulement pour le blondinet; les autres nations qui connaissaient plus ou moins bien France ne pouvait que se l'imaginer en train de pleurnicher à genoux en mordillant son mouchoir rose. Surtout face à un tel degré de violence, aussi bien physique que verbal. Le pauvre devait trembler à chaque sortie, craignant d'être prit comme cible par les jeunes des quartiers parce qu'il était le représentant de la France. Cette même France qui les avait rejeté et humiliés.

-"C'est bien fait pour lui!" Intervint Algérie sans mâcher ses mots. "Il a laissé son gouvernement de crétins gérer mes enfants, il les a traité comme des moins que rien! Maintenant, il en paie les pots cassés!"

-"Yamina, tu crois pas que t'exagères? D'accord, ça craint un peu sa politique d'immigration, mais bon, y'a pire et..."

-"Pire?" S'exclama la femme voilée en brandissant le poing. "Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ce vieil homme qui parle pour ne rien dire et cet espèce de nain de jardin qui ose insulter publiquement les étrangers, en particulier les magrébins! Je vais lui montrer, moi, comment on extermine au karcher!"

Le reste se perdit dans un monologue en arabe particulièrement virulent. Le jeune homme à la peau hâlé qui incarnait Maroc préféra ne rien ajouter, sachant que sa sœur pouvait être très violente quand elle s'y mettait, même Tunisie lui dit de ne pas insister. De toute façon, ses relations avec France avaient toujours été aussi troubles, pour ne pas dire plus, qu'Angleterre (les deux s'entendaient d'ailleurs plutôt bien sur ce sujet, après le thé, bien sûr).Depuis qu'elle avait obtenue son indépendance du grand frère, elle était devenue tout simplement exécrable!

Et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire des efforts en défendant France qu'il portait de moins en moins dans son cœur, qui plus est pour se brouiller encore plus avec elle alors que leurs relations étaient déjà assez tendues comme cela.

-"Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes les premiers concernés, mais ne faîtes aucun commentaire quand France arrivera!" Intervint Amérique, pour une fois sérieux. "Ce serait vraiment chiant d'avoir à le ramasser après! En tant que héro, ce serait moi qui me taperais le ménage!"

Angleterre se tapa le front avec sa main en signe de déception: dire qu'il avait espéré pendant une demi-seconde ne serait-ce qu'un peu de logique de la part de son ex-colonie! Et ça n'alla pas en s'arrangeant puisque les nord-africains négocièrent à la hausse le prix du pétrole et le passage de certaines drogues pendant un temps déterminé sans soucis de douane contre leur silence. Et voila un petit aperçu des relations commerciales entre les Etats-Unis et les pays du tiers monde!

Cependant, il oublia bien vite son désappointement à l'ouverture de la porte du meeting, signalant l'arrivé d'une nouvelle nation. Et ceci, dans les deux sens pendant un moment car personne n'arriva à reconnaître l'intrus immédiatement, tant son look leur était complètement étranger. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme s'avança dans une démarche peu gracieuse qui consistait à balancer ses épaules et essayer de faire traîner ses genoux le plus possible par terre (l'homme marshmallow est parmi nous!) qu'ils réussirent à mettre un doigt sur son visage masqué par des lunettes de soleil XXL.

Et là, un coup de vent s'abattit sur les nations.

La tenue était déjà assez excentrique en elle même car elle se composait d'un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour la morphologie de son porteur avec un logo de sport américain dessus et décoré par une énorme chaine en or avec un F au bout. Le pantalon était, à l'image du haut, un jean troué trop large pour tenir sur le bassin et descendait au niveau des cuisses, laissant par conséquent admirer le sous-vêtement si le-t-shirt n'était pas là pour tout cacher. Les basquets n'étaient pas en meilleur état, rouges et percées de part et d'autre avec les lacets qui mangeaient la poussière. La casquette posée à l'envers sur le côté achevait cet accoutrement qui faisait vraiment tâche au milieu des costars cravate.

Marchant jusqu'à sa place habituelle (un miracle qu'il n'ait pas trébuché jusque là), il s'assit en écartant bien les jambes, affalé sur son fauteuil, les deux bras reposant sur le dossard. Il souleva ses lunettes sur son front pour découvrir ses deux pupilles bleues et lança à l'assemblée un mot qui résumait bien la situation :

-"Wesh!"

Arthur se dit qu'Alfred n'exagérait peut être pas autant en disant qu'il était dérangé et qu'il avait des visions bizarres, car même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais cru voir Francis comme ça. Car c'était bien la célèbre république Française qui venait de débarquer en pleine réunion politique, habillée comme un rappeur de rue en quête d'un show. C'était ce romantique aux côté légèrement pervers qui parlait une fois sur deux en prose sur un arrière plan de roses fleurissante qui venait de lancer ce mot ingrat et abominable qui ne voulait rien dire dans la pure langue française!

La surprise était telle que même les plus fanfarons comme Prusse ou Italie ne rirent même pas de le voir dans cet accoutrement.

-"C'quoi vot' 'blème!" Lança France du ton d'un adolescent rebelle. "Vous v'lez ma photo, c'est ça?"

-"France..." Tenta Angleterre qui était le premier remis du choc émotionnel: il connaissait France dans toute sa splendeur depuis plus d'un millénaire, autant dire qu'il en a vu de bonnes avec lui. "_Are you okay?_"

-"Tranquille, quoi! Par contre, si vous voyez vos _chetrons_! Yo, qu'est ce qu'y vous arrive, là? Z'avez _méfu_, quoi?"

Cette fois, l'alarme s'enclencha dans la tête de l'anglais pour qui l'état de son collègue français devait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît. Il avait vu France travestit, il l'avait vu au bord du gouffre durant la Révolution Française ou la Seconde Guerre mais là, c'était bien pire! C'était plus qu'un accoutrement, c'était carrément une manière d'être. Et LE France qu'il connaissait n'agissait pas comme ça! Il avait toujours un langage correct, une tenue élégante et une attitude de gentleman (même si bien sûr, personne ne le dépassait en ce terme).

C'est pourquoi il le prit par l'épaule pour le regarder d'un air grave, ignorant les autres qui continuaient d'imiter le poisson rouge.

-"France! C'est moi, c'est Angleterre! Tu te rappelles, le british! Reviens parmi nous, _froggie_!"

-"Hey, _zyva_! Lâche moi, quoi! Genre, t'es complètement _barjot_, mec! T'as craqué ou quoi?"

-"D'accord, là c'est vraiment grave." Fit Allemagne pour la première fois.

Depuis la fondation de l'Europe, il n'avait pas vraiment tenté de nouer des relations très profondes avec France, se contentant d'un rapport cordiale d'amitié et de coopération, mais là, il se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose avec son principal partenaire politique et commercial. Quand bien même il ne supportait pas son côté orgueilleux, pervers et vantard, dont le romantisme semblait être partit très loin en vacance. Il avait du fumé quelque chose par inadvertance, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il s'approcha de l'autre côté pour tapoter l'épaule du français.

-"Ecoutez, _Herr France,_ nous sommes alliés, n'est-ce pas. Vous savez que vous pouvez vous confier à moi au cas où?"

-"Hey, mec, je comprend trop pas c'que tu m'cause, là! J'parle pas l'bourge, moi, quoi!"

Le baratin qu'il venait de dire n'était rien face au gros cracha qui vint décorer le tapis juste après, décidant Angleterre de tirer Allemagne à part pour décider du sort de la nation qui avait visiblement pété les plombs. D'accord, il avait été livré à lui même face à ces jeunes en colère, mais il s'en était vu de beaucoup plus pire, ne serait-ce que pendant la grande révolution, non?

-"Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de communiquer avec lui avant d'entamer quoique ce soit."

-"Je suis d'accord, mais comment?"

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, Iran et Irak ,entre autre, ruminèrent leurs insultes à l'égard des occidentaux dans leur coin. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'on porte autant d'attention à France, un pays développé et dans un bonne situation comparé au plus riche d'Afrique, juste parce qu'il traversait une toute petite crise sociale alors qu'eux étaient en train de galérer, l'un dans une guerre insoutenable, l'autre qui avait un dirigeant qui était tout aussi malade mentale que l'ancien! Et à côté de ça, monsieur pleurait parce que des gamins pré pubères s'amusaient à bruler trois voitures dans les rues la nuit. Et le pire, c'est que les autres voyaient ça comme THE événement de l'année!

Enfin, leurs jérémiades ne durèrent pas bien longtemps car ils furent virés de la réunion par Amérique lorsque le ton commença dangereusement à monter. Ils virent d'ailleurs qu'Algérie et Maroc étaient aussi dehors, ayant commencé à se battre lorsque le sujet avait dérivé sur leur frontière commune de Sahara Orientale. Il ne manquait plus qu'Israël, et le tableau sera parfait!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Tu as bien comprit Canada, tu nous traduis exactement ce qui ce dit! On n'a pas envie d'un accident diplomatique!"

-"Attend, Angleterre!" Contesta la nation fantôme de sa petite voix douce. "D'accord, je parle bien le français, mais la différence de prononciation et de grammaire entre le Québec et la France est parfois énorme!"

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, alors!" Beugla Allemagne, essayant d'ignorer les jambes de France posées sur la table.

-"Je peux parler à papa France, d'accord, mais il y a des limites dans la compréhension."

-"Donc tu parles bien français?"

-"Oui, mais pas celui là!"

-"Yo, 'tit frère! Qu'est'ce qu'y t'on fait bouger l'cul jusqu'ici, quoi! _Zyva_, ils peuvent pas s'démerder tous seuls!" S'exclama France après avoir roté son cola.

L'anglais et l'allemand se tournèrent vers le blondinet à lunette, attendant visiblement une retransmission exacte et momentané de sa part des paroles de son ancien tuteur à la "Google traduction". Malheureusement, si Matthew s'en sortait pas mal avec le langage français normal, qu'il pataugeait un peu avec l'accent marseillais et qu'il comprenait plus ou moins bien les différents patois des régions française, le "Wesh" lui était absolument inconnu. Aussi, il ne put qu'hausser les épaules pour montrer son impuissance.

Italie décida à son tour de sortir de son mutisme pour rejoindre son grand frère. Voyant que parler dans sa propre langue ne lui attirait que des regards noirs, il tenta de raisonner Francis dans un français un peu maladroit.

-"_Fratello_, _per favor_! Dis nous au moins ce qui se passe!"

-"C'qui s'passe, c'est qu'ch'ui entouré d'connard d'la politique pas foutu gérer leur 'tain de tess'! Zarma, j'vais leur casser la gueule à ces 'tain d'keuf! Qu'est'ce qu'y ont contre les jeun's quoi!"

Pendant une minute, Angleterre regarda Russie, Chine, Suède et quelques pays tropicaux à leur tour dans l'espoir que ce que venait de dire France était réellement une langue étrangère, vu ses sonorités. Mais il devait se faire une raison, ce n'était ni du russe, ni du mandarin, ni du suédois, ni rien d'autre. C'était du français vulgaire et incompréhensible, même pour une personne qui maîtrisait parfaitement la langue. Avec désespoir, il se tourna vers Amérique qui en profitait pour s'engloutir un Mac do.

-"T'es fan de tout ce qui est de la rue, non? Alors aide-nous!"

-"Est-ce que par hasard le grand et incroyable royaume d'Angleterre aurait besoin de son ex-petite colonie devenue aujourd'hui le héro du monde?" Répondit celui ci avec un sourire narquois bien à lui.

-"..."

Dans son côté, France continuait toujours de déblatérer des insanités pour sa langue poétique, massacrant tellement ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux (après le sexe et la gastronomie) que même ceux qui le détestaient le plus eurent la pitié de ne pas l'enregistrer sur un magnétophone. Ca le tuerait sûrement lorsqu'il retrouvera son état normal.

-"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que l'on considère plus le statut des jeunes dans les banlieues françaises victimes de la fracture sociale?" Résuma Italie après avoir débattu avec Canada.

-"Et ben voila, t'as pigé l'blèm'! Alors, z'allez enfin sortir mes potos d'la merde, ou quoi? J'vais, genre, trop pas attendre trois piges, moi!"

Canada réussit à traduire la moitié de la phrase dans sa tête pour la transmettre à Allemagne et Italie.

-"Je veux bien, mais ceci n'est pas de notre ressort... heu, on est, genre, pas responsable de ce qui arrive à l'intérieur de ton pays." Tenta maladroitement Ludwig avant de défier quiconque de se moquer de lui.

-"Quoi, tu m'dit qu'c'est un keutru entre céfran! Et les _rebeus_, les _renois_, ils ont demandé à être traités comme d'la merde ici! Hey,c'pas pour rien si les _cailleras_ ont finit par vouloir _kenn'_ la gueule de ces _'iench_ de keuf! Et ils ont genre, trop raison! C'bon, là, m'gonfle pas ou j'te fous une!"

Bien que France commençât effectivement à devenir assez violent, Allemagne ne se démonta pas, ayant largement la carrure et l'entrainement pour lui tenir tête. Ce qui n'inquiétait plus, c'était le temps qu'ils perdaient à tenter de communiquer avec lui au lieu de régler des affaires un peu plus importantes que sa crise d'adolescence en retard. D'ailleurs, d'après Angleterre, il l'aurait déjà fait aux alentours de 1700.

-"Je ne pensais pas que l'ont pouvait devenir fou à ce point." Confia Japon d'un ton très grave à Chine en regardant France du coin de l'œil comme si c'était un extraterrestre

Décidant que c'était assez, le français décida de se lever en donnant un coup de bassin vers le haut face à l'allemand, histoire de bien montrer sa rébellion.

-"Ou tu vas, papa?"

-"Prem's, ch'ui pas ton darron!" Répondit Francis à Matthew. "Deux', vous m'engrainez, j'en ai ras-le-cul! J'vais leur régler leurs comptes tout seul à ces keums de merde! J'ai trop b'soin d'un oinj' aussi!"

-"Quoi! Attend, c'est dangereux, tu peux finir en prison!"

-"T'inquiète! Si je me fais pas pécho, ça ira, quoi! 'tain, les keums, z'êtes _tigen_ mais vraiment _québlo_, quoi!"

Le laissant délirer tout seul, personne ne le retint lorsqu'il quitta la salle, traitant au passage Pologne de "tapette" quand il rentra juste avant lui. Allemagne haussa les épaules à Angleterre, tout aussi perdu que lui, se demandant bien comme il allait gérer cette situation à long terme. Alors que tout le monde soupira, Felik s'assit assez énervé:

-"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à lui. Genre, il a pété les plombs ou quoi?"

-"J'ai une impression de déjà vu..." Se dit Lituanie en se massant le crâne.

Après cela, ils ne revirent France qu'une ou deux fois, toujours aussi dérangé dans sa manière de parler et de s'habiller et ne parlant que de ce qui se passait dans ses banlieues. Le contacte restait dur à établir mais au fur et à mesure, ils arrivaient à saisir la logique du français. Certains comme Prusse avaient même pris goût à communiquer avec lui de cette manière. Puis environ trois semaines après le premier incident, il se présenta à une réunion internationale parfumé, habillé chiquement et s'adressant aux autres de manière tout à fait correcte.

Il était revenu à la normal. On le regardait assez bizarrement depuis (surtout les asiatiques), mais au moins, la crise était passée

Cependant, au beau milieu de la réunion, il reçu un papier sur lequel c'était écrit _"Wesh bâtard, ça t'dit d'aller faire la teuf juste après ass! On apporte la beuh!"_

Relevant la tête, il vit le regard moqueur d'Angleterre, sachant très bien à quoi il faisait référence. Froissant le papier pour le mettre dans sa poche, il se promis de ne plus jamais laisser un évènement comme ça se reproduire.


	13. Salut: Bonjour ou au revoir?

**Salut: Bonjour ou au revoir?**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: France, Angleterre, les deux Italies, Espagne, Allemagne, Suisse, Japon, Amérique. Mention et apparitions de quelques autres.

Rating: G

Genre: Humour, discussion qui mère à quelque chose pour une fois.

Référence historique ou culturelle: Les manières de se dire bonjour dans le monde entier.

Note: Petit truc vite fait. Bon, je me suis un minimum renseigné, mais c'est pas facile: à chaque fois, c'est plus la langue que les gestes que je trouve. Mais bon, j'ai quand même trouvé deux trois truc. Bonne lecture.

Note2: Je prévois de faire un OS sur Bretagne. Si vous savez des choses sur cette région, n'hesitez pas à m'en faire part. J'ai aussi envie de démarer une fic, mais j'hésite entre les sujets: Mafia!Italie, la mort du Saint Empire ou une Pirate!Fic totalement UA. Pareil, j'attend vos avis.

* * *

Il y avait des jours comme ça ou les nations ne pouvaient pas poursuivre un débat sérieux plus de cinq minutes; il fallait toujours que ça tourne au vinaigre parce que France avait fait une remarque déplacée ou Allemagne s'était encore énervé à cause de l'anarchie de la discussion. Avec Amérique comme leader qui peinait à se faire comprendre lorsqu'il avait plus de trois Big Mac dans la bouche, même Canada avait jeté l'éponge pour faire entendre à son frère qu'il n'arriverait à rien, si ce n'est d'irriter Suède qui commençait de plus en plus à croire que l'américain se payait sa tête.

Mais le pire, c'était quand même lorsqu'une nation abordait un sujet ou un problème avant même que l'ordre du jour ne soit annoncé par le leader du meeting. C'était pourtant partie de rien du tout, mais il a fallut qu'une simple conversation qui ne dégénère pas en conflit entre France et Angleterre suffise à semer le doute.

-"Bon, ça suffit, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça." Gémit France en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise.

Angleterre se retourna de la feuille qu'il était en train de lire en attendant l'arrivée des autres nations dans la salle de réunion.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore, _froggie_?"

-"Ce matin, j'ai voulu saluer Seychelles en lui faisant la bise -parce que je fais toujours la bise aux femmes- et elle s'est écartée en me donnant un vent!"

-"Elle pensait sûrement que tu allais encore la harceler sexuellement!" Lança avec sarcasme l'anglais avec un sourire bien à lui.

-"C'est ça, marre toi, sauf que Seychelles me connait bien. C'est juste que ce n'était pas sa manière de saluer."

-"Et alors, tu ne vas pas en faire une affaire internationale, si?"

-"Va dire bonjour à Italie, tu vas tout de suite comprendre mon problème." Conseilla le français.

Arthur le regarda soupçonneusement, se demandant si ce n'était pas là un piège tendu par son ex-ennemi pour le ridiculiser une fois de plus. Cependant, la curiosité de savoir ou Francis voulait en venir dépassa sa méfiance, aussi, il resta à l'affut jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les deux Italies arriver en même temps. Sous l'œil de son voisin, il se leva enfin pour aller saluer le plus jeune de la manière la plus polie qu'il soit chez lui. C'est à dire en tendant la main devant lui pour qu'il la serre. Le représentant du nord hésita un peu, sans doute effrayé par une telle démonstration de sympathie de la part du britannique, puis le prit purement et simplement dans ses bras en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa place, un peu ahurit, il ne lui fallut que regarder les yeux bleus de France pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien saisir le problème. Et il décida d'en parler avant même qu'Amérique n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, et donc monopoliser la parole pendant une bonne heure.

-"Excusez moi, je tiens à vous faire part d'un problème rencontré par moi et mon compère." S'exclama-t-il en se levant pour bien attirer l'attention de l'assemblée. "Comme vous le savez, nous sommes des nations avec différentes langues, religions et cultures. Et parmi notre culture, nous avons chacun une manière de saluer. Hors, il se trouve que cela devient extrêmement complexe de se dire bonjours si chacun le fais à sa façon, j'aimerais donc qu'on trouve un compromis."

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une atrocité mais après quelques secondes, certains semblaient se retrouver dans ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. Mais pas tous...

-"Qu'est ce que tu viens nous raconter là, le _british_." Fit Espagne d'un ton nasillard. "C'est exactement le même problème que pour les langues, ça! Tu ne trouveras pas de solution."

-"Il n'empêche qu'il a raison, _aru_."

Chine se souvenait très bien de l'unique fois où il avait essayé de saluer Inde pour détendre un peu leur rapport. Celle ci avait joint ses mains comme si elle allait prier son dieu alors que lui avait tendu la sienne pour une simple poigne. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il regrettait vraiment l'influence occidentale sur lui.

-"Alors quoi, vous voulez organiser un débat juste pour déterminer une unique façon de se saluer entre nous au lieu de polémiquer sur la crise financière et la chute des marchés européens? Dîtes moi que je rêve!" S'exclama Allemagne en se frappant le front avec sa main.

-"En ce qui me concerne, ça ne me pose pas de problème." Répondit Japon, toujours aussi expressif.

Chez lui, on se courbait plus ou moins fortement pour se saluer, mais il devait avouer que son dos n'était pas contre un changement de manière vu les 193 pays à qui il s'efforçait de dire bonjours à chaque meeting.

-"Mais bordel, Japon! Tu peux pas dire ton avis pour une fois!" Beugla Suisse en tapant du poing sur la table.

-"Tiens, justement, Suisse. Comment ont salue chez toi?" Demanda Angleterre pour détourner un peu sa colère et tenter de trouver un autre moyen.

-"On se serre la main à chaque fois, ou ont se fait trois bises."

-"Trois, vraiment?" Interrogea France, visiblement intéressé. "Ca tombe bien parce que chez moi, ça varie de une à quatre. Mais alors ça veut dire que Liechtenstein aussi fait trois bise pour saluer et..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le canon d'un fusil se pointa juste sur son front, l'intimant de ne pas mettre en parole ce à quoi il venait de penser sur la sœur du suisse. Francis leva brusquement les mains pour se disculper et calmer un peu Vash. Décidément, rien ne changeait avec lui: il n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'humour!

-"Pourquoi ne pas se contenter simplement d'une poigne de main, hein?" Soupira Grèce entre deux bâillements.

-"Ve~ moi je veux bien, mais Allemagne fait mal quand on lui serre la main; j'ai l'impression qu'il me broie les doigts. En plus, il se met dans une position presque militaire en claquant des talons. Ca fait peur!"

-"C'est vrai, West. A chaque fois, on dirait que le balais que t'as dans le cul s'enfonce encore plus profondément." Appuya Prusse avec un sourire mesquin.

Le concerné fit une tête à mis chemin entre la colère, l'outrage et la honte, lui faisant en fait une expression de constipé qui ne fit que confirmer les remarques de son frère quand à son attitude quelque peu tendue. France lui même devait s'avouer que c'était aussi à cause de ça qu'il préférait faire la bise, autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes, plutôt que de serrer la main pour saluer. Avec toutes les rencontres entre leurs pays dans des cadres plus ou moins politique, il aurait finit avec une fracture.

-"D'accord, ça c'est niet. Quelqu'un a d'autre a une proposition... je ne sais pas, les nordiques?"

-"Nous, on aime bien les "baiser esquimaux" " Déclara Finlande avec un doux sourire. "Ce serait mignon, non?"

-"Oui mais non..." S'opposa Danemark. "Je me vois mal frotter le nez à cette montagne de pseudo terreur." Continua-t-il en pointant du pouce Suède qui, par ailleurs, ne semblait pas très content.

-"Et de toute façon, au bout d'un moment, on aura plus l'air con qu'autre chose." Conclue Norvège, les bras croisés.

Angleterre soupira, réalisant que la situation était bien plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait vu comment cela pouvait varier d'un pays à l'autre. Il avait bien conscience que la manière de se dire bonjours au nord différait grandement de celle du sud. Et d'ailleurs... il se tourna vers Espagne qui s'était moqué de lui tout à l'heure, bien décidé à le faire parler puisqu'il semblait tant s'y connaître en la matière, ce sale _spagnard_!

-"Et toi, _Spain_?" Fit l'homme aux gros sourcils avec un ton narquois. "Tu pourrais peut être nous dire comment on se dit _Holà_ dans ton pays?"

-"Mais très certainement, _Ingletera_." Répondit la nation du sud avec la même voix. "Chez moi, on se donne l'accolade en se tapant fortement le dos. Mais n'y pense même pas le faire avec moi, j'aurais trop peur d'un coup de poignard par derrière!"

Alors que les deux pays se fusillaient du regard dans une ambiance clairement hostile, France et les autres semblaient y réfléchir le plus sérieusement du monde tout en prévoyant quelques accessoires (hache, fusils, pistolets) au cas où le "dialogue" entre Espagne et Angleterre dégénérait. De son côté, Italie trouvait clairement l'idée géniale, en tout cas mieux que la poigne de main et l'annonça à tous le monde.

-"Ve~ moi ça me plait bien! C'est déjà notre manière de faire chez nous."

-"Oui, et c'est un bon moyen de vérifier si la personne en face de toi ne porte pas d'arme dans son dos."

-"Fratello, je crois que tes relations avec la mafia déteignent un peu sur ta personnalité..."

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!" Grogna Italie du Sud en se redressant. Puis il piocha rapidement un miroir dans sa poche pour vérifier l'extérieur de la fenêtre derrière lui: Aucun tueur à gage posté visiblement.

Italie du Nord préféra ne pas faire de remarque quand à la paranoïa de Romano et reporta son attention sur le débat en cours entre les nations qui ne trouvaient apparement pas d'alternative. Visiblement, les plus timides semblaient refuser l'accolade par pudeur. Certains, ou plutôt certaines, avaient peur que des pervers en profite pour les peloter. Au bout de quelques instants pendant lesquels ni Angleterre, ni France n'arrivèrent à tirer quelque chose des asiatiques tant c'était compliqué, Russe se leva d'un seul coup pour partager avec les autres sa manière de faire.

-"Da, comme vous le savez, chez moi il fait très froid, on évite de faire trop de geste inutiles. Alors pour se saluer, on s'embrasse légèrement sur la bouche."

Le visage teinté de bleue des trois pays baltes ainsi que l'air de dégouté de Pologne confirmèrent bien cette tradition, au moins autant que les deux doigts de Prusse dans sa bouche destiné à le faire vomir à l'évocation d'un quelconque souvenir.

-"J'approuve totalement." Dit doucement Biélorussie, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges d'excitation.

-"Au risque d'en décevoir certains, je crois que ça va pas être possible." Déclara Angleterre en regardant France du coin de l'œil.

Celui ci semblait clairement être contrarié de cette décision (il ratait là la chance inespéré de pouvoir embrasser le premier ou la première venue sans se prendre une baffe ou un coup de poing), mais d'un autre côté, il imaginait bien ce que cela aurait apporté si chacun décidait de s'embrasser pour se dire bonjours: jalousie, quiproquo, moquerie et problèmes avec certaines familles ou amants trop protecteurs dans certains cas.

-"C'est fort dommage... vous n'auriez put faire qu'un avec moi par cette seule méthode." Répondit le russe d'une voix inquiétante avec une aura violette autours de lui.

-"C'est justement pour ça qu'on ne veut pas." Soupira l'Anglais en se rasseyant.

Les pays Arabes tels qu'Egypte ou Algérie furent invités à montrer leur manière de saluer qui, si elle était belle dans la forme, était un peu complexe sur le fond. Elle consistait à poser la main sur le cœur et prononcer une phrase en Arabe souhaitant la paix à son interlocuteur. Le problème aurait put être résolu si certains pays se revendiquant laïques (c'est à dire la non-catholique France et la pas-musulman Turquie) ne s'y opposaient par sa consonance religieuse alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Le débat dura bien une heure comme cela pendant laquelle tous le monde s'évertuait à proposer des saluts tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres sans trouver de solution. Les pays Africain avaient tellement de culture et de religions régionales différentes qu'il était tout simplement impossible de les faires s'entendre. Les pays d'Amérique du Sud avaient presque tous hérité leur salut d'Espagne. Au bout d'un moment, cela finit tellement par peser sur les nerfs de chacun que la bombe finit par exploser.

-"Ca commence à suffire!" Hurla Allemagne de sa grosse voix, coupant tout dialogue en cours. "J'en ai marre! Soit vous trouvez un moyen, soit je vous jure que vous ne serez plus jamais en mesure de vous saluer, de quelque manière que ce soit! Si ça continue comme ça, je vous fait tous adopter le salut Romain, et on en finit là!"

-"Ve~Allemagne, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..." Fit courageusement et timidement Italie de sa petite voix.

Heureusement pour lui, son drapeau blanc l'empêcha de justesse de se recevoir la claque qui lui était destinée.

-"C'est quoi le salut romain?" Interrogea Angleterre, bien qu'il ait peur de deviner.

Soudain, Allemagne comprit tout de suite quelle bourbe il venait de faire et préféra se rassoir, rouge de honte pour la seconde fois depuis le début du meeting. Feliciano expliqua maladroitement à sa place que le salut romain consistait à lever le bras tendu devant soit, la paume de main vers le sol et les doigts serrés, du moins, d'après les vagues souvenirs qu'il en avait de son grand père. En visualisant le mouvement, les autres comprirent immédiatement la raison d'une telle gêne.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler pour incitation à la haine raciale, donc il vaut mieux en rester là." Conclu l'italien en se rasseyant.

Les autres approuvèrent, alors qu'Autriche fusilla Allemagne du regard pour bien lui faire sentir le poids de sa bêtise. Même en colère, on évitait de se laisser trop emporter! Celui ci saisit très bien le sous entendu, et se promis de faire une lettre d'excuse officielle une fois la fin du meeting, remerciant intérieurement Italie de l'avoir avertit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-"C'est bien beau tout ça." Reprit Angleterre en toussotant un peu. "Mais notre problème de salut n'est toujours pas réglé!"

-"J'ai une idée." Intervint Roderich en posant sa tasse de thé sans aucun bruit. " Avant que tous ces gestes disgracieux ne furent inventés par des sauvages, je vous signale qu'il y avait avant ce que l'on appelle la révérence. Elle est à la portée de tous et ne comporte aucune distance culturelle avec les autres."

-"Quoi, tu veux qu'on revienne trois siècles en arrière?" Demanda Prusse même si l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça en fait. Après tout, il était considéré comme un "vieux pays" et il n'a jamais put se faire à la modernité.

-"A moins que tu trouves autre chose."

-"Bon, est ce que quelqu'un a une objection?"

Un silence se fit, un début de sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Angleterre. Pour sa part, la révérence lui convenait très bien car en tant que Gentlemen, il savait déjà comment saluer de cette manière, et de façon très gracieuse qui plus est. Alors qu'il croyait enfin être libre et qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé une solution, la célèbre loi de Murphy qui concrétisa sous son nez.

-"Ouai, moi!" Fit pour la première fois Amérique. "Je trouve ça trop ringard les gars! Je préfère encore tchequer du poing!"

Arthur regarda Alfred comme s'il était le pire monstre qu'il n'ait jamais vu devant ses yeux. Honnêtement, même Francis ne pensait pas avoir eut le droit un jour à un tel regard noir remplis d'envie de meurtre et de torture. Le représentant des Etats-Unis continua de sourire, ne lisant absolument pas l'atmosphère, comme à son habitude, alors qu'il venait tout juste de briser les espoirs d'Angleterre de voir toutes les nations d'accord sur un même point.

Il se leva en frappant bien ses paumes sur la table

-"Et bien écoute, tu feras ton "tcheque" à celui qui te saluera en faisant la révérence!" Grogna l'anglais en articulant chaque mot entre ses dents. "Trouve autre chose, d'ici là, moi je jette l'éponge."

Le voyant se diriger vers la sortie à pas lourds, France et les autres se retournèrent pour voir quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

-"Où vas-tu?" Osa demander le français.

-"Voir ma Reine! Avec elle, au moins, les protocoles n'ont pas changé depuis l'histoire de la couronne royale!"


	14. Passage secret

**Passage secret**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Personnages/Couple: France x Angleterre (même si ça reste platonique), mention d'Allemagne, Prusse et Hongrie.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst pour la période des deux Guerres, Humour pour la fin.

Rating: K+

Référence historique ou culturelle: Le tunnel sous la Manche reliant l'Angleterre à la France, l'Entente Cordiale. Paragraphe sur les Deux Grandes Guerres.

Note: Je pense qu'on ne peux pas parler de la relation entre ces deux pays sans parler de ce tunnel, je suis d'ailleurs assez surprise que presque aucune fic n'y ait fait référence. Bon, j'ai un peu "déraillé" autour mais le thème reste là.

Je signale aussi que la Pirate!fic avance bien (j'essaie d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance pour éviter de vous faire poireauter). N'oubliez pas que je suis ouverte à toutes remarques, positive ou négative, qui pourrait rendre mes fics plus agréables à lire. Aller, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus, bonne lecture!

* * *

Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'une route si simple, aussi originale soit elle, abritait en réalité une promesse partagée entre deux enfants. Personne ne savait que sous des raisons économiques et politiques se cachait l'envie d'être plus proche. Ce lien qu'il y avait entre eux n'existait que depuis quelques décennies. Le projet concret de le construire remontait déjà à deux siècles.

Mais l'idée, elle, existait déjà depuis bien longtemps.

France sourit à cette évocation: cela faisait presque un millénaire et pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier avec le même pincement au cœur nostalgique. Il se rappelait qu'un jour, il y a longtemps, alors même que la première imprimante ne fût pas encore inventée, Arthur, encore petit et innocent à l'époque, lui avait fait part de l'un de ses rêves les plus chers dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

_-J'aimerais qu'un jour, un passage secret puisse relier nos deux pays. Un passage que nous pourrions emprunter pour venir se voir quand on veut. Personne n'en saura rien, ce sera uniquement entre toi et moi._

_-Et comment voudrais-tu que ce passage soit? Une espèce de porte spatio-temporelle?_

_-Pourquoi pas?_

_-Arthur, c'est irréalisable: contrairement à toi, je ne sais pas pratiquer la magie._

_-Et ben t'as qu'à apprendre, idiot! Ou alors, tu trouves un autre moyen._

_-Dans les romans, les passages secrets sont souvent souterrains._

_-Quoi ? Tu proposes que l'on creuse un tunnel? Sous la mer?_

_-C'est déjà plus réaliste que la téléportation._

La discussion avait dérivée en dispute, comme d'habitude, mais intérieurement, aucun de deux ne réussirent à oublier cet après midi ensoleillé au bord de mer, ni le serment qui y fût lié.

Le temps passa, les guerres aussi, rendant cette idée répugnante aux yeux des deux parties qui avaient finit par se retourner l'une contre l'autre. Se blessant mutuellement, aussi bien dans leur corps que dans leur cœur, ils avaient grandit, oublié leur rêve de jeunesse, leur amitié pour devenir simplement deux adversaires féroces voulant se dominer mutuellement. Ils s'étaient éloignés, ne se voyant que par l'intermédiaire d'alliés adversaires de l'autre, jamais directement. La haine était devenue le seul lien qui les unissait.

Et puis, petit à petit, le feu destructeur qui les rongeait en eux s'était calmé.

L'un se modernisait et s'isolait dans son développement économique tendis que l'autre s'était trouvé un autre ennemi plus proche et plus intéressant; les combats n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Ils finirent par se réconcilier, pardonner sans pour autant oublier. Alors cette vieille idée émergea dans leur tête de nouveau comme un petit poisson ayant dormis longtemps dans l'eau. Quelques hommes sortit de ça et là eurent apparemment vent de ce projet, proposant chacun leur tour différents arguments, différents moyens de pouvoir rendre ce rêve réalisable. Il n'était pas comme ils l'avaient imaginé au départ, mais il correspondait bien à la base de l'idée.

Un tunnel sous la Manche reliant la France et l'Angleterre.

Francis savait qu'accepter un tel projet fût désormais dur pour Arthur, celui ci devant une bonne partie de sa protection contre les attaques ennemies à l'isolement que lui procurait la mer. Le fait d'autoriser qu'un chemin sous-terrain que n'importe qui, à commencer par son rival de toujours, pourrait emprunter à tout moment montrait une preuve de bonne volonté de sa part. C'était peut être un début de confiance qui naissait entre eux petit à petit à travers ce projet, qui sait. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pût le concréter avec Belgique ou Pays-Bas, mais c'est lui qu'il avait choisis tout simplement parce qu'au départ, c'était leur rêve exclusif à tous les deux.

Cependant, il ne se réalisa pas immédiatement. Tout d'abord parce que le Royaume Britannique sentait que les recherches étaient encore trop fragiles pour que cela marche sur du long-terme. Ensuite, parce que cela fût proposé à une époque instable de la vie de France: la Révolution Française. Son voisin d'Outre-manche étant clairement malade, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, Angleterre préféra d'abord le calmer, au risque de faire échouer totalement l'idée, plutôt que de prendre le risque de laisser une voie d'entrée à un potentiel ennemi destructeur au bord de la folie.

Le temps passa pendant lequel aucun des deux n'arrivèrent à oublier ce formidable futur dans lequel ils pourraient enfin être liés l'un à l'autre.

En 1867, ils donnèrent chacun leur accord avec la permission de leur dirigeants respectifs pour que les travaux purent commencer, non sans un certain enthousiasme des deux côtés. On les avait prévenu que cela sera sans doute long, mais ils étaient patients, ayant de toutes façon beaucoup trop de préoccupations chacun de leur côté pour suivre chaque jour l'avancement des opérations. Maintenant que la machine était en route, avec l'aide des innovations se succédant durant la Révolution Industrielles, ils espéraient que cette fois là sera la bonne.

Mais il fallut que tout soit stoppé en 1870 par un mauvais coup du sort. Prusse et France s'étant visiblement querellés violement au sujet d'Allemagne, s'en suivit une guerre qui aura beaucoup plus de conséquences qu'on ne le pense. Angleterre ne pouvait prendre partie à cette époque, il préféra prendre ses précautions et tout interrompre, ne sachant pas quelles répercutions pourrait avoir ce conflit sur son pays. Il sentit que cette guerre était signe que la paix en Europe était encore loin d'être gagnée.

Diverses propositions furent émises des deux côtés: étude de l'environnement afin de renforcer la sécurité du futur réseau d'accès et plusieurs moyens technologiques pour faciliter le forage. Il y eut une réelle bonne volonté pour mener ce projet à son terme, mais malheureusement, les récents évènements rendirent perplexe Arthur qui subissait en plus des oppositions et des difficultés économiques dans son pays. A cela s'ajoutaient les militaires influençant la prise de décision avec les nouvelles formes de conflits naissant en Europe, en particulier la rivalité franco-allemande.

A contre cœur, il dû aller voir Francis pour lui dire d'abandonner l'idée, du moins pour le moment. Il craignait trop que le prochain différent entre le français et le prussien ne se répercute sur l'ensemble du continent, y compris son île. Le descendant de Rome en fût étonnamment compréhensif, devinant plus ou moins que son ex-ennemi ne se sentirait pas en sécurité si ce projet aboutissait à une période où de nouvelles puissances tentaient de s'affirmer.

Il l'avait rassuré, promis que lorsque les tensions avec ses adversaires seront résolues, ils auront enfin leur route exclusive.

Il ne sût pas à ce moment là qu'il en aurait pour au moins la moitié d'un siècle avant de pouvoir y repenser à tête posée.

Une fois la Belle Epoque passée, l'Europe goûta à un enfer rarement vu depuis. La Grande Guerre fit rage dans le continent sous le caprice d'Autriche, Prusse et Allemagne qui n'attendaient que de passer à l'attaque. France trouva en Russie et Angleterre des alliés précieux, mais ce conflit armé qui était sensée être court s'avéra durer 4 ans. Quatre années misérables de surplace, de souffrances et de perte colossales pour finalement récupérer un simple territoire qui lui revenait de droit ainsi que voir celui d'un de ses amis se dissoudre par précaution.

Douloureuse guerre, on ne pouvait le nier.

Mais pas aussi horrible que celle qui suivit vingt et un ans plus tard.

En attendant la prochaine horreur, il avait semblé à Arthur que son compagnon d'Outre-manche n'était plus le même. Une sorte de flou artistique le pris sauvagement, brouillant totalement sa vision du monde et ses idéologies pour le transformer en une sorte d'Italie frivole. Il en eut peur, durant la Première Guerre, en le voyant s'adonner aux plaisirs les plus doux, en fêtant jusqu'au matin, qu'il ne perde une partie de sa raison. Dieu, comment aurait-il pût savoir à l'époque que France se voilerait tellement la face d'idéologies pacifiste inspirées par son ex-colonie qui s'imposait déjà culturellement que cela prendrait de telles proportions?

_Plus jamais ça?_

Ironique quand on sait que c'est à cause de cette manière de penser qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter le pire.

_Non_, se dit l'anglais, il n'avait pas le droit de lui jeter la pierre.

Lui aussi fît l'autruche durant cette période, il s'était comporté de la même manière, voir pire.

Il ne réagit pas à l'élection du nouveau patron d'Allemagne alors que tout le monde jusqu'en Russie connaissait ses intentions. Il ne dit rien en voyant le pays germanique se réarmer alors que cela lui fût totalement interdit officiellement. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il décida d'annexer Prusse et surtout, Autriche à son territoire, Italie et Hongrie étant les seuls à avoir eut le courage d'exprimer leur opposition. Il ferma les yeux quand Tchécoslovaquie fût également prise de force à Allemagne alors qu'ils avaient promis, avec France, de la protéger contre l'ambition allemande.

Il fallût que Pologne l'appel un soir, le souffle saccadé, visiblement à l'agonie, lui disant qu'Allemagne et Russie étaient chez lui en train de le massacrer à feu et à sang pour qu'il sorte enfin de sa torpeur.

Il regrettait maintenant toutes ces années durant lesquelles lui et son compagnon s'étaient cachés sous des pseudo morales, s'accrochant à cette utopie qu'Allemagne ne faisait que piquer une crise qui sera tout aussi passagère que celle de 1929. Ils furent tellement désespérés de conserver la paix pour espérer enfin voir leur projet personnel aboutir qu'ils en oublièrent l'essentiel: une nation n'est faîte que pour se battre si elle ne sait pas se faire une place dans le monde.

Mais le mal avait été fait, la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale avait commencée bien avant cette période en coulisse, et il était temps pour eux de reprendre les armes avec un certain dégoût. France ne les aura cependant pas tenues bien longtemps, pour son plus grand désarroi. Arthur avait du mal à croire, encore aujourd'hui, que Francis ait laissé Ludwig faire ce qu'il voulait de lui aussi facilement, qu'il ait capitulé aussi rapidement! Il avait abandonné toute dignité, toute fierté, tout orgueil. Tout, jusqu'à son identité même de nation pour devenir le petit chien des nazis.

Du moins officiellement.

Car officieusement, France luttait encore. Officieusement, il rejetait cette idéologie que ne lui correspondait pas et que l'on tentait tous les jours de lui imbriquer de force dans la cervelle. Mais malgré tous ses résistants sans qui il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, il fût forcé de faire des choses pour l'allemand contre son plein gré qui aujourd'hui encore lui donnaient envie de vomir. Obéir à tous ses ordres, quand bien même cela le faisait se retourner contre ses propres alliés, blesser ses amis, ses frères...

Jamais il ne fût aussi content que leur projet de tunnel sous la Manche soit abandonné à ce moment là.

Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'aurait fait Allemagne avec ce passage lui donnant directement accès à la principale nation qui lui mettait des bâtons dans la roue. Il aurait eut tout simplement la possibilité de détruire son adversaire à la racine. Angleterre n'aurait peut être pas pût gérer une invasion, et aurait peut être abandonné comme lui juste pour ça. A cause de lui. Mais dieu merci, ce tunnel n'était pas encore construit à ce moment là, bien que cela ne changeât pas grand chose puisqu'Allemagne pouvait facilement attaquer Angleterre par les airs dorénavant.

Mais au moins, France pût se dire que jamais il ne laissa montrer les failles qu'il connaissait d'Arthur à Ludwig.

Les cauchemars prit fin, de manière atrocement lente, pas assez pour que les plaies se renferment immédiatement le lendemain du conflit. Toute l'Europe en sortie meurtrit, tous furent si blessés, si exténués, si dénués de vie et de joie que l'on ne pouvait dire lequel en fût le plus blessé. En bilan humain, c'était Russie le premier à en avoir souffert. Mais la douleur d'une nation ne se comptait-elle uniquement que par le nombre de mort qu'elle subit lors d'une guerre? A en juger par le désespoir d'Allemagne le jour de sa séparation de son frère, peut être pas...

Mais là encore, le temps passa, la mémoire encore fraîche, le cœur encore saignant mais l'âme pleine d'espoir pour le futur, les pays comprirent de leurs erreurs par le biais de leur peuple. Amérique proposa son aide à tous ceux qui voudraient bien l'accepter quand bien même le double tranchant que cela comportait pour eux. Pleins de bonnes résolutions, France et Allemagne décidèrent d'un accord commun de s'unir pour ne plus jamais se faire la guerre en partageant leurs ressources militaires. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à espérer une période de paix car Italie, Belgique, Luxembourg et Pays Bas se joignirent volontairement à ce même projet.

La CEE fût crée peu de temps après, avec les mêmes membres.

Alors l'idée du tunnel ré émergea chez les deux voisins, alors même qu'ils étaient en pleine reconstruction.

Peu leur importait: construire, reconstruire, creuser: cela revenait du pareil au même. Ils étaient sur la route de la paix, et quoi de mieux pour l'illustrer qu'un lien démontrant enfin une pleine confiance l'un envers l'autre. Cependant, des disputent refaisaient surface à cause de la création de la nouvelle Europe. Peut être une sorte de nostalgie de l'époque où ils étaient des rivaux impitoyables, toujours-est-il que tant que France continua de bloquer l'adhésion d'Angleterre à la CEE, ils ne réussirent pas s'entendre d'autres sujets jusqu'à l'adhésion du Royaume-Unis en 1973.

Il fallait croire cependant que tout voulait les empêcher d'aboutir à ce projet: Alors qu'ils étaient enfin tombé d'accord pour reprendre les travaux, Angleterre n'avait plus les moyen de financer tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même avec le soutient du français, et son choix s'arrêta vite sur l'opinion de son peuple. Et encore une fois, tout fût suspendu. Moins de dix ans plus tard, enfin, la tracée du chemin reprit, et pour de bon cette fois ci.

En repensant au temps que cela mis pour qu'ils se décident enfin en période de paix, ils se demandaient comment ils purent avoir cette idée si tôt alors qu'ils se tapaient mutuellement dessus pas moins d'un siècle plus tôt!

Aussi, le 6 mai 1994, déjà, alors que leurs patrons respectifs inauguraient leur rêve d'enfance sans le savoir, France donna un coup de coude à Angleterre pour lui murmurer doucement:

-"Cela aura été dur et fastidieux, mais finalement, on l'aura, notre passage secret."

-"Mouai..." Fit le britannique d'un air critique pour la forme. "Je persiste à dire que ça aurait été plus classe et surtout, beaucoup moins long, en utilisant la magie."

-"Jamais satisfais, hein?"

-"Avec toi, toujours."

Même pendant un jour aussi significatif pour eux, même à une date qui devrait rester dans les mémoires de l'Entente cordiale, le deux pays trouvèrent quand même le moyen de se disputer alors même que ça aurait dû être un moment solennel. Autant dire qu'ils eurent droit à une remontée sévère de la part de leur boss respectifs qui se demandaient bien ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire d'eux. Franchement, presque un siècle depuis leur "réconciliation", et ils continuaient quand même leurs enfantillages!

En même temps. C'était là l'essence même de la relation franco-anglaise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps avait passé depuis la construction de ce tunnel, et dorénavant, ils n'y prêtaient plus tant que ça attention. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait paraître à leur voisin, mais...

-"FRANCIS! COMMENT AS-TU OSE!"

Tout le monde, qui jusqu'alors se détendait en profitant de leur pause-café entre deux réunions, tourna la tête en direction d'Angleterre qui venait d'ouvrir violement la porte. Sans même regarder les multiples paires d'yeux qui le fixaient d'un air effrayé ou amusé pour certain, l'anglais se dirigea directement vers le français qui abordait un air coupable sur le visage. Sans même attendre d'explication, le doigt accusateur de la nation outre-manche se pointa sur lui.

-"Comment as-tu pût faire ça!"

-"Attend, Angleterre!" Tenta désespérément Francis en secouant les mains. "J'y suis pour rien. Au départ, je ne voulais pas, mais ma fille m'y a forcée et..."

-"Ne prend pas Europe comme excuse quand ça t'arrange, _froggie_! Tu n'as aucune excuse! Tu m'as mentis, tu as joué avec mes sentiments!"

-"Arthur..."

-"Tais-toi!" S'exclama le britannique au bord des larmes. "Tu es un monstre, France! Un salaud! Un enfoiré! Un... _a wanker!_"

-"Pas à ce point, quand même!"

-"COMMENT? Tu dis ça alors que tu savais que cela comptait beaucoup à mes yeux, et pourtant, tu l'as fais, sans tenir compte de ce que je pourrais ressentir!"

-"Je sais..."

-"Ce que tu m'as fait, c'est comme tromper sa femme!" Pleura hystériquement l'anglais.

-"Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un tout petit peu?"

En arrière plan, toutes les nations présentes assistèrent à une sorte de scène de ménage en direct live. Cela ne valait pas des photos pornos prisent au moment de l'acte, mais c'était suffisamment intéressant pour qu'Hongrie sorte la caméra, se disant qu'elle pourra toujours se faire de l'argent sur Youtube. Alors qu'Amérique et Canada s'apprêtèrent à intervenir pour calmer cette dispute, comme ils en ont eut tellement l'habitude étant petits, Allemagne rentra à son tour dans la salle, intrigué par le bruit.

A la vue de son visage, la colère d'Angleterre dédoubla, profitant de sa présence pour bien appuyer ses propos en le pointant du doigt, sous les yeux totalement ébahit de l'allemand.

-"T'es marié avec, je n'y peux rien, c'est un fait! Tu peux faire tous les accords politiques que tu veux avec lui, France! Tu peux même lui vendre la souveraineté de ton président, j'e n'en ait rien à faire mais..."

Il montra une photo sur laquelle on voyait clairement un train appartenant à la compagnie ferroviaire _Deutsche Bahn_ arriver à la gare Saint-Pancras à Londres par le biais du chemin souterrain passant par le tunnel sous la manche. Bien sûr, c'était une photo banale qui n'avait rien d'excitant, mais il l'exposait comme si c'était la preuve d'un adultère de la part de France.

-"Mais le laisser emprunter un passage qui NOUS était réservé exclusivement, ça, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais!"

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en sanglotant, sans oublier bien sûr de claquer la porte. Les spectateurs de la scène se retenaient difficilement de rire, non pas par peur de la réaction du duo franco-allemand, mais surtout pour ne pas gâcher la chute de ce Vaudeville improvisé en direct. Il n'aurait manqué que la traditionnelle baffe que la femme trompée administre à son maris avant de partir, mais vu la carrure d'Angleterre, ça aurait été plus un coup de poing qu'une simple claque.

Avec un soupire, Allemagne s'approcha de France pour lui tapoter le dos par compassion.

-"Je savais que ça allait finir comme..." Gémit le français, la main sur les yeux.

-"Je suis désolé... j'aurais volontiers dis non, mais Europe insistait tellement que je n'ai pas eut le cœur de refuser."

-"Je suis bon pour dormir sur le canapé les prochains jours à venir, moi..."

-"Si ça peut te rassure, Italie, lui, est carrément retourné vivre chez son frère depuis cette histoire."

Les deux pays partenaires se regardèrent d'un air entendu: ce soir, ils allaient sûrement passer la soirée au bar ensemble à se plaindre que la création de l'Union Européenne affectait de plus en plus leur vie privée. Dans la salle de détente, Elizaveta se repassait en boucle son film en compagnie de Prusse, les deux tombant d'accord pour une fois sur le fait que l'Entente-Cordiale doublée du Couple Franco-allemand était sans aucun doute le nouveau "Liaisons Dangereuses" contemporain.


	15. Trio de Noël

**Le trio de noël**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Angleterre, le Bad Touch Trio et la famille Asiatique. En seconde plan; Allemagne, les deux Italie, Hongrie, Autriche, Belgique et Pays Bas. Mention d'autres personnages.

Rating : K+ à cause de nos trois rigolos

Genre: Humour comme toujours, noël, un peu de violence de la part de nos camarades orientals.

Référence historique: Pour ne pas gâcher le suspens, je vous laisse la trouver tous seuls

Note: Celui là me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Je l'ai jamais dis, mais je suis très fan de la culture espagnole alors du coup, je me suis dis: pourquoi pas. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ma petite manie avec Hetalia, c'est de créer des chocs culturels (en même temps, les personnages sont tellement stéréotypés et caractérisés que l'auteur tend le bâton pour les faire battre). Et apparemment, il faut croire qu'avec moi, Arthur aura toujours le beau rôle (il a bien le droit à ses moments de gloire, après tout).

Bref, bonne lecture et joyeux nowël!

* * *

Arthur regarda son immense salon décoré d'une manière mélangeant le traditionnel et le moderne avec le sapin entre la cheminé et la grande fenêtre qui reluisait de mille feux. Une petite fée plus grande que d'ordinaire avait décidé de faire son "ange" de noël, autant pour profiter de la chaleur du manoir que pour manger les petits biscuits secs préparés par son ami urbain. Bien que cela lui fasse supporter quelques remarques de la part de ses collègues, Angleterre était content qu'un de ses compagnons féériques accepte de passer noël avec lui, les autres étant rentrés en phase d'hibernation.

Il reporta son regard vers la cheminé en baillant de manière peu élégante. Les chaussettes étaient bien suspendues au dessue du feu, des guirlandes sillonnaient les murs pour apporter une touche de couleur, un gros gâteau préparé par ses soins, déjà entamé au quart, reposait sur la table avec du houx en guise de décoration: il ne manquait rien à sa tranquillité.

Pour une fois, se dit-il, il allait enfin pouvoir passer un noël tranquille, sans personne pour venir l'importuner. Pas de fêtes organisées par Amérique durant laquelle il serait obligé de supporter des décos éblouissantes dépassant de loin les siennes et des défilés de majorettes à ne plus en finir. Pas de longues soirées à se bourrer la gueule en compagnie de France, Espagne, Italie et toutes ces nations un peu trop fêtardes à son goût qui semblaient aimer la gueule de bois encore plus que le sexe. Pas de réunion avec sa famille qui lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

Non, cette fois, se dit-il, ce sera une nuit sans aucun trouble.

Pour peu, il en aurait même invité Japon histoire d'être moins seul, puis se souvint que celui ci avait un planning bien précis pour chaque période de fête et qu'il fallait le prévenir au moins deux mois en avance si l'ont espérait figurer une place dans ses projets. Le britannique se détendit dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à passer la fête du 25 en s'assoupissant le plus doucement possible dans l'attente du finlandais.

Malheureusement, la sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa lente descente dans les bras de Morphée. Il le regarda avec une telle méchanceté qu'on aurait put croire qu'il devinait déjà ce qui allait l'attendre en décrochant.

-"_What?_" Grommela le blondinet au combiné d'une voix ensommeillé.

-"Arthur, viens m'aider!" fit la voix de France de l'autre bout du fil.

Mais bien sûr. Qui d'autre était le mieux placé pour pourrir tous ses projets de tranquillité et de bien être? Qui, depuis mille ans, s'amusait à l'énerver un maximum, le faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'à ce qu'il pette les plombs. Vraiment, qui d'autre avait le don de lui scier les nerfs en tombant toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment avec son sourire vicieux, prêt à faire de sa vie un enfer. Angleterre l'avait marqué dans son testament, et c'est des petits événements de ce genre qui lui rappelaient de ne jamais se rétracter: France sera la cause de sa mort, de quelque manière qu'elle soit!

-"Je te jure, _froggie_, que si tu m'appelles parce que tu t'es fais mettre dehors par la fille avec qui tu comptais passer le réveillon..."

-"Je suis chez Chine!" Interrompit hâtivement Francis juste avant qu'un bruit de fracas ne se fasse entendre.

-"C'est quoi le bordel que j'entends derrière?"

-"C'est Kiku... écoute, j'ai pas le temps de... ARG!"

Angleterre entendit le son d'une épée qui transperçait un meuble au dessus du cri de France, et crut pendant un moment que celui ci avait été touché.

-"Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite!" Reprit le français d'un ton beaucoup plus paniqué.

-"Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait?"

-"C'est trop long à t'expliquer, viens juste... leur dire... ON EST INNOCENTS!"

Lorsque la tonalité de son téléphone lui informa que son interlocuteur avait raccroché, ou, plus possible, que son portable avait été réduit en miette, Arthur regarda le combiné d'un air perplexe. Le fait que Francis soit dans une embrouille ne l'étonnait guère, par contre, le fait que ce soit avec les asiatiques l'intriguait un peu plus. Enfin, ils étaient connu pour être calmes et sereins, et leur relation avec le français n'était pas si dégradé que ça (sauf avec Corée du Nord, mais celui là avait une liste noire aussi longue que celle des Etats Unis). Bref, cela signifiait que c'était quand même quelque chose de grave.

On dirait bien que sa soirée en tête à tête avec lui même venait d'être interrompue.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il leva avec regret son postérieur du confortable fauteuil sur lequel il reposait et partit se préparer pour affronter la nuit glaciale de noël qui l'attendait dehors. Revenant au salon pour chercher ses clefs, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa couverture et à sa tasse de thé qui reposaient près du feu de cheminé qui semblaient le supplier de ne pas les abandonner. Il regarda une dernière fois la pendule qui indiquait onze heures et quelques puis sortit dehors, maudissant de tous les noms son voisin d'outre manche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à trouver la maison dans laquelle les asiatiques fêtaient noël à leur façon, dans la mesure où c'était un bâtiment traditionnel au milieu des immeubles occidentaux. D'autant plus que le remu ménage qu'Angleterre avait entendu au téléphone était reconnaissable dans rayon d'un kilomètre. Ne faisant pas attention à certains voisins qui étaient sortis pour voir un peu d'ou venait ce bouquant qui les empêchait de passer un bon réveillon comme lui, Arthur traça directement jusqu'à sa destination en priant tous les esprits qu'il connaissait pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave afin qu'il puisse rentrer rapidement chez lui pour le passage de Finlande.

De loin, rien ne semblait soupçonner une quelconque querelle, si ce n'est le bruit tumultueux qui venait de l'habitat. Après s'être déchaussé à l'entrée, l'anglais constata que le salon avait été dévasté par un combat incluant un sabre et une folie furieuse. Le reste de la maison n'allait pas mieux, mais il n'y décela aucun signe de vie si ce n'est des restes de nourriture éparpillés ça et là. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le jardin japonais, il vit Corée du Sud et Hong Kong à la porte de celui ci, visiblement en train d'assister au spectacle en se goinfrant de sucrerie. Arthur les salua brièvement puis pénétra dans le décor illuminé par des lampions pour voir Chine et Japon au pied d'un genévrier rigide, tels des chiens féroces qui attendaient que le chat veuille bien redescendre.

Visiblement, ils étaient si concentrés sur leur proie qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

-"Bonsoir." Toussa Angleterre pour s'annoncer.

Les deux se retournèrent brièvement vers lui pour le regarder puis s'en détournèrent aussi vite.

-"Bonsoir, Igirisu-San. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous accueillir comme il se doit mais nous sommes légèrement occupés." Répondit Japon en s'inclinant toutefois, sabre en main.

-"Je vois cela en effet."

Le britannique s'avança de quelques pas en enlevant son chapeau pour regarder ce qu'ils pouvaient bien traquer en haut de cet arbre. Les feuilles étant assez épaisses, il ne distingua rien, si ce n'est quelques décorations éteintes.

-"Il va redescendre, _aru_. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps habillé comme il est." Murmura Chine, se tenant prêt à l'attaque.

-"Excusez moi, mais puis-je vous demander qui est dans cet arbre?"

-"L'un des trois vieux pervers qui se sont introduit dans notre maison, _aru_!"

Le cerveau d'Angleterre se mis tout de suite en marche, réorganisant les mots du chinois pour en faire un puzzle assez simple à recomposer.

Si on omettait le mot "vieux", il n'y avait qu'un seul trio qui, à sa connaissance, correspondait au terme de pervers. Qui plus est, si on inclue France dans le lot, qui a eut la bonne idée de l'appeler pour lui demander de l'aide, cela devenait aussi flagrant que l'invisibilité de Canada. Et si c'était réellement le cas, alors ils avaient vraiment mérités leur réputation d'emmerdeurs professionnels, disponibles vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept, ne prenant aucune vacance, ni aucun congé ou pont de toute l'année!

-"Je suis prêt à parier ma réserve de thé arabe que c'est France qui se trouve là haut et que c'est le Bad Friend Trio qui est à l'origine de tout ça!" Fit l'anglais pour lui même.

Les deux asiatiques ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu, et plutôt, Chine appela son petit frère à l'aide pour faire tomber l'intrus de l'arbre, estimant que cela durait beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Après avoir confié son sac de friandise à un Corée du Sud ravis, Hong Kong lança un mawashi geri phénoménal dans le tronc du cupressacée qui trembla sous le coup. Un cri de surprise s'éleva, suivit de la chute d'une silhouette dans l'ombre avec un gros bruit sourd.

Japon dégaina son sabre sous le cou de l'homme tendis que Chine le tenait par une mèche de cheveux blanc. Hong Kong se mis en retrait d'n bond, les bras croisés, néanmoins prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait.

-"Alors? Tu vas finir par avouer, démon!" Hurla Wang Yao en tirant bien la tignasse de son prisonnier pour le faire souffrir.

-"AÏE! Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'avais pas l'intention de..."

-"Silence!" Ordonna Kiku en appuyant la lame de son katana sur sa gorge.

Arthur restait assez perplexe quant à la personne qui était sous ses yeux: d'apparence, c'était un vieil homme avec une barbe et des cheveux aussi longs et blancs que la crinière de Biélorussie. Sa tunique bleue comportait de part et d'autres quelques déchirures sans doute issues du précédent combat, mais l'anglais avait comme une impression de déjà vu sur les bordures dorées et les décorations étranges. S'approchant de plus près, il vit alors d'ou venait son malaise et s'interposa immédiatement entre l'inconnu et les deux bridés.

-"Arrêtez tout, c'est France!"

-"Quoi? Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!" Grogna Chine sans quitter sa position. "Depuis tout à l'heure, il nous rabâche les oreilles qu'il est France alors qu'il ne peut même pas nous le prouver, _aru_!"

-"Et puis, pourquoi France-San viendrait-il dans une tenue pareille."

-"Je ne sais pas, mais il s'agit bien de ce _froggie_, croyez moi!"

Il tourna la tête en direction de celui qu'il protégeait pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute avec ces yeux; c'était bien son rival qui se tenait derrière lui, à moitié assommé et effrayé, déguisé en espèce de saint qui se serait cru au carnaval de Venise. Voyant bien qu'il n'allait pas flancher dans sa décision, Japon et Chine le laissèrent tranquille à contre cœur, pas vraiment convaincu par le britannique. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de l'attaquer sans raison.

-"Bon, ou sont les deux autres, que je vérifie si je dois me planifier un prochain voyage en Algérie?"

Un hurlement aigu lui vrilla les tympans comme seule réponse, suivit de l'effondrement de ce qui pourrait être une armoire ou une commode (à moins que ce ne soit l'étage tout entier). Hong Kong fut le premier à se précipiter vers la source du cri, ayant tout de suite reconnu la voix de Taïwan. Il la vit en effet à la porte de sa chambre, l'air complètement paniqué et à moitié dénudée (heureusement pas assez pour être indécente). Lorsque les autres le rejoignirent pour lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, elle pointa du doigt des trous à travers les murs faits de manière linéaire qui débouchaient directement vers le salon. Là, reposait à l'envers un autre barbu sur le canapé.

Ne prenant pas la peine de faire un détour pour rejoindre la salle commune, le groupe entier (à l'exception de Francis qui se remettait de ses émotions dans le jardin), traversa les trous qui passaient, dans l'ordre, dans la chambre de Corée du Sud vu tous les jeux vidéos qui y reposaient, dans la salle de bain, dans un couloir, dans une autre chambre dont les poster d'otaku signifiaient qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Japon, puis enfin dans le salon ou l'inconnu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, assommé par le choc.

-"C'est lui!" S'exclama Taïwan, le poing devant la bouche."J'étais partie dans ma chambre pour me changer lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit venant de mon placard à vêtement, et j'ai vu que ce sale pervers s'y était caché pour me mater."

Elle omis bien sûr de dire qu'elle lui avait mis un coup de poing bien placé pour le faire sortir illico de sa chambre, créant ainsi un joli tunnel dans la maison de son grand frère.

-"Dans ce cas, un seul châtiment." Annonça tranquillement Hong Kong en sortant son poignard.

Fort heureusement, l'intervention désespérée de France évita une nouvelle fois qu'un meurtre presque injuste ne soit commis. En effet, aussi stupide et vicieux qu'il pouvait être, Prusse ne méritait pas de finir égorgé comme un vulgaire gibier. Et pas seulement parce que c'était indigne de sa génialissime personne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après s'être remis d'un choc émotionnel plus ou moins violent, que ce soit du côté des asiatiques ou des intrus, ils purent finalement retrouver le troisième phénomène qui avait plongé dans la marre aux canards afin d'échapper à la colère de ses assaillants. C'est ainsi que France, Prusse et Espagne se retrouvèrent assis en seiza face à une famille asiatique assez remontée et un Angleterre à la fois soulagé et satisfait de voir son pari avec lui même gagné. Ils ne semblaient visiblement pas près de s'en tirer aussi facilement, surtout après le désordre qu'ils avaient causé dans la maison (même si la majorité du mobilier en pièce provenait surtout des attaques des asiatiques que d'eux même).

D'après la version de Japon, ils étaient tranquillement en train de fêter noël en buvant du thé et mangeant des mandarines sous un kotatsu devant la télé, lorsque soudain, ils avaient vu trois vieux en robe de chambre de différentes couleurs (respectivement bleues, rouges et jaunes) s'introduire dans leur demeure en chantant des chansons bizarres. Evidement, comme ils portaient une barbe de père noël de trois mètres de long et une perruque blanche, personne ne les avait reconnu alors Chine et Japon, croyant avoir affaire à des voleurs ou pire, des psychopathes, avaient sortis l'armurerie lourde sans leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Et pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à poursuivre Prusse et Espagne pour leur trancher la gorge, France avait miraculeusement retrouvé son téléphone portable pour appeler le seul qu'il savait capable d'arrêter le massacre. Mais au vu du sourire narquois de celui là même, il regrettait maintenant amèrement sa décision, quand bien même il lui avait peut être sauvé la vie (surtout pour cette raison, en fait.)

-"On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris, _aru_?"

-"C'était son idée!" Se défendit Prusse en pointant du doigt Espagne, encore trempé de sa récente baignade.

-"Hey! A ce que je sache, vous ne vous y êtes pas opposés. France a même trouvé l'idée géniale et c'est lui qui nous a fait les costumes!"

Le concerné ne répondit rien, réfléchissant plutôt à la manière dont il allait pouvoir faire garder le secret à Angleterre qui se délectait d'avance - il le voyait à son petit sourire en coin- de raconter ça à tous ceux qu'il allait voir lors de la prochaine réunion. Au mieux, il s'en tirerait avec un dîner dans le restaurant le plus chic de Paris payé à ses frais, au pire... En attendant, ni Japon, ni Chine ne semblaient prêt à oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu et pardonner au groupe d'avoir gâcher leur noël en famille.

-"Vous trouvez ça marrant de faire peur aux gens comme ça en vous déguisant en vieux pervers." Réprimanda Corée du Sud d'un ton trop adulte pour faire vrai.

-"On voulait juste vous faire une surprise... ça avait bien marché jusque là..."

-"Quoi donc? Vos costumes ridicules? Et puis d'ailleurs, d'ou ça sort, _aru_?" Demanda Chine d'un air dégoûté.

-"Je crois savoir." Intervint Angleterre qui avait assisté à tout depuis le début. "C'est les Rois Mages, pas vrai?"

-"Qui?"

-"Les Rois Mages." Expliqua Espagne, penaud. "Les Rois Mage sont, dans la tradition chrétienne, des Rois qui viennent des trois différents continents pour venir célébrer la naissance du petit Jésus en lui offrant trois cadeaux distincts. Chez moi, ils remplacent le Père Noël en distribuant des confiseries et des cadeaux aux enfants. Bon, d'habitude, c'est le six janvier leur jour d'arrivée, mais comme ce jour est associé à l'épiphanie et que c'est quand même pour noël qu'on voulait faire ça, on n'a pas attendu."

Angleterre se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, comme s'il avait su à l'avance que ça allait se finir comme cela. Il ne partageait pas vraiment les coutumes des pays du sud, qui étaient majoritairement catholiques, lui étant protestant, mais il était assez cultivé pour savoir de quoi l'espagnol parlait, et franchement, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Prusse, mais surtout France, aient été assez débiles pour le suivre dans son délire! Antonio raconta qu'ils avaient fait le tour de toutes les maisons ou les nations fêtaient noël et qu'ils avaient eut très bon accueil.

-"Et évidement, ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que les asiatiques, qui n'ont pas comme religion de base le christianisme, ne soient pas du tout au courant des traditions religieuses qui pouvaient se faire dans le sud de l'occident!" Ironisa Arthur, à mis chemin entre l'exaspération et la moquerie.

N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, le trio baissa la tête tendis que les concernés se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Angleterre n'en revenait pas qu'ils n'y aient même pas pensé alors que déjà, lorsqu'Amérique était venu rendre visite à Japon déguisé en père noël, celui ci l'avait accueillit avec un katana et l'aurait sûrement embroché s'il ne s'était pas tout de suite présenté. Vraiment, là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait vu. Et pourtant, ils lui en avaient fait voir depuis mille ans, le Bad Friend Trio, que ce soit ensemble ou séparément!

-"Non mais en plus, on a mis nos barbe avec de la colle forte et la fermeture Eclair de nos vêtement se trouvait au dos."Déclara France en haussant les épaules. "Donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment se déshabiller pour leur prouver que c'était nous... tiens d'ailleurs, vous ne pourriez pas..."

-"Devant des jeunes filles, et puis quoi encore!" Grogna Hong Kong en brandissant son poignard sous les pouffements de Taïwan, Viêtnam et Thaïlande (qui se sentait visiblement visé).

-"A part ça, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour eux? On ne peut pas les laisser repartir comme ça, si?" Interrogea Chine, bien ennuyé.

-"C'est simple, tout comme France l'a fait avec moi, on va appeler les responsables des deux autres idiots pour qu'ils viennent les chercher et s'occuper d'eux!" Fit sadiquement le britannique sous les yeux haineux des trois amis d'enfance.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas contester, vu l'état de leur habits avec le froid environnant dehors. Dieu, que c'était bon de se venger de mille ans de tyrannie, de coups fourrés et de guerres vicieuses, sans compter de son noël solitaire qui était désormais complètement à l'eau à cause d'eux. Mais vu ce qui l'avait attendu, le jeu en valait fortement la chandelle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, Belgique, Italie du Sud et Pays Bas se présentèrent au domicile de la famille orientale ainsi qu'Italie du Nord, Allemagne, Autriche et Hongrie. Bien sûr, ce laps de temps avait permis au trio de se débarrasser d'au moins leur barbe et leur perruque blanche, non sans quelques cris de souffrance et quelques bouteilles d'alcool parties dans le vide, pour leur plus grand désespoir (ils n'allaient quand même pas espérer se bourrer la gueule après avoir déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça!).

Evidement, lorsque Japon et Angleterre finirent de raconter ce qui sera sans doute le conte le plus épic de noël, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre de la part des arrivants. Allant de la rigolade pure et simple pour Italie et Belgique à l'exaspération la plus totale pour Romano, Allemagne et Autriche en passant par le foutage de gueule et la promesse d'entretenir l'humiliation le plus longtemps possible pour Hongrie et Pays Bas, rien ne manquait. Avec du recul, on se rendait compte que l'attitude d'Angleterre était un peu un mix des trois, vu qu'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur, témoin tout au plus.

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de vous?" Interrogea Roderich d'un ton dramatique.

-"Là j'avoue, ça devient irrécupérable!" Continua Lovino en appuyant bien son regard sur son ancien boss.

-"Vous dîtes ça, mais ça vous a bien amusé quand on est venu vous voir!"

-"En attendant, vous avez eut de la chance que quelqu'un soit intervenu à temps pour venir vous sauver!" Moralisa Ludwig en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-"Merci de nous le rappeler, ça fait déjà assez mal comme ça de savoir qu'on lui en doit une, au british!"

Inutile de dire qu'à ce moment là, le sourire d'Angleterre était aussi tordu que celui de Romano lorsqu'il s'imaginait pouvoir se débarrasser d'Allemagne avec sa dernière arme secrète. La dernière fois qu'on aurait put le voir avec une telle expression faciale, c'était à sa période de pirate. Du moins, c'est le plus loin que remontaient les derniers souvenirs de France. Tendis qu'Hongrie et Belgique cancanaient déjà entre elles sur ce sujet qui allait sans doute devenir le thème de leur prochaine pyjama party entre fille, Japon s'agenouilla face aux trois fautifs pour s'excuser auprès d'eux mais aussi de leurs proches.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé de ce mal entendu et le désordre que cela a causé."

-"C'est bon, Japon, tu vas quand même pas t'excuser parce qu'ils ont foutu le bazars chez nous, aru_._"

-"Et puis, les gars."Rajouta Corée du Sud d'un ton enfantin. "Vous êtes vraiment plus chanceux que vous ne le croyez, parce que encore grand frère Chine et grand frère Japon étaient les seuls à vous avoir attaqué, mais si mon frère jumeaux avait été là, vous ne seriez même pas en état d'en discuter... en fait, je crois que vous n'auriez été en état de rien du tout!"

Alors qu'il éclatait de rire tout seul, une sueur froide passa dans le dos du trio, en particulier chez France qui avait des relations on-ne-peut-plus tendus avec Corée du Nord. Il s'imaginait très bien ce jeune asiatique brandir ses obus miniatures vers eux en hurlant des insultes diverses et colorées sur le capitalisme, le fait qu'ils n'étaient que des chiens d'Amérique servant le système et qu'il allait tous les buter avec ses missiles nucléaires.

En bref, la mauvaise blague aurait rapidement pris l'allure d'une troisième guerre mondiale.

Heureusement, d'après Chine, il était à une fête "spéciale communiste" organisée par Russie en l'honneur de l'ancienne URSS (une occasion pour Wang Yao d'avoir d'ailleurs put mettre un vent magistrale à son ex propriétaire russe). Ce n'était pas plus mal car à part le grand frère chinois et le petit frère du sud, le reste des nations asiatiques lui importaient très peu, n'étant même pas en bon terme avec certains d'entre eux (Viêtnam étant la seule exception pour d'autres raisons plus personnelles).

-"Enfin, nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps." Intervint Autriche après avoir regardé sa montre gousset. "Nous avons un réveillon à terminer, et je suis sûr que vous avez aussi d'autres projets. Aussi, nous allons immédiatement vous décharger de Prusse qui vous a déjà bien assez encombré comme cela."

-"Merci de parler de moi comme d'un sac poubelle!" S'outragea l'incroyable nation avant de se taire en voyant Hongrie brandir sa poêle (mince, elle était née avec cet ustensile collée à la main ou quoi ?)

-"On va faire de même pour le bâtard aux tomates." Suivit Romano en empoignant son boss par le col. "Quand je pense qu'à un moment de ma vie, j'ai faillis te respecter!" Murmura-t-il à l'espagnol qui ne put que rigoler nerveusement.

-"Attendez, et France?"

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'intéressé qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis. Bien sûr, France était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui (Prusse et Espagne aussi, mais il fallait croire qu'ils aimaient se faire materner), cependant il est vrai que le laisser rentrer seul le soir de noël était quand même un peu triste, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre misanthrope comme Russie ou Japon. Bien sûr, il aurait pût aller avec Espagne, mais il en était absolument hors de question pour Romano, de plus que Pays-Bas ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. Prusse aussi se proposa, avec l'approbation d'Italie et Allemagne, mais ce fût Hongrie et Autriche qui s'y opposèrent, préférant ne pas avoir à charge un deuxième phénomène le soir de noël.

Quant à la famille asiatique, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi!" S'exclama le français avec un sourire. "Grand frère peut se débrouiller seul. Rentrez chez vous, les fêtes ne sont pas encore finies et je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher plus de temps."

Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas sûrs, les deux groupes se séparèrent sous ses conseils, lui promettant cependant de lui réserver une place le jour de l'An pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans cette situation. Les deux européens restant durent aussi débarrasser le plancher sous la demande de Wang Yao qui aimerait récupérer le peu de ce qui restait de sa soirée avec ses petits frères et sœurs. Aussi, Angleterre et France se retrouvèrent sur le pallier de la maison aux allures chinoises dans un silence assez embarrassant. La neige tombait fortement, obligeant France à ne pas s'éterniser dans sa tenue.

-"Bon, je vais y aller. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé et..."

-"Tu viens avec moi." Fit Arthur, catégorique.

-"Pardon?"

Francis le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme si Tony venait d'apparaître devant lui. Angleterre ne venait pas de l'inviter chez lui, c'était impossible! Ou alors, il s'était cogné un peu trop fort en tombant de cet arbre (même si c'est sur les fesses qu'il a atterrit). Avait-il bien entendu ou Arthur proposait à l'homme qu'il avait le plus détesté dans ce monde de passer la fête de noël avec lui? La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lorsque le français s'était caché chez lui pour échapper aux allemands.

Arthur se dressa devant lui pour le pointer du doigt, annonçant un dialogue échauffé:

-"Tu as ruiné ma soirée de noël en me faisant venir pour assister à un cirque organisé par ta bande d'attardée. Tu as réunie la moitié de l'Union Européenne chez Chine pour une simple plaisanterie, me mettant complètement au milieu. Tu vas donc prendre tes responsabilités et venir me tenir compagnie chez moi toute la nuit! Compris?"

-"Ben..."

Malheureusement pour lui, le britannique ne lui laissa pas la chance de protester car il tira la manche de sa tunique bleue pour le forcer à le suivre jusqu'à sa maison. Durant tout le trajet, le français s'était posé des questions quant aux motivations réelles de son ex-rival pour le forcer comme ça. Mais finalement, lorsqu'il se retrouva au chaud devant une cheminée dans un pull polaire avec une couverture partagée avec Arthur, il se dit qu'il aura tout le temps de lui poser toutes ces questions le lendemain.

Après tout, c'était noël et peut être que finalement, Angleterre avait juste envie d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui pour partager la tranquillité de sa maison.


	16. Mauvaise période

**Mauvaise période**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Fem!France, mention d'Angleterre

Rating: K

Genre: Suspens, historique et humour.

Référence historique ou culturelle: Epoque Napoléonienne et une expression populaire que vous decernerez sans mal à la fin.

Note: A la base, je voulais juste en faire un dessin mais ça me faisait tellement délirer que je l'ai mis en OS. Vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi j'ai pris Fem!France (ormis le fait que je l'adore parce qu'elle a la classe).

* * *

La demoiselle brune déambulait dans le grand château, faisant les cents pas d'un air assez énervé. On lui avait pourtant dit de rester dans sa chambre pour se reposer, mais rien n'y faisait en des temps aussi terrible. Elle ne pouvait restée alitée tendis que son chef venait d'essuyer une défaite cuisantes contre son pire ennemi. Ne pouvant supporter d'être aussi faible, elle avait envoyé promener ses gouvernantes pour refiler sa plus belle tenue militaire (enfin, aussi belles qu'on faisait à cette époque) pour rejoindre ses ministres au Palais-Royal dans le but de faire un bilan de la situation.

Cependant, on la mit purement et simplement à la porte avec pour ordre de retourner chez elle faire de la broderie.

Et la voila maintenant dans les longs couloirs de la grande demeure datant de 1628 à attendre la décision de ses dirigeants comme une greluche. Elle bouillait de rage, tout simplement! Peut être que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place au sein de la politique, mais elle n'était pas n'importe quelle mégère. Elle était une nation! La France, nom de dieu! Et en tant que telle, on devait la traiter avec respect, peut importe ce qu'elle avait entre les jambes. Après tout, ce qui se passait dans son territoire la concernait en premier! C'était elle qui subissait directement l'impacte des événements en France, eux pouvaient continuer à dormir la nuit.

Elle butta dans un siège posé en décoration dans un accès de rage.

-"Bande d'idiots!" Grommela-t-elle." Quand je pense que je ne peux même pas aller m'amuser histoire d'oublier un peu tout ça."

Interdiction de quitter Paris, les ordres étaient formels. Outre le fait que l'invasion leur pendait au nez et que se faire capturer par ses ennemis serait vraiment le pompon, France ne pouvait se rendre dans ses autres régions car il faisait mauvais d'aller les voir en ce moment avec les révoltes et répression exercées un peu partout ailleurs. La terreur blanche mettait vraiment son pays à mal, au point que la française se demandait si son mal de tête incessant lui venait de là. Sans doute; ce n'était pas la première fois que quelques fusillades déclenchaient des migraines, mais qu'est ce que c'était embarrassant.

Francine se retourna la main au front en voyant enfin ses responsables quitter la pièce. Sans attendre, elle leur barra le passage pour exiger des explications:

-"Alors? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire."

-"Nous avons perdu beaucoup de bataille et Napoléon semble avoir disparu." Fit un grand brun à l'air sévère.

-"Evidement! Si j'étais à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais honte de revenir ici après avoir perdu Waterloo!" Siffla Francine, les mains sur les hanches.

-"Nous avons donc été obligé d'élire un nouveau dirigeant; Louis XVIII reviendra dans quelques temps par conséquent. »

-"QUOI! Mais attendez une minute..."

Les hommes la contournaient déjà sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, achevant de la mettre en colère. Gonflant sa poitrine, elle leur hurla pratiquement de revenir immédiatement lui détailler un peu plus les faits. Il fallut qu'elle les tire pratiquement par leur ridicule tunique pour qu'ils daignent enfin à l'écouter.

-"Que va devenir Napoléon?"

-"Nous ne savons pas... il semblerait qu'il soit prisonnier des anglais mais c'est à vérifier."

-"Et je deviens quoi, moi?"

-"Ecoutez, Dame Bonnefoy." La concernée grinça des dents lorsque l'homme prononça ces paroles en la prenant par l'épaule comme un petit enfant. "Nous faisons tout ce qui est de notre possible pour régler les problèmes de votre noble patrie alors pourquoi ne laisseriez vous pas faire des personnes compétentes et aller reposer ces vilaines rides sous vos yeux."

France avait plutôt envie de lui coller un coup de talon bien placer entre les jambes pour lui montrer qu'on la prenait pas pour une idiote impunément. Cependant, si elle cédait à ses pulsions, on ne la prendrait plus jamais au sérieux lors des réunions politiques, prétextant qu'elle était une femme qui ne savait pas retenir ses pulsions émotionnelles. Alors à la place, elle lui dit de disparaître de sa vue immédiatement pour qu'elle puisse au moins se reposer les yeux de son horrible visage. Au moins, cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle se retrouva seule de nouveau une fois de plus.

Soupirant de fatigue, elle s'adossa à un mur pour relâcher un peu la pression. Francine s'étonnait elle même d'être aussi susceptible quant à sa condition alors qu'elle était habituée depuis longtemps au comportement machiste de ses politiciens. Mais là, elle se sentait une sensibilité à fleur de peau qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à contrôler, additionné avec ce mal de tête incessant; il ne fallait tout simplement pas la faire autant tourner en bourrique.

Prise d'un malaise et de bouffées de chaleur, elle se laissa glisser brutalement sur le sol.

-"Dieu... peut être qu'ils ont raison. J'en fait un peu trop en ce moment!"

La brune aux yeux pourpres respira rauquement quelques minutes sans pouvoir calmer son état. Son pays tirait trop sur la corde en ce moment: si la révolution française de la fin du siècle dernier ne lui avait pas trop laissé de séquelle (plus de peur que de mal dira-t-on), les guerres napoléoniennes l'avaient véritablement rendue malade. Elle y avait perdu plus qu'elle n'y avait gagné pour finalement tomber malade d'un mal qui semblait s'empirer brutalement avec cette ultime défaite face à son rival. Elle le sentait au plus profond de son corps: ses entrailles se déchiraient à l'instar de tous ces soldats britanniques qui détruisaient les siens sans pitié.

Péniblement, France trouva la force de se relever dans un gémissement rauque, le visage dégoulinant de sueur. Pratiquement pliée en deux, elle posa la main sur son ventre puis avança dans le château en se tenant contre le mur. Elle ne se souvenait pas que cela fasse aussi mal d'être battue à une guerre. Même celle de Cent Ans, qui lui avait certes fait très mal et pratiquement laissée à l'agonie, ne lui avait pas laissé une telle sensation d'être tiraillée de l'intérieur. C'était tout simplement insupportable.

Enfin, la française arriva par on ne sait quel prodige au réez de chaussé, prêt de la sortie. Haletante, elle savait que ses serviteurs n'étaient plus très loin et qu'elle pourra enfin se poser dans sa voiture sans se soucier de rien sauf de préciser ses symptômes afin qu'ils le répètent au médecin. Elle les récita dans sa tête pour être sûre de ne rien oublier: Mal de tête, mal de ventre, bouffées de chaleur, hypersensibilité et... Baissant la tête vers le sol, elle constata un dernier symptôme: Voila que maintenant, elle saignait!

Au même moment qu'un messager ouvrit la porte d'un air affolé, cela fit "TILT" dans sa tête.

-"Madame France! Madame France! Les Anglais ont débarqué!"

Tournant son visage maintenant aussi pâle que la mort, Francine ne pût que répliquer avec un sourire crispé:

-"Je confirme."


	17. Une étoile d'Amérique éteinte

**Un étoile d'Amérique éteinte**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Amérique, Canada, France, Angleterre et Japon.

Rating: K

Genre: Nostalgie, un peu d'humour et un peu de drame.

Référence historique ou culturelle: le plus grand artiste de la pop américaine.

Note: un hommage un peu tardif à cause d'un manque d'inspiration. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas offensant parce que j'apprécie réellement ce chanteur. J'espère que vous aussi, vous apprécierez.

Note2: en fait, plus qu'un manque d'inspi', c'est surtout trop d'idées qui tuent mes idées. J'ai quatre drabble commencés mais impossible de les finir (j'ai d'ailleurs peiné à achever celui-là) donc au choix: histoire de chiotte, les dessins animés occidentaux (exit les mangas), relations et rivalités entre Suisse, Belgique et France ou un retraçage historique des relations entre Biélorussie et Lituanie avec l'évolution des sentiments de celui-ci. Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Encore une fois, nous nous retrouvons en salle de réunion, avant un meeting, et comme d'habitude, parce qu'on ne change pas une recette qui fonctionne, nos nations comméraient entre elles à vive voix. Il faut leur pardonner leur comportement de vieilles mégères. Après tout, la plupart de nos pays dépassaient les 2000 ans, même s'ils plutôt étaient bien conservés pour des momies. Enfin bref, là n'était pas le sujet, mais plutôt ce qui pouvait bien les inspirer à papoter comme cela sans finir dans une bagarre générale, parce que l'échange ne se déroulait pas à deux ou trois, mais bel et bien entre tous les membres de l' qu'il y avait dans le tas France, Angleterre, Japon, Danemark et Russie, on s'étonnait que ça n'ait pas encore dégénéré en bain de sang.

Alors bien sûr, la question principale que l'on va se poser: Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre pratiquement tous les pays d'accord sur un même sujet? Pour y répondre, il suffit d'aller faire un tour du côté de ceux qui se sentaient le plus concernés par le sujet.

-"Je sais que c'est dur!" S'exclama Angleterre, mécontent. "Mais ça a été un choc pour la quasi-totalité du monde, je vois pas pourquoi America serait plus perturbé de la mort de Michael Jackson que toi ou moi!"

-"Sauf qu'il était originaire de chez lui. Il l'a vu grandir, faire ses premiers pas - dans le showbiz je veux dire - et tout, donc c'est normal que ce soit lui le plus touché." Expliqua son collègue français.

-"Et moi je dis qu'il exagère!" Protesta l'anglais en reposant sa tasse de thé avec un bruit sourd. Des mois qu'il n'est pas sorti de chez lui! Si on n'allait pas le voir régulièrement, il en oublierait qu'il a des amis, à part son fameux extraterrestre imaginaire!"

Une petite fée posée sur son épaule lui donna raison.

-"Comprend-le un peu, c'est l'une des seules personnes qui avaient un peu redoré son blason qui vient de partir. Le dieu de la danse, la star des stars! Même Russie avait de l'admiration pour lui!"

-"Et alors? Est-ce que j'ai fait tout ce cirque lors de la mort de Brian Eptein?"

-"Non, mais tu es resté insensible pendant deux mois!" Fit remarquer France. "D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas pour une petite vengeance personnelle par rapport aux Beatles que tu es aussi méchant envers Amérique?"

-"Disons que l'affaire "Jésus" de John Lemon m'est restée en travers la gorge. Tout ça parce que ce sale gamin soi-disant à cheval sur la religion ne sait pas interpréter les choses!"

Voyant que la discussion allait tourner en débat sur "Est-ce que Alfred a fait exprès d'emmerder le groupe de musique légendaire originaire d'Angleterre juste par jalousie" ou "les tendances sataniques d'Angleterre lui ont encore joué un mauvais tour", Japon se glissa habilement à côté de l'anglais après avoir salué Chine. Pour sa part, Michael Jackson était l'une des seules stars d'origine occidentale qui lui revenait clairement en tête, et il devait avouer que ses techniques de danse étaient plutôt pas mal. Elles l'avaient fortement inspiré pour pas mal de chorégraphies de ses boy's bands.

-"Excusez-moi, mais que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire pour lui?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kiku?" Interrogea Francis en se retournant. "Il fait une dépression, on n'y peut rien. On a juste à attendre qu'il aille mieux."

-"Je veux bien mais... America-san me semble plus troublé que vous ne le pensez. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes allés le voir récemment, mais il s'habille uniquement avec les mêmes vêtements de scène que ce chanteur. Il s'écoute en boucle tous ses albums à longueur de journée."

-"Bah, moi aussi je le faisais, il n'y est pas mort d'homme." Soupira Angleterre avec dédain.

France le fixa en haussant les sourcils et en hochant la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de l'époque punk de son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Le genre de période que l'on pourrait classer aux côtés de ses années de piraterie: elle craint pour ses fesses!

-"Peut-être mais... il s'amuse aussi à se faire des U. V pour bronzer, à se teindre les cheveux en noir avec la boule disco. Il paraît d'ailleurs qu'on l'a retrouvé dans un bar des années 80 îvre mort après un show plus que raté."

-"Vraiment?"

-"Et vous en connaissez pas la meilleure." Continua le Japonais avec une expression crispée. "La dernière fois que je suis allé le voir chez lui, il m'a fait la chorégraphie de _Thriller_ après une nuit blanche à regarder des films d'horreur et jouer à des survival horrors sur X-box. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à m'en réchapper avant le dernier refrain."

Tandis que France pouffait de rire à s'imaginer Amérique faire la danse des zombies avec Japon après une partie de Resident Evil, Angleterre se massa les tempes comme si cette nouvelle l'exaspérait plus qu'elle ne le surprenait. Il l'avait pratiquement élevé, donc il connaissait États-Unis à peu près par coeur, et tous ses délires aussi. Rien que de repenser aux années 80 lui suffisait pour lui donner un mal de crâne pas possible: les années d'or du continent américain. Fin du communisme, pouvoir absolu sur l'Occident, période prospère de l'économie libérale (surtout par rapport à maintenant) et bien sûr, Michael Jackson: le talent suprême représentant la divinité d'Alfred en la matière.

Sauf que cet abrutit n'a jamais été capable de faire le moonwalk correctement, mais passons...

-"Moi j'ai peur qu'il aille emmerder Romano pour _Smooth Criminal_." Confia France, préoccupé. "Vous savez à quel point il ne rigole pas avec la mafia, et ce gamin serait capable d'aller leur demander de tourner dans son prochain clip."

-"Romano encore ça va, moi c'est surtout s'il va demander à Russie pour _Stranger in Moscow_. Là, on ne va plus rigoler, c'est moi qui vous le dit."

-"Bon, j'ai compris." Fit Arthur en se levant. " Il faut que l'on intervienne avant qu'il ne commence à recruter Inde, Biélorussie, Turquie et je ne sais qui d'autres pour le clip de _Black or White_."

* * *

Ainsi, le trio constitué des plus proches nations (actuelles) du représentant des États-Unis d'Amérique se retrouva devant la maison de celui-ci, les bras chargés de cadeau avec l'espoir que leur visite marquera la fin de la crise... moral, on s'entend. Parce que la crise financière, ils en étaient par sortit et c'est aussi à cause de ça qu'il était temps de rappeler à cet idiot le sens de ses priorités! En particulier pour France qui avait deux épées de Damoclées au-dessus de la tête nommée respectivement Union Européenne et Allemagne.

Heureusement pour eux, c'est Canada qui vint leur ouvrir, dont les cernes sous les yeux laissaient deviner sans mal qu'il a été le défouloir de son frère.

-"Bienvenus Monsieur Japon. Papa. Dad."

-"Combien de fois on doit te dire de ne plus nous appeler comme ça!" S'exclamèrent ensemble Angleterre et France avant de se regarder et de se bouder mutuellement.

Matthew rougit un peu, sachant que ses "parents" n'aimaient pas être nommés ainsi car cela relançait des débats sur leurs véritables origines, à lui et son frère. Après s'être excusé, il invita le groupe à rentrer, leur demandant deux secondes pour réaménager le salon afin qu'il puisse les accueillir decement. Deux minutes, une Wii éteinte en pleine partie de "The Experience" et un Alfred hurlant à la mort plus tard, la salle de séjour fut accessible par des visiteurs plus que perplexes.

S'installant dans le canapé, Angleterre s'étonna pas de ne pas voir des milliers de poster du danseur recouvrir les murs de la maison, sans oublier les plafonds et le toit. Il devait supposer que Matthew était peut-être plus ferme avec les délires de son frère qu'on ne le pensait. Le Canadien revint avec trois tasses de café puis s'assit en face d'eux

.-"Je suis désolé pour Alfred, mais il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour chanter She's out of my life après que j'ai débranché son jeu."

Les trois compères se regardèrent, voyant que les choses devenaient encore pires qu'ils ne le pensaient.

-"Ce n'est pas grave, on voulait juste vous rendre visite." Rassura France avec un sourire.

-"Aussi lui apporter quelques présents pour lui montrer notre soutien." Continua Japon en tendant un Mcdonal'd spécial sushi.

-"Et enfin, lui dire d'arrêter avec ses idioties sinon ça va mal finir pour lui!" Conclut Angleterre avant de se prendre un coup de coude de chaque côté par ses voisins.

-"Oui, je vous comprends... moi aussi je n'en peux plus. Il y a un mois, il a fallu que je le vire de chez moi avec ma batte de base balle comme je suis celui qui habite à côté, il me harcelait sans arrêt avec sa déprime..."

-"Tiens, à ce propos! Moi aussi j'ai un petit quelque chose pour lui qui l'aidera sans doute à surmonter cette mauvaise phase."

France sortit un énorme panier-cadeau dans lequel on pouvait voir différentes boîtes d'antidépresseurs, de somnifères et de tranquillisants avec un grand sourire. Tandis que le Canadien et le Japonais le regardèrent bouche bée, Arthur lui saisit son panier pour le balancer à travers la fenêtre ouverte sous les yeux ébahits de son camarade d'outre-Manche. Et voilà près de cinq cents euros de médicament donné en pâturent aux extraterrestres. Énervé, France se releva rapidement pour le saisir par le col.

-"Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu n'imagines pas combien m'ont coûté ces médocs: j'ai dû puiser sur mon budget santé national en prétextant que c'était pour médecin sans frontières!"

-"Tu veux me le rendre encore plus malade, crétin!" Répliqua Angleterre avec mordant. "Ne confond pas ton cas avec une généralité: ce n'est pas parce qu'on se met à déprimer qu'on est forcément en dépression! En plus, c'est chez lui que tu les achètes, tes antidépresseurs!"

-"Ne réimportez pas des exportations!" Moralisa Kiku pour montrer son soutient à l'anglais.

-"Vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est de passer vingt ans à regarder Princesse Sarah et Rémi sans Famille! Moi je sais que ce pauvre Amérique ne s'en sortira pas seul: qui peut résister aux larmes de Bambi?" Couina France avec tragédie.

-"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le décès de son chanteur le plus célèbre." Confia le japonais.

Laissant Francis à son délire de persécution sur les dessins animés tristes, Arthur se rassit en face d'un Matthew oublié de tous depuis quelques minutes pour lui donner son propre cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une petite bourse ancienne dans laquelle il y avait placé un sort très spécial. Bien sûr, personne ne pourra la voir à part lui.

-"Merci, c'est très gentil." Fit Canada avec un petit sourire.

-"Tu lui donneras tout à l'heure."Mettant les deux cadeaux d'un côté et notant mentalement d'aller récupérer le troisième dans le jardin, le Canadien invita les trois nations à repartir avant que son frère ne descende pour repartir dans son délire de chorégraphie. Une fois mis à la porte, France et Japon furent assez curieux de savoir quel était le cadeau d'Amérique pour le sortir de sa déprime. Car, rapellons-le, le but de cette visite à la base était que le représentant des États-Unis retrouve sa joie de vivre et passe enfin à autre chose.

Cependant, tous le long du trajet, le britannique ne voulut rien lâcher.

* * *

Le jeune blond à lunettes rentra dans la pièce sombre après avoir toqué. Comme prévu, son frère était allongé sur son lit en costume blanc, les écouteurs aux oreilles branchées sur la chanson la plus déprimante de son chanteur préféré. Il avança lentement pour ne pas le surprendre, puis après s'être assuré d'avoir capté un minimum d'attention de sa part, lui déposa les cadeaux des trois visiteurs au pied de son lit.

-"C'est de la part de Dad, Papa et Monsieur Japon."

-"Beuh... qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?" Gémit Alfred avec lassitude. "Ce n'est pas des antidépresseurs et un Mc'do japonais qui le fera revenir..."

-"Tu dois passer à autre chose, grand frère." Fit Matthew en s'asseyant à ses côtés. "Je sais que c'est dur. Tu l'adorais et tout le monde avait de l'admiration pour lui mais il est mort maintenant, et vu son état physique, sans doute était-ce mieux comme cela."

L'américain serra les dents aux paroles de son frère. Il avait raison, mais ça n'atténuait en rien sa douleur. Oui, Michael Jackson est mort en ayant laissé un héritage musical exceptionnel derrière lui. Oui, il était gravement malade physiquement et affaiblit mentalement par tous les coups durs que la vie lui avait faite. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet artiste était parti trop tôt et qu'il avait encore eu beaucoup de choses à leur apprendre. À lui apprendre. Surtout au moment de son grand retour sur scène, là ou le monde entier avait vu un espoir de tourner la page sur cette sombre période de la vie du chanteur.

Pourquoi Michael Jackson alors Johnny Hallyday était revenu d'entre les morts! Ce n'était pas juste!

-"Il était aussi important à mes yeux que tous mes anciens présidents."

-"Je sais."

-"Il a prouvé au monde entier que le rêve américain était possible."

-"Grand frère..."

-"Quand je pense que ces enfoirés osent encore faire du fric sur son image avec cette insanité d'album!"

Canada sut à quoi il faisait référence et lui aussi devait avouer que c'était assez scandaleux que ces personnes sans scrupules profitent d'un tel talent. This is it, qu'ils appelaient cet album mais ça aurait plutôt dû s'appeler This is shit! aux dires d'Amérique. Cela n'avait pas vraiment contribué à faire son deuil, bien au contraire.

-"Laisse-moi s'il te plaît." Demanda l'américain au bord des larmes.

Comprenant qu'il était mieux seul, le canadien se releva, avec néanmoins la promesse de revenir pour lui apporter des pancakes au sirop d'érable accompagnés de toast au beurre de cacahuète. La seule chose qu'Alfred pouvait manger vu son humeur du moment. Même ses hamburgers et le plus sucré des milk-shakes ne lui redonnaient pas le moral, mais la cuisine de Matthew l'empêchait au moins de sombrer au bord du gouffre.

Une fois isolé de nouveau, il remit en marche la télévision et le magnétoscope passant de vieilles cassettes sur les débuts de l'idole. Le son et l'image avaient beau être de mauvaise qualité, ils représentaient le plus beau chef d'oeuvre cinématographique à ses yeux.

Et il était un expert pour parler.

Dans un élan de lassitude, il s'intéressa brièvement aux cadeaux apportés par ses proches. Il crut un moment que son grincheux d'ancien père ne lui avait rien apporté mais se détrompa en voyant une petite bourse dans le panier du franç curiosité prenant place sur la tristesse, il l'ouvrit doucement, se demandant quel genre de trouvaille lui avait encore apporté l' poussière blanche envahit la pièce, l'aveuglant presque qu'il du se cacher les yeux. Une fois la poudre dissipée, il aperçut une silhouette tellement familière qu'il crut rêver.

-"Vous..."

-"Que t'arrive-t-il donc, Alfred?" Fit une voix cristalline qui emporta le représentant des États-Unis dans un rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain, personne ne s'attendait à voir un Amérique faire son entrée majestueuse dans la salle de réunion avec son éternel rire. Et pourtant, tous n'en revinrent pas qu'il soit enfin sorti de sa déprime, visiblement plus déterminé que jamais à récupérer son retard en invoquant toutes les nations à le rejoindre dans son grand plan de sauvetage de la crise. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Chine ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir un carreau s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver sur la paille en peu de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

Isolés plus loin, France et Japon se jetèrent sur l'anglais, avides de réponse sans que celui-ci ne leur dise quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un interrogatoire musclé (à comprendre avec des menaces de le dépoiler en public et prendre des photos pour les donner en offrande à Hongrie), Arthur finit par craquer:

-"Oui, c'est mon cadeau, voilà, vous êtes content!"

-"Je pense savoir ce que tu as mis dans ce petit sac." S'exclama le français avec un sourire bien à lui. "Une certaine poudre blanche, sauf que celle-ci ne provoque pas d'hallucinations, je me trompe?"

-"Je n'y ai rien mis!" Se défendit Arthur en détournant le regard.

France savait qu'il mentait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il eut droit à cette même faveur il y a de cela quelques années, lorsque lui aussi, avait perdu le goût de vivre. Angleterre n'avait pas donné d'explication, peu importaient les questions, et lui demandait simplement de ne pas chercher. Sans doute ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas tout à fait légal, peu importe la nature des règles. Toujours est-il que revoir Jeanne d'Arc quelques instants, même en fantôme, lui avait rappelé pourquoi il était toujours en vie depuis si longtemps.

-"En tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part de lui avoir fait ce cadeau. Il va beaucoup mieux maintenant."

-"Ça ne se voit pas, mais en fait tu t'inquiétais pour lui, pas vrai."

-"Absolument pas." Nia le Britannique avec quelques rougeurs. "J'en avais juste marre de le voir pleurnicher! Et puis, dans son état, on aurait finit par couler à force de ne plus chercher de solution ensemble! Et puis, ça me donnait l'impression d'être un mauvais père! Et puis zut, je n'ai pas à me justifier!"

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Arthur se décida à bouder tout le monde malgré les tentatives de Japon pour s'excuser ou les taquineries de France pour le faire réagir. Il n'était pas décidé à avouer qu'il avait fait ça juste par gentillesse, son image en prenant un sacré coup s'il partait dans le sentimentalisme. Néanmoins, à la fin de la réunion, il entendit très nettement la mélodie de _You're not alone_ chanté par Amérique sur son passage qui le fit sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.


	18. Journal d'un simple Empire en guerre

**Journal d'un simple Empire en Guerre**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage/Couple: Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Mention d'Italie, Autriche, Hongrie, Prusse, Germania, Rome et France

Rating : T pour le genre.

Genre: Drama, Angst, DeathFic, un peu d'amour et d'amitié. En gros, un truc déprimant à souhait.

Note: Alors, voici un peu ma vision de la mort de HRE. Donc pour éviter les surprises, voici un peu les Headcanon de cet OS: HRE sait déjà qu'Italie et un garçon, il connaît bien Prusse qui s'occupe de lui de temps en temps, HRE a grandi jusqu'à l'âge adulte contrairement à Italie et enfin, HRE=Germaniy théory n'est ni réfutée, ni approuvée dans cette fic.

Note 2: C'est horrible, je n'arrive plus à écrire de Drabble jusqu'au bout TT. Je les commence et je ne les finis pas, j'en ai au moins une dizaine sur le feu non achevés! Help, please!

Note 3: Du coup, pour ne pas être inactive, j'ai pris cet OS qui date de très longtemps, bien avant que je connaisse Hetalia comme maintenant. J'ai modifié des trucs mais il se peut que certains détails ne soient plus à jour (j'ai quand même laissé parce que ça me plaisait bien.) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_XX mois, XX jour, 17XX année._

_J'ai mal. Cette guerre me semble interminable tellement les combats sont redondants. C'est toujours la même chose: On se bat, personne ne parvient à trouver de vainqueur et chacun repart de son côté laissant un terrain qui se nourrit toujours plus de l'âme des morts. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond au milieu de cadavres baignant dans leur propre sang, sans jamais trouver de but à atteindre ou d'endroit ou aller. C'est comme si je fus condamné à marcher toute ma vie au côté de la faucheuse et que celle-ci brouillait ma vue._

_Je crois que les âmes des Nations comme moi ne sont et ne seront jamais habituées aux horreurs que peuvent apporter les guerres. Je n'ai pourtant aucune légitimité à me plaindre: c'est moi qui aie voulu m'agrandir et j'avais connaissance du prix à payer._

_Je suis actuellement sous ma tente après une lourde bataille qui me causa une blessure assez lourde. Je reçut un coup d'épée à l'épaule droite, mais je n'eus pas de graves préjudices. Je suis cependant contraint au repos jusqu'à guérison et c'est de cette trêve forcée dont je profite pour écrire cette lettre. _

_À qui? Je ne le sais pas. J'éprouvais juste l'envie de coucher sur papier mes sentiments du moment._

_Beaucoup d'événements passèrent depuis que je quittait la pension. Dieu, que me paraît si lointaine cette époque durant laquelle j'avais le bonheur de cohabiter avec Italie. Ces jours si paisibles dont il n'était question que d'actes quotidiens, plus ou moins oisifs, mais toujours exécutés en totale sérénité. Les tâches ménagères d'Italie, les petites intentions d'Hongrie, la beauté des mélodies jouées par Autriche... Alors que mes yeux se closent, un défilé d'images viennent m'aveugler malgré moi. _

_Je me souviens de ces matins de printemps durant lesquels Vernaciano alla chercher de l'eau au puits sous la brise fraîche tandis que nous l'attendions pour déjeuner. Je me souviens de ses cours de piano donnés par Roderich pendant que nous écoutions tous d'une oreille attentive. _

_Je me souviens de l'excentricité d'Elizaveta à vouloir faire porter ses habits féminins à Feliciano alors que tout le monde savait que c'est un garçon(sauf Autriche, il me semble). Je me souviens de ces soirées chaleureuses autour d'un dîner convivial qui, malgré tout ce qu'Autriche pouvait en dire, étaient un moment ou nous nous rassemblions tous pour partager notre joie._

_Me remémorer ces souvenirs me laisse une saveur à la fois douce et amer. Cependant, cela m'a permis de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes esprits alors que je faillis perdre de vue mon but. Le simple fait d'écrire mes angoisses et mes peurs ont chassé toutes incertitudes qui m'empêchaient de penser clairement._

_Ce n'est là pas quelque chose que je puisse faire sur un champ de bataille._

_XX mois, XX jour, 17XX année._

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis souvenu du jour ou j'ai rencontré Prusse en personne lors d'un affrontement: il fut exactement comme le portrait parlé qu'Autriche m'en fit. Ses yeux rouge sang débordant de soif de combat me terrifièrent sur le moment, mais je repris vite sur moi et relevai bravement le défit arrogant qu'il eût osé me lancer. Il sait se battre, c'est indéniable: son jeu de jambes est habile et sa connaissance tactique est infaillible. C'est le chef de guerre parfait mais il est beaucoup trop impulsif et imbu de lui-même. Ce sont des défauts qui le mèneront certainement à sa perte._

_Il ne connaît pas ses limites et je pense qu'en tant qu'Empire, il disparaîtra rapidement pour redevenir un petit pays insignifiant dont il ne restera plus que les vestiges de sa gloire passée._

_Je remarquai qu'il est aussi fourbe et agressif dans son langage que dans sa façon de se battre. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que nos terres soient si proches et notre culture si éloignée. J'espère sincèrement qu'Autriche ne mêlera aucun des pays qu'il conquit, en particulier Italie, à cette guerre contre Prusse. Je sais que Hongrie est là si jamais il y avait des complications, mais je ne veux pas qu'un être aussi raffiné et fragile que Feliciano soit approché par cette espèce de brute, car qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si jamais il s'appropriait Italie... je préfère ne pas y penser._

_Mes soldats ne me reconnaîtraient surement pas en me voyant m'inquiéter ainsi pour le sort d'un autre pays. Ils ne savent pas que mon coeur enferme une affection particulière pour le petit descendant de Rome. Moi qui suis d'ordinaire si froid, si conquérant, si stoïque... Ceux qui connaissent mes liens avec Italie sont morts, soit de vieillesse, soit tombés au combat. Et depuis bien longtemps. Les Humains sont des êtres éphémères, leurs vies se résument véritablement à un bref passage sur terre pendant lequel ils tentent en vain de marquer les esprits et rester dans l'histoire par diverses actions. _

_Cela me fait prendre conscience qu'il n'existe que les Nations pour être immortelles, résistant au temps et à l'espace. Elles n'ont besoin que de quelques guerres pour devenir célèbres auprès des autres. Plus leur territoire et leur armée sont grands et plus elles deviendront redoutées de tous, de telle sorte que leur mémoire marquera les siècles, les millénaires à venir sans jamais que la mort ne vienne les arrêter. Même le grand puissant Rome, peut-être mort aujourd'hui, subsiste à travers ses descendants et le patrimoine accumulé sur ses terres, le rendant ainsi éternel pour la fin des temps._

_Moi aussi je suis une nation, et je sais que tant que je me battrais, l'échec ne sera pas envisageable._

_Je ne mourrais pas!_

_XX mois, XX jour, 17XX année._

_Je me sens étrangement faible, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'une simple passade ou un refroidissement. J'ai entendu dire qu'Autriche reçu une gigantesque nation venant de l'Est pour trouver un terrain d'entente avec Prusse, et si possible France. Cela mettra sans doute fin à une bataille, mais certainement pas à la guerre. Je ne suis pas dupe, ce ne sera pas lors des prochains jours de printemps que je pourrais enfin voir le visage d'Italie s'illuminer à mon retour._

_Ce matin, en allant m'abreuver dans une rivière, j'aperçus le reflet de mon visage dans l'eau et eus véritablement un choc. Je n'ai absolument plus rien à voir avec le petit enfant de jadis dont les yeux bleus brillaient d'une gentillesse maladroite. Aujourd'hui, mes rondeurs sont des traits durs, forgés par les combats, cicatrisés à coup d'épée et mon regard est désormais celui d'un adulte blessé par les conflits armés. Même ma carrure est plus forte, plus grande, se bâtissant par les forces des coups que je recut des ennemis. La seule chose qui reste en moi est cet habit noir qui me caractérise si bien: sobre mais imposant._

_Je pense avec amertume que si je suis amené un jour à revoir Italie, il ne me reconnaîtrait sans doute pas. Et lui, est-ce qu'il a autant changé que moi? Ou a-t-il gardé ce magnifique minois d'ange encadré par des cheveux bruns soyeux? Sa petite boucle si mignonne est-elle toujours en place? Est-ce que ses mains ont conservé cette souplesse et agilité à peindre et dessiner de magnifiques paysages et personnages? Son caractère est-il toujours aussi doux et compréhensif avec autrui?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien de tout ça. Si cela se trouve, il m'a peut-être oublié; cela fait des années que je suis parti et que je n'ai aucun contact avec lui. Roderich m'écrit rarement des lettres et ne me parle presque jamais d'Italie. Je ne suis lié avec personne qui pourrait me rapporter de ses nouvelles. _

_Je ferai mieux de me préparer pour demain, ces pensées parasites ne me permettront pas de me rapprocher d'Italie, bien au contraire._

_XX mois, XX jours, 17XX année_

_Quelle chose étrange que l'inconscient d'une personne. Cette nuit, je fis un rêve, ou plus exactement, un cauchemar assez douloureux. Il me projetait dans le futur et mettait en avant mon cher Italie que je ne reconnaissais plus. _

_Tout commença lorsque je rentrais après la fin de la Guerre, Italie était juste en face de moi, grandit mais exactement dans le même état que je l'ai laissé au départ, sauf qu'il portait un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Il me souriait, comme d'habitude, mais son sourire était différent de tous ceux qu'il m'eut offerts jusqu'alors. Normalement, les expressions de Vernaciano étaient enfantines, naïves, tendres, gentilles et remplies d'affection. Cette fois-là, je voyais clairement que cette mimique cachait un lourd sous-entendu. Cependant, je n'en pris pas compte et je m'approchais de lui dans l'intention de le saluer._

_Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir pour la première fois, me faisant découvrir deux pupilles ambre où se reflétaient une joie malsaine, et sans prendre gare, il sortit un couteau de son bouquet et me le lança dans les côtes. La douleur fut horrible, mais plus supportable que lorsque je me rendis compte que Feliciano me regardait agonir à terre avec un visage sur lequel se peignait une cruauté dont je n'aurais même jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il se pencha alors doucement vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille:_

_"C'est fini, Saint Empire Romain. Tu as perdu, et je réclame mon dû."_

_Le paysage que j'avais vu si ensoleillé se couvrit soudainement de gris foncé et de rouge tandis qu'talie se releva, sortit un deuxième couteau et l'enfonça planta dans mon ventre. Je vis le sang éclabousser son magnifique visage et je crus bien vomir en le voyant lécher mon sang présent sur le couteau lorsqu'il me le retira. Sans avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte, Prusse s'approcha à son tour, ses yeux rouges plus vicieux que jamais, et prit la main d'Italie avec un sourire cruel pour l'embrasser._

_Ensemble, ils furent sur le point de me porter le coup de grâce lorsque le général vint me réveiller pour me signaler un pillage des provisions._

_Je crois que je ne fus jamais aussi heureux de ma vie d'être réveillé plus tôt que de raison. Le visage en sueur, je m'occupais des petits vauriens qui m'avaient, sans le savoir, sorti du pire des enfers et leur accordait une peine très légère pour cette raison. Cependant, ce mauvais rêve me resta en tête toute la journée et je ne pus réprimer des frissons. C'est pourquoi en cette soirée de pleine lune, je peine à dormir et j'écris cette lettre en espérant exorciser cette crainte du futur que j'espère ne jamais se passer. J'ai peur de revoir ces images devant mes yeux, de subir à nouveau la douleur, non celle d'être poignardée, mais celle de voir mon cher Italie si doux, si tendre, devenir un monstre aux côtés de Prusse._

_Mon coeur ne le supporterait pas, c'est indéniable. Mais je crois que je serais alors capable des pires folies en ce bas monde si jamais je découvrais une telle , mon père. Donne moi la force de changer le destin afin que cette atrocité n'ait aucune raison d'être._

_XX mois, XX jours, 18XX année_

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu France pour des traités et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Depuis toujours, je regardais France avec méfiance car il me semblait fourbe à l'éggard des autres nations. Je craint qu'Italie ne lui accorde trop sa confiance et qu'il en profite pour aggrandir ses ambitions. France n'est pas un pays auquel on peut se fier comme allié ultime, en témoigne l'Histoire et celle de ses alliances._

_France n'est pas fidèle, il est vollage. Il aime séduire un voisin en lui jurant toute sa fidélité puis passer à l'ennemi le lendemain en se delectant de la futur victoire qu'engendra sa trahison. Même Espagne, qui est pourtant son plus proche partenaire, a déjà subit les conséquences de ce charme trompeur, et il en a payé durement les conséquences durant la Guerre de Trente ans._

_De ce point de vue, il est exactement comme Angleterre dont la soudaine neutralité quelques temps après le début de la guerre de Succession d'Autriche me restera toujours en travers de la gorge. C'est peut être pour cela que ces deux nations se haient autant qu'elles s'attirent. Oui, je fût malgré moi témoin des divers potins d'Hongrie qui aimait s'imaginer ce genre de chose._

_Maintenant, je ne sais que faire. Autriche me dit qu'il prend tout en main mais honnêtement, je sens qu'il se fait manipulé et devient encore plus perdu que moi. Je ne peux dire mon mot: je suis une nation guerrière, pas diplomate. Je sens que de plus en plus de mes petits Etats veulent leur indépendance et beaucoup en profitent pour me grignoter un peu plus de territoire._

_Quelle ironie du sort, moi qui était rentré en guerre afin de devenir plus grand, voila qu'on m'emputait petit à petit. Chaque traité se passe comme si on m'arrachait chacun de mes membres avec une violence inouïe. Je n'ai plus déjà plus d'Eglise, et je sens que l'on va bientôt me retirer ma légitimité politique._

_Que vais-je devenir au final?_

_Et Italie, que dira-t-il en me voyant revenir après tant d'année en misérable vaincu?_

_XX mois, XX jour, 18XX année_

_C'est fini._

_Je n'existe plus._

_Je ne combattrais plus._

_Je n'ai plus de raison d'être._

_Je suis déchu de mon statut d'empire._

_Ainsi fût-ce le choix d'Autriche, qui me fera bientôt périr de sa main. _

_C'est peut-être ça, le plus cruel de cette histoire. J'aurais pu tomber sous les coups de Prusse ou de France mais il fallait que ce soit celui qui m'a élevé, qui m'a guidé et qui m'a soutenu, lui qui mette fin à ma longue et périlleuse existence. C'est ce grand frère de sang et ce père de coeur qui me fera rejoindre le royaume de Dieu._

_Italie, pardonne-moi mais je ne pourrais pas tenir notre promesse. Je ne reviendrais pas te voir une fois la guerre finie car elle l'est depuis longtemps pour eux, mais pas pour moi. Moi, je garderais toujours cette rage de battre dans mon coeur. Je veux conquérir, je veux être grand, dominer les autres. Que l'on me craigne. Que l'on me respecte. Comme mon père jadis, comme Rome avant..._

_Mais cela n'est plus qu'une chimère qui me mènera bientôt au cercueil._

_Ne soit pas triste, mon doux Italie. Autant que ma soif de vaincre, je garderais toujours cet amour tendre dans mon coeur.J'ai pensé à toi sur les champs de bataille pour me donner la , je voudrais te donner à mon tour la force de surmonter mon absence qui, hélas, durera maintenant à tout jamais._

_Mais je te fais une autre promesse que je tiendrais cette fois jusqu'au , où que je sois, où que je parte, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Même si ce n'est qu'un souvenir, un fantôme ou un rêve, ne m'oublie jamais afin que je puisse toujours veiller sur toi._

_Mon ange, il est temps pour moi d'en devenir un._

_Depuis l'an 800, je t'ai toujours aimé._

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps, je t'aimerais à jamais._


	19. Amitié mais pas à moitié

**Amitié, mais pas à moitié**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi et Cabo est une OC appartenant à Hijikata-Senpai

Personnage/Couple: Romano, Cap Vert (OC), Espagne, Portugal. Apparition de France et Algerie (OC)

Rating : K

Genre: Friendship, un peu d'humour.

Réflérence histoirque ou culturelle: Le Cap-Vert et la colonisation Hispano-portugaise

Note: Et voici une fic qui, si vous ne l'avez toujours pas comprit, introduit le personnage de Cap-Vert totalement inventée par moi et ma pote. C'est un personnage mûrement réfléchit et unique au monde: vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme elle! Alors je vous prit d'apprécier cet OS. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans le passé, il eut beaucoup de pays du Sud qui tombèrent entre les mains des Européens, que ce soit en Amérique, en Afrique ou même en Asie. Si beaucoup de ces pays existaient déjà avant d'être colonisés comme Chine ou Inde, d'autre au contraire n'étaient apparu qu'à partir du moment où les conquérants posèrent le pied sur leur terre pour commencer à la peupler. C'était vrai, notamment pour les petits archipels en Afrique dont certaines pouvaient presque considérer leur colonisateur comme leur parent. Cela en faisait aussi des pays à part entière de leurs camarades sudistes.

En voyant par exemple Cap-Vert expliquer une recette de cuisine au thon à un Romano plus que sérieux, son ancien tuteur, Espagne, ne put s'empêcher d'en être surpris. On parlait quand même de l'Italie du Sud, un grand dragueur qui devenait aussi bêta que son frère dès qu'une fille était dans les alentours! Décidé à y voir plus clair, il s'en alla en parler à celui qui était considéré comme le père de coeur du Cap-Vert: Portugal.

-"Hey, Marco, viens ici, por favor!" Interpella Antonio alors que son petit frère réprimandait Brésil.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

-"Regarde là-bas." Fit l'espagnol en montrant le duo cuisiner ensemble. "Depuis quand mon Romano s'entend bien avec ta Cap-Vert?"

-"Arf, tu sais, elle, ça fait des siècles que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de la comprendre! Alors que je suis son plus proche parent, elle n'a d'yeux que pour le Français! Ça me déprime!"

-"Elle sait reconnaître la beauté et voila tout."Intervint Francis qui n'avait pas manqué un mot de la discussion. "Après tout, j'ai toujours eu la cote auprès des colonies africaines. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'aujourd'hui encore, ils me mangent dans la main ~"

Alors qu'il partait dans un rire snobinard à mi-chemin entre le vicieux et le prétentieux, une ombre assez inquiétante grandit derrière lui. Voyant la boulette arriver, les frères hispaniques reculèrent d'un pas juste avant qu'un plateau en argent finement décoré destiné normalement au thé ne s'abattit sur la tête de France. La demoiselle voilée qui venait de lui assener ce coup eut une mimique assez inquiétante alors que sa victime se remettait à peine de cette agression.

-"Alors comme ça, on te mange dans la main, hein?" Interrogea Algérie avec une expression de psychopathe.

-"Héhé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" Tenta Francis en se frottant le crâne.

-"Tu vas m'expliquer ça un peu plus en détail, n'est ce pas!"

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, l'Algérienne traina le Français par le col qui pleurait pour qu'on vienne le sauver de sa prochaine mort alors qu'Antonio et Marco se contentèrent d'agiter la main d'un air à la fois amusé et compatissant pour leur confrère méditerranéen. Le couple de chocs disparut dans une pièce isolée de laquelle on entendait déjà un crit de souffrance après une minute qu'ils se soient enfermés. Et personne ne semblait vouloir tirer France de la galère dans laquelle il s'était lui-même mis.

Ignorant superbement ce qui semblait être un interrogatoire musclé, Espagne et Portugal reprirent leur conversation sur leur protégé préféré.

-"Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que Cap-Vert et Romano se connaissent, même si jusqu'à récemment, ils n'ont pas eu trop l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble." Expliqua le Portugais avec un sourire.

-"Vraiment?"

-"Mais enfin, rappelles-toi, idiot, quand nous étions des conquistadores! Comme nos royaumes étaient très liés, on mettait souvent nos colonies ensemble quand on se rendait visite!"

-"Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle... mais j'avais tellement d'enfants en bas âge à l'époque que je pensais que Romano s'en ficherait un peu. Il préférait déjà les femmes plus vieilles..."

-"Je te rassure, leur première rencontre n'a pas été des plus faciles" affirma Portugal en se souvenant très bien de cette époque

_Quelque part dans les années 1500_

_Le petit garçon en robe rose grignotait une tomate paraissant énorme entre ses toutes petites mains boudinées. Ce fruit, encore rare et précieux dans son pays, était comme une gourmandise qu'il se devait d'apprécier au maximum. C'était bien l'une des choses qu'il pouvait accorder à l'idiot qui l'avait recueilli étant enfant. Il était d'ailleurs assez surprenant de le voir manier avec autant de délicatesse cet aliment alors qu'il cassait pratiquement tout ce qu'il touchait et qu'il était une véritable calamité pour le ménage._

_Ainsi, c'est confortablement installé sur un canapé taché et complètement défait où le grand homme en armure vêtu de longs habits rouges vint à sa rencontre. _

_Passant sur le fait que le salon était, comme à son habitude, dans un état catastrophique, il conduit son jeune frère à sa rencontre. Romano connaissait déjà Portugal de vue et n'en semblait ni hostile, ni particulièrement amical. À partir du moment où il lui fichait la paix, tout allait bien. Cependant, aujourd'hui il n'était pas venu seul. En effet, il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille noire de peau qui devait sans doute être une de ses énièmes colonie, sûrement africaines. Face à cette intrusion de son espace vital (et en pleine décussation, en plus), Lovino se leva assez agacé._

_Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se plaindre car son boss lui coupa immédiatement la parole._

_-"Romano, Portugal et moi devront discuter de notre prochain projet commercial." Expliqua Antonio en se penchant vers son protégé. "Il a amené sa fille avec lui car il ne trouvait personne pour s'en occuper, je te demande donc d'être gentil avec elle."_

_-"Vas-y, Cabo." Fit le Portugais en posant la petite par terre. "Va jouer avec Romano. Papa n'en a pas pour longtemps."_

_Une fois les deux enfants seuls, Romano gonfla les joues tandis que son invitée resta muette comme une carpe. C'était une enfant assez mignonne typiquement africaine. Un bandeau jaune attaché sur le devant retenait ses courts cheveux crépus d'où dépassaient quelques mèches. Elle portait un haut orange aux motifs beiges inconnus en Occident par-dessus lequel lui montait une jupe verte très ample jusqu'au ventre. Étrangement, elle portait un gros panier rempli de Dieu seul savait quoi._

_Ils se jaugèrent encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que finalement, le jeune garçon prenne la parole._

_-"Alors tu t'appelles Cabo?"_

_-"En fait, mon nom complet, c'est Cabo-Verde... ou Cap-Vert si tu préfères. Et toi, tu t'appelles Romano?"_

_-"Je suis Italie Romano! Je représente le Royaume des Deux Siciles!"_

_-"Ho..." S'exclama la demoiselle, visiblement impressionnée. "Mon Papa est un Royaume lui aussi! C'est lui qui m'a découvert et qui m'a donné naissance! C'est grâce à lui si je suis là."_

_-"Je vois..."_

_-"Et toi, c'est Tonton Espagne, ton papa."_

_À ces mots, il semblait à la petite Cap-Vert que Romano venait d'avaler sa tomate toute ronde et de travers._

_-"Ça va pas la tête!" Cria le garçon en agitant son balai. "Jamais je ne pourrais être le gamin de cet enfoiré! C'est juste un pays qui me prend pour son esclave!"_

_-"Alors c'est qui ton papa?"_

_Cette fois, la tête de Lovino devint plus grave, et la petite fille comprit qu'elle venait de poser la mauvaise question. Elle allait s'excuser quand son interlocuteur lui répondit:_

_-"le grand Empire Romain..."_

_-"Vraiment? Papa Portugal m'en a parlé, c'était son papa. Il paraît que c'était une nation incroyable qui a conquit des centaines de territoires!"_

_-"Oui, c'était un grand Empire... malheureusement trop grand... mais je l'aimais beaucoup!"_

_Il semblait à Cap-Vert qu'Italie du Sud était au bord des larmes. Tout était nouveau pour elle car cela faisait très peu de temps qu'elle venait de naître. La notion de famille, d'amour, de vie et de mort venait tout juste d'être acquis et elle se sentait assez maladroite d'en parler. Cependant, elle comprenait très bien que son nouvel ami avait du chagrin et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le voir comme ça car ça lui faisait du chagrin aussi._

_-"Romano?"_

_-"Ce n'est rien... de toute façon, il avait bien fait son temps."_

_Le gamin en soubrette partit s'assoir contre le mur avec son misérable balai. Sans hésiter, sa compagne vint le rejoindre avec la ferme intention de lui remonter le moral. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence durant lesquelles le Méditerranéen eut le temps de réfléchir un peu, puis la petite africaine piocha dans son panier pour lui donner une banane._

_-"Papa Portugal dit toujours que quand on déprime, c'est qu'on a faim. Tiens, c'est une banane plantain. Moi j'adore ça mais personne d'autre dans le monde ne les connaît."_

_Romano regarda un instant la banane qui était d'une sorte inconnue pour l'Italie du Sud. Elle était plus longue et pratiquement droite, ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Pour ne pas paraître grossier, il donna à son tour la dernière tomate qui lui restait dans la poche de son tablier. Après s'être remerciés, ils mangèrent chacun de leur côté cette variété de fruit qui leur était totalement inconnue. La surprise fut assez bonne des deux côtés, les deux étant de fins gourmets, toujours à la recherche d'un nouvel aliment pour agrémenter leur plat._

_-"Tu sais." Fit Cap-Vert entre deux discussions. "Si Portugal est mon papa, et qu'Empire Romain est ton papa à toi, ça veut dire que quelque part, on est un peu des cousins lointains."_

_-"Tu crois?" Demanda Romano, un peu perplexe._

_Eh bien, tellement de civilisations étaient passés chez lui qu'il entretenait un petit lien familial avec Grèce et les pays Arabes. De son côté, Cap-Vert affirmait qu'elle ne considérait ses voisins africains que comme des bons amis mais sans plus. Quant aux colonies d'Amérique du Sud, elles lui étaient tellement éloignées qu'elle se souvenait à peine de la moitié d'entre eux._

_Le reste du temps passa en un échange de goût, de saveur, de culture et de tradition entre deux petits pays différents et éloignés l'un de l'autre mais finalement assez similaire._

_Après avoir vidé un bon litre de vin, c'est endormi au milieu de cadavre de nourriture et le visage barbouillé que les deux frères hispaniques retrouvèrent leurs protégés. Ils furent tellement mignons l'un à côté de l'autre qu'ils n'eurent même pas le courage de les réveiller et de les sermonner pour avoir fouiné dans la cuisine en leur absence._

Retour à l'époque actuelle

Alors qu'il se souvenait, Espagne avait un long sourire et un peu de bave qui coulait au coin de la lèvre avec une expression qui montrait clairement qu'il était en mode "Pedobear". Après s'être fait secouer par son frère, il confirma bien se rappeler. Même qu'après cette visite, Romano lui avait cassé les pieds pour faire importer des bananes plantains en Italie du Sud pour qu'il puisse en exploiter toutes les possibilités. Puis les années avaient passé et les deux enfants avaient grandi et d'autre chose à s'occuper avant de pouvoir se retrouver.

Indépendance, conflit avec les voisins, guerre...

Finalement, toutes ces choses qui les avaient séparé ne devinrent que des mauvais souvenirs, et dans une envie soudaine de rattraper le bon vieux temps, Romano et Cap-Vert se retrouvait occasionnellement pour discuter de tout et de rien, partager, comme des amis en fait. Peut-être était-ce cela qui choquait le plus l'espagnol.

-"Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, Romano n'a jamais eu d'amies filles! Dès qu'une fille apparaissait, c'était des besame, besame en boucle!"

-"Même Belgique?" S'enquit le Portugais.

-"Surtout Belgique!" Il baissa d'un ton sa voix en vérifiant que le néerlandais n'était pas dans le coin. "Mais tu gardes ça pour toi, s'il te plaît."

Plus loin, à des lieux de se douter qu'on jasait sur eux, Lovino et Lucia continuaient de parler gaiement comme si rien ne pouvait les déranger. Néanmoins, la discussion assez animée entre leurs anciens anciens finit par être soulevé dans leur discussion.

-"Dit, Romano, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là, à ton avis?" Demanda la demoiselle en robe colorée et tablier blanc.

-"Aucune idée... tu sais, Espagne, ça fait des années que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de le comprendre."

-"Tu m'étonnes. C'est pareil pour Portugal. Hier encore, il cognait à la porte de ma maison pour me demander ce qu'il avait fait pour que je le traite comme ça. Soi-disant que je batifole avec le français. C'est absurde!"

-"Heu... oui." S'enquit l'italien d'un air concerné. "Enfin, reste quand même loin de lui. Il cuisine peut-être bien, mais tu paierais très cher la leçon de gastronomie."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais à quoi m'en tenir." Répondit Cap Vert avec insouciance.

Un peu plus à droite, dans une pièce sombre et isolée, France subissait toujours la torture d'Algérie qui semblait bien déterminée à lui montrer combien les pays d'Afrique lui étaient reconnaissants de son paternalisme.


End file.
